The Beginning of Plus Rien
by Elle-ish
Summary: Kendall is the reluctant leader of the Revolution against President Diamond's fascist regime. What happens when Kendall falls in love with President Diamond's most valuable and prized possession: his youngest son James? Dystopian-fic, Angst, Kames, AU
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This will be my second fic in the btr fandom. I'm excited! It will be a multi-Chapter fic, so hopefully everything goes well.

This does take place within a Dysotopian society, and many of the horrid effects of that society are pretty out there and all my own. People may hate them and not see them as useful or at all realistic, but trust me, they do play a key role :)

Plus Rien is a french term (or word) that loosely translates to 'Nothing'.

And it's funny. Almost 3 months ago, I was in math, and you know, being in math, I was paying such close attention to the lesson that I started thinking of this picture of James Maslow. It was taken a few years ago, he has a black beanie on, his hair is back. I think he's wearing a backpack, a grey muscle shirt with a green buttoned shirt over top. And infront of one of his eyes is a camera. KJWASHSJkISH- I really like that picture, and I just started thinking- someone needs to make a fic of this boy being a stripper. (James Diamond, of course.) And then, being me who pays such attention in Math 12, began writing this. I don't know how the dysotopian society came into play, or how he isn't even a stripper in this fic. But that was my inspiration, that one little picture... Bare with me :p

_Italics are the Character's thought. Only Kendall and James are used in this chapter._

Warnings: Obsurd ideas, language, and somewhat detailed actions, ANGST, pretty god awfully SAD (I think, anyways, especially later on), Kames

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

2075 A.D.

The year 2035 is the year disaster struck. The outskirts of Eastern North America had been taken over by the once reigning oceans. All great cities were now underwater as if they were a true tale of Atlantis. The old country that had once been a bridge between North and South America was engulfed by the sea, only to disintegrate into nothingness, slowly turning into another thing to be taught in history books.

America was in turmoil. Resources were scarce, and violence occurring whilst searching for food was slowly becoming a normal factor for humanity. The all powerful government couldn't have that. America was a World Power. If chaos continued to ensue and the Nation lost its people, it lost its economy, therefore it's power.

That could not happen.

In an act to keep the peace between former citizens, all survivors of the great flood were moved to the inner skirts and western coast of the former North America. The Capital was placed in a city once known as Los Angeles.

New laws were quickly put in place, old laws banished.

Prostitution was illegal. At the age of 18, Women were put into 'Labour Camps', where they helped raise the percentage of the population. After they turned 19, or had 1 child, they were allowed to leave and live their own lives.

All children born in the camps were immediately put into army training, raised by the General and officers rather than their own Mothers.

All men at the age of 20 were forced to complete at least one year of service for the National Military.

Murdering, kidnapping and stealing were not to be tolerated. And anyone caught doing so would be executed.

If anyone were to disrupt and go against the current regime of the New America, death was your newest friend, and you were expected to welcome it with open arms.

In a time of danger, where war could be declared at any moment by the Western Pacific Colonies, in a time where a strong leader was needed, nothing but the thought of power and money came before the New America.

Everyone knows that a quickly and not-so-strategically placed government, who's idea of helping was by the force of threats, purges and overusing money, was disruptive.

And it did not take kindly to those who opposed it.

* * *

The national prayer could be heard outside. A chant that many of the 'proletariats' hated but were forced to shout from the streets with smiles, echoed through the decaying building.

Old posters hung upon the walls of the halls, and all over the buildings outside of the window.

Posters such as 'The western Sadists want your land! Are you going to sit back and watch them take it? Join the military today!'

'Your child could be the next brilliant mind of the war; Support the labour camps and donate now!'

"Ameliorate support for Independence!' was the most common poster, as it was created by the President himself.

Just like the President himself, the poster didn't make much sense.

Two boys were in alone in a desolate room, refusing to chant along with the prayer that was being shouted upon the disheveled roads.

Finally, once the prayer died down and every civilian returned to their own lives, did the silence break between the two boys hidden behind the closed window of their shared apartment.

"It's your own fault, Kendall." The short raven haired boy announced from the other side of the room. A small letter was placed in his hand. It seemed to so simple. Just a piece of paper, right? Of course, Logan knew better.

This letter meant either death, or... death. The only difference between the two options would be that one death would be months down the road (therefore it would be planned out) rather than the possibility of happening tomorrow... Or today (as in, the President would promptly decide that he didn't like Kendall, and would order an execution right then and there). Needless to say, Logan hoped the letter would be the first of the two, seemingly same options.

Hands placed over his face, Kendall made an exasperated sigh on the couch. "Why me?" He pouted in self pity.

"You're the one who made the speech, dude." Logan replied.

"I never asked for this!" Kendall whined while pretending to sob. He was sad, sure, but not enough to actually cry. He was more frightened than anything.

And besides, real men never cried.

"You're the one who let your emotions get the better of you." Logan smiled with teasing, sing-song voice. He had to admit, the situation was kind of funny.

"Why do I have to be leader?"

"You're the one who just _had_ to stand up and the beat the living crap out of the guards during an execution."

"_Whhyyyy me?_" The blonde, who only seconds ago was slightly composed in a sitting position on the couch, was now sprawled against the carpeted floor, whining and complaining loudly. Logan had to bite his tongue.

This, Ladies and Gentleman, was the leader of the revolution... Or 'rebellion' in the eyes of the President.

A young, 19 year old boy, who was currently freaking out in a not-so-chalant way was the leader. It was this moment that said 'Leader' decided to throw a temper tantrum, and started to pound his clutched fists into the floor, bashing everything in sight and whining loudly.

That's it.

"Kendall, will you get a grip?" Logan raced to the other side of the room, using whatever muscle strength he had to tear the blonde away from the carpet.

Once Kendall was on his feet, his back was slammed into the molding wall, fingernails digging their way into his clothed shoulder.

Damn, that hurt!

"You're not going to die." The shorter boy bellowed. "You've just been invited to have lunch with the President. He is going to ask you about your plans for the rebellion, and try to come to some sort of ... compromise with you. He cannot, and will not, kill you. If he does, you'll be turned into a martyr in the eyes of the people, and then he'll have an even worse uprising on his hands. Trust me; Nothing bad is going to happen."

Kendall tried with all his might not to roll his eyes, but he was never one to not show his emotions.

'_My emotions are what got me into this mess in the first place' _He thought sourly.

A harsh slap forced Kendall away from his prior musings. "Ow!"

"Do NOT roll your eyes at me, mister!" Logan yelled with a pointing finger. "Now, this afternoon you're going to go have lunch with President Diamond. You're going to say how you don't agree with his laws, but make sure you don't talk too much. Say one thing wrong, say one thing that can be seen as evidence that you're disloyal to him, and you're gone, Buddy."

_Like being Leader of a rebellion isn't being disloyal enough? _

"Kendall, this is serious! Stop rolling your eyes at me!" Logan shouted.

"Alright, alright!"

It was this moment in time that the short Latino boy decided to walk in, holding a large bowl of bread bits.

"Hey guys, whatz goin' on?" He chirped in his usual energetic manner. Immediately placing himself onto the couch, he gave an innocent glance towards Logan and Kendall. Carlos was completely oblivious to any tension that had risen in the room previously.

Of course, his ignorance made a complete 180 when both Kendall and Logan snapped their heads and glared at him, forcing Carlos to make an 'O' shape with his lips.

"What happened?" He asked quickly.

"Kendall got a letter from President Diamond, asking to come over for lunch this afternoon." Logan said with a displeased smile. He lifted the letter into Carlos' view, before pitching it at the short Latino.

Carlos grabbed the piece of paper in mid air, ripping it open and reading it. Kendall could hear him mouthing the words that were inked skillfully on the letter.

"This isn't so bad, Kendall." Carlos said with a positive smile. "He can't exactly kill you. If he did, then all of our following would have a huge freak-out, and probably take over the President's house, and execute him themselves. Our people love you, man! They wouldn't allow something to happen to you and not do something themselves. I've heard that President Diamond is a smart dude. If I can figure that out, I'm pretty sure he has as well." He said obviously pleased with himself. His usual proud emotions were plastered onto his overly positive and child-like face.

Kendall's mouth almost dropped in shock... Since when was the Latino so insightful?

"And maybe if you're lucky, the rumours will be true, and he'll allow you to meet his 'trophy'." Carlos seductively wiggled his eyebrows as he said this, with chewed, saliva filled bread chunks falling out of his mouth as he spoke.

... That sounded and looked more like the Carlos he knew.

It was a known fact that President Diamond had two children. The eldest, Jett, was in-training to take over his Father's position as President, whenever the elder Diamond passed away.

The other, the youngest Diamond, was kept a secret. The child had never been outside of the Diamond Mansion since they moved in all those years ago. 'It' had never been seen by the public viewing. Rumour had it that the kid was beautiful. Nearing its 19th birthday, it was said that it had eyes that could melt the hardest of men to his very core. Brunette locks, as soft as rabbit's fur. A body and voice like that of a Grecian statue, one that men could only dream of having under them, singing soft moans of pleasure.

Of course, these were all rumours. Saying that they were an over exaggeration was an understatement, Kendall knew that. But, either way, the kid was said to be gorgeous, and Kendall may actually have the chance to meet 'It'.

The youngest Diamond child had to be referred to as an it- while it was most likely to be a girl for it's rumoured 'beauty', there was always that chance that it could be a boy... That was a particular scary thought.

Seriously, a boy being _pretty_? In this day and age?

_Pfft._

It was this child that was seen as President's Diamond most valuable possession.

His trophy.

When the President was trying to make arrangements with a reluctant nation, in order to create an alliance for resources and secretly gain more control, he would force the child sleep to with the Leader of said nation. Somehow, whatever the child did and said in bed always made the reluctance disappear. The nation would sign the bottom of a contract, saying they were now in an alliance with the New America.

The child was forced to use its body to create alliances for power, and it made Kendall sick.

There was no doubt in his mind that Kendall would be meeting the youngest Diamond for that very reason.

"Ya, his 'Trophy'." Kendall scoffed incredulously. "I'll be so lucky if President Diamond allows me to fuck his own kid."

"Well, at least that got your mind off of potentially being killed!" Carlos said with a large grin, grabbing another handful of bread bits and stuffing them into his mouth.

Logan slapped his hand into his forehead. Kendall just sullenly sank back to the floor in defeat.

"_Whhhhhyy me!"_

Carlos and Logan glanced at each other before looking down at the thrashing blond boy. "It's your own fault, dude."

* * *

_Many acres away in the Diamond Mansion..._

"So, I have big news. Kendall Knight is coming this afternoon for a visit!"

The elder Diamond slapped his hands together excitedly at the end of the table. He was ecstatic as he chirped away, subconsciously warning his youngest son about the next '_meeting'_ he would be having.

"The rebels are gaining way too much control. My main strategist has informed me that if the civilians get any more power, there is a higher percentage of being over thrown.. That. Can. Not. Happen."

President Diamond tossed a sickenly sweet smile at his the young brunet boy.

"I'm counting on you to turn this guy's thoughts around. Get him to see things in our light. All the power. All the money he could have... _You." _He said the last with word with a provocative lick to his lips before continuing. "It'll be too much to refuse. He can have everything he ever wanted. Once he sees all of luxuries he can possess, he'll end this silly little rebellion. It's a lost cause, anyways. Our army is much too strong, especially against the weak and starving proletariats."

President Diamond leaned forward in his satin chair. He reached up and grabbed a steaming cup of Herbal Tea, along with a gourmet buttermilk cupcake and two large sugar cookies, before sitting back in his comfortable seat.

Everything was laid out on the mahogany table for the big event. Every type of baking imaginable had been made by the top chefs of the New America. The mixture of cookies and muffins, freshly baked from the ovens along with the garlic cheese bread made James' stomach growl in desperation.

The warmth in the air just made his belly churn.

He hadn't eaten for the past two days, and all this glorious food in front of him was haunting. It was daring him to eat it.

Of course, he knew the consequences if he decided to fall for the temptations.

A whipping was not something he was looking forward to... or a particular punishment that was worse. Much worse.

18 year old James Diamond shuddered in his seat, placed on the opposite end of the table alongside his older brother, Jett. Jett was the next in line to become President (if everything went well with this oh-so-great- Leader of the rebellion... and if his father wasn't overthrown from Government due to angry citizens.)

Jett sneered at the younger boy, grabbing a plate full of turkey slices, cranberry sauce and potatoes. He smiled happily when he heard James' stomach growl in pain when he 'accidently' shoved the plate of food in front of the brunets face, forcing the smells to waft into the younger boy's nostrils.

"Hungry, Princess?" He whispered evilly. "It's too bad that you can't have any of this food. Well, you could, but... I don't think that this Knight boy would appreciate us giving him a fat-ass to fuck." With that, Jett ripped a piece of the turkey with his teeth, gulping it down his throat without even chewing it. James doubted he even had the chance to taste it.

_Bastard._

That's what older brothers are for, right? Torture? Ya, torture seemed right, and it sucked, big time.

James remained quiet. He had too. If he spoke, well... Not so nice thoughts would be said. Sarcastic thoughts. Thoughts such as 'You fucking prick, give me some your damn turkey before I kick you so hard in the you-know-where that'll you never be able to conceive." would be said. Those types of things could not be spoken for obvious reasons.

Especially on days when James was expected to pleasure his Father's guests or 'new alliances'.

Last time he did that, his Father chopped off an inch of his hair and took away his lucky comb. It was a week before James got his lucky comb back, and a full month before his hair even looked almost near to close to almost being halfway presentable.

That was the infamous month known by James as 'The month of the longest antagonizing torture from hell in the history of antagonizing tortures... from hell.' Cutting his hair was worse than a whipping.

Do you know how hard it is to walk down the corridors, knowing that that one piece of hair just wasn't in place, because it was shorter than the rest? No? Well good! Because it sucks, and it's torture, and James never wants to go through that again. Oh no, sir!

His hair was much too awesome to be cut! ... Again!

"So, I'm expecting you know what to do when this 'Kendall Knight, Leader of the Great Rebellion' arrives."

James' head turned to look at his Father as he spoke- something respectful that was beaten into his brain at a young age. He pushed his back up against the seat, lifting his shoulders just a little bit more as to look stoic and strong.

"Of course, Father. I know exactly what to do." He replied with a smirk. James turned to the Butler, who stood without expression near the doorway. Time to put Plan 1 'Seduce-Kendall-Knight' into action. "Brad, meet me the Servant's quarters, Resting Room 5 in the eastern corridor in half an hour." With that, James rose from his seat and left the room, ignoring the wink from his father. He had to get himself ready to execute the plan properly.

The boy gave a small grimace when he entered his own chamber, the trembling and sick feeling didn't disappear as he started to unbutton his own, expensive shirt.

The thoughts 'I'm going to rip the kid's testicles off if he gets them anywhere near my face, and yours, Father, will be next if you make me go through this again' appeared in the boys head, following him around the mansion as he began to set his plan into action. Yet, just as always, he pushed the thoughts aside, in fear of angering the man he called his Father.

* * *

Taking a large breath of fresh air, Kendall fought the courage to walk up the long, gravelled driveway towards the elephant of a mansion in the distance.

Even from where Kendall was, he could tell it was extravagant.

It was the largest building he had ever seen, and it held a heavenly type glow, with it being pure white and all. The 'mansion' (more like skyscraper, Kendall thought quickly) was rimmed with balconies and a patio porch. The front of the house was aligned with grand stone pillars. The house itself could easily hold a village of people, let alone one three-membered family and some house staff.

The mansion was shaded over by the luscious greens of the overgrown trees. It's back fell right up against the tall mountain side. The blue sky, barren of any clouds that day, painted a portrait that any artist would only dream of painting.

Of course, Kendall was no artist. All the saw was overbearing treetops looking down on him, judging him.

When he arrived at the mahogany front doors, that feeling only increased.

He was sooo being stared down and judged right now.

_Weakling. You can't do this, you pathetic little wimp! I mean, Logan has more muscle than you, dude. Logan! _

Taking another gulp of air, Kendall pushed the doorbell, awaiting the bell to toll through the ancient house.

None came, but a few seconds passed and the doors opened swiftly and silently on their own.

"... Well, that's cool." Kendall stated aloud. He took a fateful step into the building, breathing in the warm scent.

God, it smelled just like a bakery. Kendall was surprised though. Where was everybody? The entire front lounge was empty. There was a large set of extravegent steps at the end of the lounge. There was an abundance of hallways.

The room was filled with Victorian styled red furniture, surrounding an open, yet not lit, fireplace.

They all sat upon a structured marble floor. The chandelier above was not illuminated, forcing a nightmarish scenary to enter Kendall's mind.

_There's going to be an axe wielding maniac waiting to kill me in here, isn't there?_

Shaking the horrifying thoughts away, Kendall returned to the subject at hand. Where was everyone? He was a guest of honour. Shouldn't the Diamond family, members and staff be waiting outside, bowing to him as to make a good impression?

... Oh shit. They weren't expecting Kendall to do that, were they? Because there was no way in hell he was bowing down to the President. No way, buddy. No siree!

He was the leader of the rebellion, after all.

* * *

Kendall had decided to take the large flight of stairs, and had found himself in front of a sign with a blue arrow. He followed its path, which promptly led him to another arrow telling him to follow it's 'pointed-to' hallway.

That was 20 minutes ago, and the blond was growing increasingly frustrated.

Following the maze of painted arrows on signs, telling him to 'GO THIS WAY!', Kendall made his way through the mansion. He soon realized that he was completely alone.

Within the first 10 minutes of being inside the mansion, he saw two servants and one butler. The butler had turned the corner and ran right into Kendall, hurtling them both to the ground. The butler had shot up immediately, offering an apology before speeding down the hallway away from Kendall.

Kendall had tried to talk to the other workers for directions, but they kept their mouths shut, tensing when he closed in on them.

'_House staff is not allowed to talk to authorities_' Kendall observed in silence. That could be useful... Maybe.

Their black and white outfits were completely out of fashion, reminiscing those to English servants that the Kings and Queens had in the 1800's. Long black skirts, white aprons, white gloves, and an embroidered, laced cap**.** The butler's outfit was not much different, other than him being in long black pants sans an apron, rather than the overly lengthy skirt.

Kendall was surprised to see no top hat on top of the young man's head.

Kendall soon found himself alone, having to solve the puzzle of following random arrows. He thought he was doing well, until he found himself at a two way stop. One direction turned off to the right, while the other just sent him down the hall about 20 feet, ending at a mysterious doorway. There were no arrows telling him which way to go.

Did he mess up somewhere? Thinking about his path quickly, Kendall shook his head. Of course not!

Taking his gut instinct, the tall blond followed the path down the hall, rather than turning right, therefore Kendall found himself being greeted by the scarily, large door.

This had to be it. It was intimidating enough.

He reached out and grabbed the pure gold handle, turning it slowly.

Hearing the door unlock, he slowly started to glide it open.

"Hello?" Kendall asked in an inaudible tone through the creak. An immediate gasp, followed by a moan made Kendall stop in his tracks.

What the-

Another noise, a groan this time and a whisper from the room, made its way to Kendall's ears.

Absolutely confused, Kendall peered through the crack in the door.

Clothes, that Kendall noticed was the same as the house's staff, were strewn across the floor.

In front of him, on the silk covered chair were two men. Well, the butler who ran into him and an unknown boy, to be exact.

A beautiful unknown boy.

Kendall could see the sweat that glistened their moving bodies. The butler sat comfortably on the chair, while the unknown straddled his hips. His tanned back arched in pleasure, as the butler's hand made its way from the small of his back, down to crack of his ass. He began massing the cheeks with both hands, spreading them apart, letting Kendall see a better view of the beauty's puckered entrance.

The butlers finger teased the tanned boy a bit, prodding and slowly circling the hole with dry fingers. But his teasing was cut short when, without warning, he reached his hand forward, two fingers diving straight into the boy without any lubricant.

The boy gasped loudly in obvious pain. He tried to hide it with a groan of pleasure at the intrusion. The blond voyeur didn't fall for his quick lie, however.

Kendall felt that familiar warmth in his lower half. He tried to ignore the needing sensation, but when he saw the boy begin to push himself back and forth against the fingers, Kendall almost lost it.

He knew that the bulge was evident to anyone if they saw him. Glancing backwards into the frighteningly scarce hallway, Kendall let out a sigh in relief. He was still completely alone, so he returned to the scene before him.

The unknown turned his body slightly in Kendall's direction, noticing the small light coming from the crack in the door.

Kendall could see the brunet locks plastered against his forehead from sweat. His eyes were closed and twitching from the sensations. His hands were clenched into tight fists, grasping the butler's hair harshly.

And Kendall couldn't help but notice the perfect 'O' the boy's thin, pink lips made as he moaned.

Loudly.

Finally after a few minutes of continuous growls, thrusts and moans, the non-conversing silence was broken.

"... A-are you here to see President Diamond?" The boy gasped haughtily. He was glancing at Kendall through half lidded eyes. His long, blackened eye lashes forcing themselves to stay open, rather than fall against the shade of pink on his cheeks.

Kendall could not find his voice. He tried to look away, but the gaze from the boy was too strong. He couldn't bring himself to break eye contact.

Those hazel eyes were too intriguing.

What was going? Kendall had no idea, he usually had more control than this. Even to the point of saying no to a naked girl, who was almost practically riding him with clothes on after a long, drunken night.

Why couldn't he say no and look away now?

The boy gasped once again, arching his back as the butler shoved more fingers inside his body.

"If y-you're looking f-for~ah! Oh yah, right there- President Diamond. He's just down th-the hall, to your left. Mmmph." The trembling brunet blurted out.

Kendall began to nod his head, closing to the door.

"W~wait!"

Kendall stopped in his tracks again at the lust filled voice.

What was it about this kid that wouldn't let Kendall get away?

"Don't tell President Diamond. Pl-please. You know the consequences of these actions." He whispered pleadingly. Kendall nodded, giving the boy a silent promise not to say anything.

He slammed the door shut and took off down the hall, promptly trying to hide the bulge inside his pants, while trying to forget the tanned beauty. The trembling body. The same trembling body that was covered with a gorgeous, sweaty sheen. The brunet locks that fell perfectly against his forehead and neck.

The toned abs and arms that contracted at each touch. The dimpled area that thrust- Okay stop!

Kendall slammed his fist into the walls, a large echo filling the darkened hallway.

He was here to do business. Not fuck anyone... especially not the Diamond kid, if that option popped up.

... Shit. If Kendall couldn't resist a simple Diamond staff member, how was he going to survive the Diamond kid?

He was fucked.

Literally.

* * *

CHAPPTER 1 DONE

So, is it alright? Bearable? God awful? Haha

I'm not sure if I should have written the detailed scene, but I wrote that particular scene ~2 months ago, and I really don't feel like changing it. Will delete my account for this? (I've been hearing things) I think that's as detailed as it'll ever get. At first, it's more about the minor smut, but as soon as the storyline begins to develop that area sort of goes away and focuses more on the revolution.

Hopefully it makes sense? The year is 2075, Capitol is in L.A, 'Proletariat's are the Poor, High-Borns are the rich, New America includes Canada and parts of Mexico. (sorry mexico, I put you partially underwater... I'm sorry. I truly am! :'()

Oh! Western Pacific Colonies = All of Asia, and Australia and New Zealand as well.

That's all I think? If you are confused beyond belief, you can ask me questions. I might not be able to answer them all at first, as they might be presented in the future, but I'll try.

Potential read and review? :) Please no flames :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya, Chapter 2 is up, woohoo!

Just letting it be known, I repeat a lot of information in this, so I'm sorry if it does get overly repetitive to the point of being boring. I've tried to fix it, but it's nto really working out. This Chapter gave me a lot of grief :p It's more like a script, especially around the Kendall x James conversation, which I extremely dislike for my own style of writing. Shmehhhh :/ Oh well!

Umm, I'll say this once more, just in case, Western Pacific Colonies = Asia, Australia and New Zealand. I think most other things are explained in here.

I want to thank tank602, amrice101, CoogrrrShae, Powah, for the wonderful reviews, as well as MyBabyKendizzle, SWACGleekFreak, memoriesmelodies,NekoBerryXo, Samantha Maslow17, TonyJamesReidFan for the Favorites and Story Alerts. These seriously make my life complete!

I don't know the next time i'll be updating will be, but since most of this story is written, it should move quickly. That being said, exams are next week (last exams of my high school career, woot woot!) so the next update probs won't be until after that and my brain is mangled :P (If the next chapter has a lot of grammatical errors, you'll know why)

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

"The way I see it, Mr President,-" Kendall continued his long lecture amidst the smartest minds of all the New America. It was scary, to say the least.

Especially when each one was plotting your death in different ways. Each one being more gruesome and brutal then the last. Kendall could see it in their eyes as they peered at him as if he was their prey.

When Kendall finally found the meeting room after the god awful maze that was the Diamond Mansion (and taking 10 minutes to himself, thinking of the wrinkles of his non-existent Grandmother and Grandfather to rid himself of the painful erection, since no cold water was available) he took the only empty seat left at the table. Kendall presumed that this seat was obviously for him, anyways.

He was sitting at the exact opposite end of Mr. President Diamond or Mr. Diamond for short, or Mr. President. It all depended on Mr. Diamond's/Mr. President's/Mr. President Diamond's mood of the day. It was due to this one small fact that Kendall decided that he hated the guy even more in person then seeing him on T.V and magazines covers.

And just to spite him, Kendall secretly called him President Diamond, with no Mr., which was not in the list of options to call the older man.

Oh yeah, Kendall was definitely living large.

The aged mahogany table before him was filled to the brim with natural and cooked foods. Breads, pastries, syrups, soups, sauces and meats. All were a vast variety of shapes, colours, smells, textures, and flavours.

Kendall had never seen or smelled anything so amazing in his entire life. There was so much food, and each of the 30 members, not including President Diamond or his son, Jett, ravaged the food that was placed in front of them.

Kendall couldn't help but feel a little ill, as he watched the grease from the meat dribble down their chubby chins.

Did they eat like this every day?

Rip, barely chew, swallow. Another piece.

They had so much.

And yet, there were children from the alleys being executed for stealing stale bread because there was no other food or money to go around.

_It must be a part of his plan. Show me what I've been missing out on. All the luxuries that I could have. All of it would be mine if I stopped the revolution. Well played, Diamond, well played._

This took Kendall to where he was now, an hour into his meeting. He was charming, and no knives had fallen to the floor covered in his or the President's blood... yet. This was a plus, in Kendall's opinion.

"-Is that the People need something to look up to. Something to look forward to. Watching executions and being sent away to camps and the military is not going to create a civil society."

The camps, Kendall was referring to, was where Women, who usually just finished going through their 'changes' at 18, were placed until they could leave. The only way a female could leave was if she turned 19, (a full year after being place within the camps), or had a child. Whichever came first.

The horrors and atrocities that happened in those camps made a sickening tension fill Kendall's stomach. It was disgusting.

Rape, molestations, forced labour (working and birth)- and the women were never allowed to keep the child. Children born into the Labour Camps were immediately placed into the army, learning how to clean the oil of a gun before their ABC's.

The mothers never even got to meet their own child, which was only conceived by malicious, horny soldiers.

After the women get out of the camps, which so few do, they were allowed to get an education, a job, start a family that they're allowed custody of.

The President felt that he was so generous for allowing the minor civilians this. Weren't they so privileged?

Kendall was, and had always been, fascinated by history. Many years ago people placed female dogs, birds, horses, pigs, any type of animal into small cages of large factories. These people fertilized the animals, as to make new animals, or babies if you will, to help in creation of their product for selling purposes.

Because everything was about money.

They deemed this particular practice, or more so, the place where these actions took place, 'birthing factories'. Such a simplistic name for such horrible actions.

The person who created the idea of 'factories' probably had no idea that it would one day be used on its own people.

The armies were another thing. If a man was lucky enough to get to the age of 20, he was placed in to the army for one year of 'mandatory service'.

"Also, having the ability to vote would be nice." Kendall spoke almost cockily. "The $50 tax that you've recently added to the votes have made it near impossible for at least 92% of the population." Kendall added this on as he ignored the glares of President Diamond's alliances.

Many more death threats were silently being created.

Kendall knew Diamond did it for a reason. The majority of the population was poor, and didn't agree with the Diamond ways.

The upper class, the High-Borns, the rare few who had money, agreed with Diamond and his regime. This was only because they became richer and richer almost daily, whereas the poor became poorer and poorer almost daily.

If President Diamond put a tax on the billets to vote, than the poverty stricken civilians wouldn't have the ability, and only the superior class would.

It was one of the reasons why President Diamond never seemed to leave Government.

"Start an educational program for children everywhere. A place where they can read, write and do math, as well as a variety of other things. If you started teaching them sooner, you'd have more of a chance of finding the top notch army Generals and strategists in the future."

"If you gave food every Wednesday and Friday to the unprivileged, which might I remind you, is 92% of the population, you'd have people _living_ past the age of 18 because they have strength, muscle. You'd have more woman in the camps giving birth, and more boys in your army." Kendall finished his quick statement of how life was outside the extravagant mansion. To say that the extravagance didn't even reach the gate at the bottom of the hill was an understatement.

There was only so much extravagance to go around, and it was obviously all placed here.

"Kendall, I understand what you're saying," President Diamond started, ignoring the pieces of meat flying across the table from one of the ravenous mouths. President Diamond sat back, taking a sip of his aged red wine.

"But we just don't have the kind of money to afford that right now. I promise, as soon as I can afford it, I will compromise with you. I will give the children and families food. And I'll look into this 'public educational system' of which you speak-"

"Don't have to-" Kendall interrupted him. "Just look at any text book from the 1900's and in the local library. Every town had a school, and it was mandatory for all kids to go until the age of 18. I want that back. With food. If only twice a week at first, but I'm sure by the end of our engagement that will have changed to a higher number." Kendall said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Kendall, I would love nothing more than to help you and our people, but our country just can't afford it." The President replied with fake sympathy.

Kendall scoffed. "And yet, you can afford the military bases, airships, creation of arms, and the nuclear bombs. You can pay the entrepreneurs and engineers the big bucks, just because they were lucky enough to be born a 'High-Born'."

High-Born's were the slang name of the lucky 8% who had an education, didn't have to work in the military, be sent away to the labour camps, or anything of the sort. They were born into riches, therefore they had everything given to them. The world really was their oyster.

They were the superior class, the ones with the money. The proletariats, the slang name for the poor by the High-Borns, had nothing. Barely any food or a place to stay whilst you slept, and that was it. You were lucky enough if you were able get a job in a local factory that, as usual, already had too many other employees.

" Or you're able to ship out another nations leader every other day when you find out they have oil. Or you can treat me to this beautiful feast. This feast alone could feed the entire neighbourhood where I live." Kendall shouted out ludicrously.

"Kendall-" President Diamond began slowly, collecting his thoughts. He sat up in his seat, placing his elbows on top of his knees.

"We are on the verge of a war against the Western Pacific Colonies. We have to make alliances with the European Nations as quickly as possible, or risk losing everything, including our lives-"

"This is absurd!" Kendall shouted with his obvious discontent as he slammed his fist on the beautiful mahogany table. "All we ever hear about is that the Western Pacific Colonies are going to kill us, that they are threatening us. I have never once heard of a legitimate threat, so is there actually a war? Or is this just one of your games? Because if it is, and if you don't want an uprising that will most definitely put you out of presidency, then I suggest to fix the things that I have talked about." There was a thick venom dripping from Kendall's voice, noticeable by all. The man two chairs down from Kendall's left, made a large gulping noise in fear.

Seeing that no other facts needed to be said, the blond boy decided now was the best time to leave.

"Thank you for lunch President Diamond. I appreciate it. I have a feeling that you'll be seeing me around here much more, so I shall say goodbye. Although I doubt for long."

The blonde turned out of his seat and faced the door, realizing that it was blocked by the butler from earlier.

_The butler that was naked and finger banging the tanned sex-god..._

"Why are you leaving so fast?" The elder Diamond asked sweetly. "It is never good to exercise on a full stomach, as I'm assuming you walked here. At least wait here another hour. Think about what we've discussed. Here, allow Brad to lead you to a room where you can rest." Mr. Diamond offered obligingly, a bright smile on his face.

That white haired President was a creep, that's for sure.

"Umm, sure." Kendall quickly agreed. He had already gone against the man enough for one day, he didn't want to continue to push it.

And also, maybe he could take out 'Brad the Butler' with a quick punch and look around for clues that could help Kendall strategically later on.

Of course, Kendall had no such luck, for it seemed as soon as he left the meeting room, he was locked in a bedroom. "Mr. Diamond will send someone down in about an hour, when he feels that the time is right for you to leave." Brad the Butler said, as he slammed the door with a bang.

Kendall glanced around. There was a bathroom to his right. He could tell that it was huge, and laid out with the most expensive marble structure possible.

In the middle of the room was a black leather couch with a blanket laying over the edge, a chair, a glass table, and a flat-screen TV supported against the wall. Beside the wall that held the TV, Kendall could view the walk in closet, who's door was partially shut. Directly in front of him was a small kitchen. It was nice, but nothing unusual for Kendall.

What intrigued Kendall the most, was the small set of stairs leading to a circular bed on an elevated pedestal to his left, a few minor feet behind the couch. If needed, there were curtains to separate the bedroom from the living room.

This was more of an apartment then a guest resting room. Hell, it was larger than his own apartment back home.

Footsteps emerging from behind the closet door shocked Kendall from his analyzing state.

"Well, Hello." The voice said lusciously behind Kendall.

The blond turned around, gaze settling on a tall brunet. The boy's hair was wet from a recent shower, skinny jeans emphasizing his long legs. A towel was wrapped over his bare shoulders. Kendall could see the faint outline of the washboard abs.

It was when Kendall noticed the slight limp and a petite grimace of pain that he let out an audible gasp. The boy- Shit! It was the kid from earlier. Shit! Shit! Shit!

Recognizing the familiarity in Kendall's eyes, the boy reached out his hand to shake Kendall's. "I guess I should probably be thanking you for earlier," The boy continued on, ignoring Kendall's paralyzed stare. "You know how things get in the heat of the moment... We couldn't stop, even if we were that close to President Diamond. So, thank you." He cocked his head to side, smiling with genuine sweetness. When he realized that the blond wasn't going to be shaking his hand, his palm dropped back to his side, not at all disheartened.

"Hey, are you alright, Mr. Knight?" He asked quizzically, arching his eyebrow.

The blond shook his head, clearing himself of all thoughts.

"Umm... They must have sent have me to the wrong room. I'll just be leaving now-"

"No!" The boy screeched. He reached out and pulled Kendall's hands into his own, forcing Kendall to stay in place.

Kendall could have sworn that he saw fear in his eyes, even for just a glimpse of a second.

"I mean- You're resting correct?" James tried to say without hesitation. The little stutter in his voice did not fool Kendall, though.

The blond nodded his head.

"Then you're in the right place. This just also happens to be my living quarters. Not many usually come here, so I'm sorry for the mess."

James tugged on Kendall's wrists, slowly dragging him to the couch. They both slowly eased onto it, James rubbing his hands up and down Kendall's arm.

"My name is James. James Diamond."

If it were possible, Kendall's jaw dropped even further to the ground.

Double shit. Double fuck. Double everything that wanted to screw him into an early grave, and send his soul to hell.

"I hope my Father wasn't too hard on you. He can be overwhelming at times." His eyes were wide, pupils large. The complete look of innocence was etched on his face.

"Y-ya. He was fine. He wasn't nearly as intimidating as I thought he'd be." Kendall confided. He sighed, leaning back into the couch, eyes on James' hand which was currently lingering on his knees, rubbing it gently.

"It must be hard." James spoke out, voice low and only for Kendall's ears. "Being Leader. I can't even begin to imagine the stress you feel. Not to mention, and excuse me if my assumptions are wrong, but you're living among the proletariats, so I'd imagine that food is scarce. You must be hungry most of the time. Searching for food, leading a rebellion, I can't even fathom the responsibility."

Kendall watched as the brunet talked. Kendall's mouth gaped only a little as he gained more control. James' bangs kept falling over his eyes, so every once in a while, he'd have to make a little twitch like movement, flicking them onto the side of his face.

By god, was this kid/boy/man/god hot... and adorable... and cute... and also a little sexy.

... Fuckkk.

Clearing his voice, Kendall forced himself to stop staring and answer the brunet's question. "Ya, it can be stressful. Everyone looks up to me for advice, for help, for everything. All of a sudden I'm a person with a God complex who has all the answers. Only... I don't. It's the truth. I am just a stupid kid who was stupid enough to let his emotions take the better of him during an execution."

James' eyes never left Kendall's face as he talked. The ideas of what he was supposed to do slowly draining from his brain, he listened to Kendall's story with intrigue. He was actually interested with what this guy had to say.

That's a first.

Getting back to his job and nodding his head in sympathy, James began to add more and more pressure to Kendall's knee, ever so slowly moving his hand up the leg.

"What made you speak up, then? Executions are common, or so I hear. What made you talk that particular time?" James asked, lips near Kendall's ear. His hot breath tickling the blond's neck, which in turn, made Kendall shudder.

_Just keep him talking, make sure he faces you, close the distance, kiss slowly, and you're good to go, James._

And, as if reading his thoughts, Kendall removed himself from James' side. He lifted himself up from the leather couch, walking towards the wall which held the TV. He placed his hands in the back pocket of his pants and let his head fall towards his chest.

James bit his lip in frustration. Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen. Okay, time to step up the level of seduction.

"Around 8 months ago, there was a boy who lived on the street just a few blocks away from my apartment." Kendall started in a sullen tone. His shoulders slumped forward, face wincing at the memories that began to invade his mind.

"He was blond, had a group of friends that were more important than life itself. He'd do anything for them, he was a natural leader. Funny. Talented. And intelligent, so intelligent. He was going places, he was going to be somebody. I just know he was."

"And we- it was funny. We always played around. One night we were playing street hockey with sticks and a crumpled piece of paper. I was winning by one point, and he didn't like that. So, when I accidently slammed him into the wall, he went down. He scraped his knees, elbows and his arm. He just started sobbing from the pain. Me, being me, started to freak out. I asked him if he was okay, and I apologized profusely. But when I bent over to help him back up, he just shoved me down, grabbing the puck with his stick, and getting a goal. The little shit tied the game by fake crying. He knew I'd worry, and he used it against me." Kendall said this with a small laugh, but as soon as he finished the air grew dense. James could feel the tension rising as Kendall's own smile began to fade.

"But the soldiers caught him stealing medicine for a sick friend. They took him and used him as an example. They felt that children had too much leeway in the streets. They wanted to change that, place more fear in the people. They used him, and I cracked." Kendall's voice broke mid sentence. He felt gentle hands on his back as he ripped away the few tears that had escaped.

"I attacked the two guards on sight, the one's that had presented the execution, into unconsciousness. I remember being on that podium, thousands of people just watching me after I assaulted the soldiers. I couldn't take the silence, so I started to speak. I just said that it wasn't right. This wasn't fair. This isn't how humans are supposed to live. We're supposed to be free, happy, not trapped without food and with a government that doesn't give a shit about us. Everyone knew that your family had vast amounts of food at the clap of your hand, so I said that that in itself wasn't fair. Why should you get everything, while we're being forced to steal. Is it a sick game to entertain the soldiers? Because it certainly wasn't a game to us."

"We're human, we deserve to be treated as such. I told them that there was hope, that if we worked together, we could change to government's ways. The regime. People could work again, instead of waiting for imports to come in from outlying nations. And for the first time in years, I knew that I had affected the civilians. I got into their heads. They wanted change as much as I did, and here I was, speaking my mind and not being shot, therefore I must be some sort of martyr sent from the skies above, right?"

Kendall let out a small laugh, continuing his lengthy speech.

"Soon enough, people were coming up to me, telling me they wanted to join my army of civilians. I gathered a group of other individuals to aid me... Aka, my best friends who thought that I was in over my head and named themselves 'The Main Brain's of the Kendall Knight Revolution'. Carlos came up with that one... One thing led to another, and here I am. That's what happened. All because of some kid that stole some medicine for a sick friend."

Kendall let out a dry sob, forcing his emotion to stay inside. James' hands had made their way around Kendall's waist from behind, holding him in a loose bear hug.

"I didn't even know the kid's name." Kendall stated. There was no hint of sadness or anger in his voice. It was just a fact that Kendall felt the need to bring up.

"I'm sorry to hear that." James whispered, his mouth almost pressing against tender skin of Kendall's neck.

Kendall put his hands against James', falling into the embrace. James tightened his hold, relief filling his system as Kendall was falling for it.

_Keep up the sympathy card and you've got this James._

"Guess what?" Kendall asked, turning around in James' arms. His nose was mere centimetres away from James', their foreheads leaning against each other in an almost a loving manner.

"What?" The brunet whispered, a smile twitching at his lips.

Kendall began to smile. He inched his head closer, towards James' ear than his lips and intimately murmured, "I'm not falling for your tricks."

With that, Kendall slapped the hands around his waist, jumping from the stunned brunet's grasp.

"What? What are you talking about?" The confused boy stuttered, arm's now bare and Kendall-less. One minute he was mere centimeters away from the kiss that would hook the blond, and poof! Just like that, he was gone. What exactly just happened?

Seeing the confusion, Kendall began to explain his side of the situation. "I know what you really do. You seduce others to turn them to your Father's way of thinking. A genius plan, if I do say so myself, since I doubt anyone could resist you. I'm surprised I haven't fallen for your games yet, actually." Kendall spoke with a seemingly playful tone, but James could sense the seriousness in it. Kendall let out a hearty laugh, cocking one of his eyebrows.

James was shocked, to say the least. How the hell did Kendall figure that out?

"But how?" Was all his brain could make out through audible stutters.

"It's a known fact, James. Your Dad sells you out. Many of other Nation's leader don't have time to release their sexual tension. They come here, get treated like kings, and have you at their sides at the snap of a finger. Why wouldn't they want to come back?"

James mouth was agape. "It's a known fact?" He blurted out in disbelief. His stomach began to twist into knots, he was going to be sick. "... I didn't think anyone even knew I existed outside of the Mansion, that is..." His eyes fell downcast onto the expensive marble flooring. His mind was racing and it took all of his self control to not blush. His people knew, they probably thought he was a slut... Which, let's face it. He was.

"Oh, we civilians, or proletariats as you 'High-Born's' like to call us, know about you. We don't know what you look like, and about 99.9% of us believed you were a girl-"

James' eye automatically twitched at that sentenced, hand beginning to swivel around his mid section in comfort. He had definitely heard that one before.

"But we know what goes on here. We know more than you give us credit for." Kendall continued to say, ignoring the boy's obvious anxiety.

"... Since you know what goes on, I guess I don't have to hide it anymore." James said, attempting a smile.

One thing he was a master at was acting. Putting his emotions aside and pretending to be someone else. Right now, all he had to act like was a person with confidence, charm, and who will do anything to get Kendall Knight into bed.

He left out the bit that if he doesn't, a beating or a worse punishment would be coming his way, and made it so that this was purely for _his_ want. His pleasure. That's all he had to act like.

Falling into his newest character, he smiled lusciously, easing his body closer to Kendall once again. He was no giving up that easily.

... '_Time to try a different approach_' James quickly thought. Kendall was a leader, one who was not easily fooled. Maybe the direct approach would work?

Might as well try.

"Okay then, since I'm here to please you, why don't you just let yourself go for a few hours? It could be the stress reliever you need."

Kendall just shook his head, giving James his best over-confident smile. James was now beyond annoyed. He was angry.

Staying in character, he began to chime, "Usually when guys come in here, you slam me against the wall, table, bed, anywhere you want, just to state dominance... So far, you have done nothing but talked. My father sent you in here so you can fuck me, why exactly is that not happening?" The brunet said, falling back onto the leather couch.

"Because you're human. The rumours around town state that your body is sold more then 5 times a week. I figured it could use a break."

"Why do you care what my body is put through." James asked, grimacing and somewhat in disbelief. Here was this complete stranger who actually seemed to give a damn about James' body. His father had always said there was no such thing.

Everyone is selfish, looking out for themselves. There is no such thing as a selfless human being. Obviously, Kendall was the same, looking out for yours truly. What game was the great Leader of the Rebellion playing at?

"Because I figure that somebody should." Kendall replied as honest as possible. "Not to mention, I'm the leader of the revolution, dude. I aim at bending the rules." A smirk plastered onto his oh so sincere face. It made James want to barf.

Who did this kid think he is? He wasn't budging, why wasn't he falling for his games? Usually a simple touch gets the people going. Why was this kid so different, damn it? James had to do this. He was not going to be punished for letting Kendall Knight slip away.

He had to change his way of thinking, or else.

"Okay, but again. You're in here to fuck me. Can we please just get it over with?"

"Is talking not good enough? And did you ever think that I, maybe, don't _want_ to fuck you? Maybe I find the idea repulsing."

James pursed his lips in pure annoyance. "Talking. Is. Not What. You're. Here. To. Do!" He stated through clenched teeth. Kendall didn't hear him, of course, since he it was stated under his breath.

An idea immediately clicked inside the brunet's head as he saw the blonde lick his chapped lips.

Breathing in deeply, he stared at the blond with half lidded eyes and pouty lips. "Y'know. Usually when you guys come in here, you throw me against something to prove your dominance over me-"

"You just said that, like, less than a minute ago." Kendall interrupted. James ignored him and carried on with his one-sided conversation.

"-It's one of the reasons I have to stay small, and keep the muscle tone down. They don't want someone bigger than themselves. It's not attractive. But other times, the rare times, they like me to be dominant. They're okay with me being bigger. It's usually the skinny little men like you who prefer that, though."

"What? I'm not skinny. I have muscle!" The blonde shouted out, unable to control himself.

The brunet just laughed. Using his emotions against him. Oh yeah, James was a genius!

"Ya, right. I'm bigger than you, and that's saying a lot. I would so be the top if we did anything." He replied with a seductive wink.

"What? ! Noooo, you wouldn't. I would be top. There's no way in hell that something is being shoved up my ass, alright!" Kendall blurted out, thoroughly disturbed by the topic of conversation.

"Okay, buddy." James replied in disbelief. He lifted is palms up in the air, gesturing a false sense of defeat.

"It's true!"

"Ya huh... Then why don't you prove it?" James said, falling right back into that erotic tone that sent shivers down Kendall's spine.

"Okay, then maybe I wil- whhooahh hohoho, you... You! You, my dear friend, are good. I almost fell for that. Turning the tables, playing my emotions, that was very good!"

James let out an exasperated sigh, now completely broken from his prior character. Nothing was working!

The brunet was also currently trying to keep himself from tearing out chunks of hair from his skull... That wouldn't be good. His hair would no longer be perfect!

_Calm down, James. Calm down. Think of the hair. Think of the hair. That's right... take your hands away from your skull... good boy!_

"Apparently not good enough." James let out through a painful grimace.

James' job was simple. Get the person into bed, whisper sweet nothings (aka, subliminal messages) into their ears. Tell them about all the great things they could have if they joined allegiance with his father. He would silently promise all the power, money, and resources they could have. His own body whenever they wanted.

Then, as they're about to leave, James would tell them how much he enjoyed their company, how he wishes he wasn't so alone. How he was excited to see them, feel them against him again with a lewd voice.

And at the door of the Diamond Mansion, his father would tell them that the only way they could come back, keep his son's company and their own sexual frustration down was by joining the alliance. If not, war could be and would be declared.

It was simple.

Why the hell wasn't the simplicity working to James' benefit with Kendall Knight? !

"I'm not going to fuck you." Kendall stated. "I don't want to. Maybe I just want someone to talk to, so if you're down to being a normal person right now, maybe putting on a shirt, we can have a civil conversation. You know, friend to friend?"

James sighed, reaching for an abandoned shirt that was set over the couch. As he pulled it over, he ran over what Kendall just said.

Friend to friend? James looked down to the floor in self pity.

He... He never really had a friend before, he had no idea of how that type of relationship even worked. For him, it had always been about manipulating others for his Father's game and having sex.

But friendship didn't include manipulating others, or sex or his Father. What do you do when those two things are taken away?

"You don't know how, do you?" Kendall said, eyeing James' withdrawing form.

"... No." The brunet let out with a broken whimper.

Kendall attempted a smile, sitting down beside James. He put his hand on the boy's back, ignoring the warmth underneath it that sent a tingling sensation throughout both James' and Kendall's body.

Shivering, he just continued rubbing circles in a comforting manner.

"Okay, we'll start off small." Kendall began, body growing warm at the mere touch of his hand against James. "... What's your favorite movie?"

James' head shot up to look at the blond. Did he really just ask that? "P-pardon?"

"What's your favorite movie?"

That's completely random. Is this what friends usually talked about? Each other's favorite everythings?

It was something if not bizarre, but James would go along with it, his fear and ideas of manipulations dying from the boy's mind.

"Umm. It's a really old movie. Like, almost 100 years ago kind of old?"

Kendall continued to stare at James, silently asking him to just answer the question. Kendall wasn't going to mock him for liking an old movie, because seriously, what's the point in that?

James nodded, understanding Kendall's silent plea to just continue talking.

"It's called The Shawshank Redemption." By the confused look in Kendall's eye, James could tell he had never seen it before. Smiling and beginning to lose himself within the descriptions of his favorite movie, James continued on with his ramblings.

"It's about this man who's been accused of murder. He didn't do it, but there was enough evidence to send him to Shawshank, which is this Jail he ended up going to. It's just about his life there. His friends that he meets, the shit that he goes through, year after year. And he's smart too, so all throughout his time there, he's planning this escape. And at the end, he does it and succeeds. He gets out of Shawshank and ends up near the sea, finally free. He escaped and freedom was his prize."

Kendall sat for what seemed like hours, watching James as he talked on and on about his favorite films, TV shows, books, sports, everything. A little spark ignited behind his eyes. It gave Kendall hope.

His eyes were starting to look normal. Kendall hadn't even realized how hauntingly sombre they were before. Completely empty.

Kendall also found James' laugh to be addicting. The blond was trying everything in his power to keep the flame in James' eyes, as well as the true laugh escaping his lips.

"That's hilarious." James said, wiping a tear from his eye. "And that actually happened?"

A smug smile appeared on Kendall's face. "Yup. And the Baker never let me forget it, either. But seriously though, who would have thought that putting a sack of flour in front of an electrical socket would make it explode."

"Aha. I would have loved to have seen that." James confided, grasping his stomach in pain as he continued to laugh.

"Oh my god- it was classic. There was flour everywhere! And I have never seen so much white in my life. The Baker looked like a snowman, he was so covered. Needless to say, I booked it out of there and I have never gone back." Kendall laughed, head now shamefully placed in his palms.

"... That's kind of sad though..." James' sudden sullen reply snapped Kendall's eyes forward, towards the youngest Diamond, his laugh stopping in an instant.

"How so?" He asked curiously.

"You exploding the flour? It means that the Baker just lost a lot of money. And flour is expensive. And I'm sure families were relying on that flour to make them their nightly dinner of bread." James said, eyes on the floor as he began fiddling with a corner of the soft blanket set upon the couch.

Kendall merely nodded in agreement, lips pursing in thought."... Ya, I try not think of that aspect of it. Everyone out there is poor. The feeling of seeing kids and families starving on the street just goes away after awhile. You kind of just go numb."

"It shouldn't be like that."

"No, it shouldn't."

"Which is why you're starting the revolution? To try and get people into good homes with food and with true families?" James asked, a small sense of hope filling the boy yet again.

Kendall only nodded his head. "That's exactly what I'm doing it for. Well, and other reasons, but that is one of the main ones. I've ignored the people for so long, I've just gone numb. I can't keep doing it, especially if I _can_ make a difference. I want to get girls out of the camps, and I want guys to have the decision as to whether or not they _want_ to go into the army or not, instead of being forced into it."

"Wait- you don't get to decide?" The brunet crooked his neck, head falling on an angle. He was (yet again) shocked by the new piece of information.

Did his Father allow all of this?

"Hell no. Boys have a mandatory One year training and fighting for the army. We don't get to decide. And most guys don't leave after one year, the officers and your Dad force them to stay or else they're killed. Same with the girls. If they refuse to go to the camps, or have a child, they're killed. It's pretty gruesome, dude."

James eyes fell downcast once again, embarrassed by what his Father was doing. Was this all true?

According to his Father's fear of this rebellion, and the tone of sincerity in Kendall's voice, James believed it to be the honest truth. It made him sick.

"...That's not right." The brunet spoke softly.

"No. It's not. Again- reasons as to why we people need to start a revolution. We're people who have feelings and want freedom and happiness. We should be allowed to have that just as much as you and the rest of the High-Borns. Just because we were born poor doesn't make us any less human."

James nodded his head. "I agree with you. I agree with you completely, Kendall."

A knock suddenly made its way through the locked door. James, from years of fearful experiences, could recognize the sound of the door opening slightly. To the untrained ear, no one else would have heard it.

"Mr. Knight?" A voice called out. It was a quiet maid of the Diamond staff, which let James relax a little. "The President believes that it's best if you leave now. He wants you to think about what you've talked about, and he'll arrange another meeting within the next few days." The maid closed the door as silently as she had spoken. The _click_ of the door was almost silent.

James let out an loud gasp. Had an hour already past? Turning to the clock, he realized that not only an hour had past, but two. How in the world-

Mission failed. Mission failed. He failed. Oh, shit. Oh no! Ohh noo!

He could feel his body beginning to tremble, but he couldn't force himself to move as Kendall approached the door way.

He heard the audible click as it unlocked from the outside.

"I'd like to see you again." Kendall called out abruptly. "And maybe next time we'll start off fresh. Forget our entire introduction to each other didn't happen, and next time, no one will try to seduce anyone else. How about that? Another chance, because I think you could use a friend."

The full two hours of pure conversation forgotten, James stifled. "Why do you care?" He sneered, but the obvious vulnerability that he felt made its way through the wavers of his voice.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders.

"Because no one should be forced to do what you do alone. Everyone could use a friend, and maybe I want to be that friend. I have a feeling your Father will be sending me in here for good measures quite a bit more often, from now on."

James continued to stare at Kendall. Should he be angry that the blond didn't fall for his mastered art of seduction? That he failed his mission?

Or should he be happy? Someone had finally seemed to take a genuine interest in him.

"Lesson 101 of friendship, friends always help each other out. So don't worry. I'll act like we actually did stuff, that you've miraculously changed my way of thinking in front of your father. You won't be hurt, I promise." Kendall spoke with such an ease from the doorway.

As soon as the blond left the building, James collapsed back into the couch.

He failed. He never failed. Never. His father would be furious if he found out. But, Kendall said that he wasn't going to say anything, right? Was he actually going to keep his word? Why would he? Kendall had no reason to. Why lie? But then why would he say he would? This was all so confusing for James!

James let out a frustrated cry, letting his head fall into the palm of his hands.

What Kendall had said about being friends. That sounded nice. James never really had any true friends. After his mother disappeared over 10 years ago, James spent the majority of his years 'brainwashing' future allies. Was it really that bad?

Though, if being truthful, James didn't want it. Those hands running all over his body, doing whatever they wanted. Their rough tugs to his hair. The images that haunted James in his best daydreams. He hated it! He hated all of it!

But it was the only way to help his dying country. Make his father proud. Jett was already in line for becoming the future President, so James would never get the chance. This was the only way to help his people from the inside.

James ran a shaking hand through his brown locks. He barely even noticed when his father entered the room. The man's hands encircled the young boy's shoulders as soon as they were an arm's length away. James glanced up to the man in front of him, looking him right in the eye.

James made sure not to show any emotion.

"We got him, my beautiful boy.' The elder man whispered softly into James' ear, caressing his face with one hand. "He's ours. He won't be planning a rebellion anytime soon."

The man's hand was now brushing against James' cheek bone, thumbing over the reddening blush.

"He'll be back in two days, so I expect you to do what you do best again. But, in the mean time, you deserve some time to relax. You did a wonderful job."

James shuddered at the man's tone. President Diamond was inching closer and closer to James' face, slowly closing the distance between them.

James felt the usual overwhelming sensations that always hit him full force when his father touched him.

His stomach knotted. His knees almost buckled, even though he was sitting. He wanted to run away and hide. He wanted to fall to the floor, curl into himself and never have another soul touch him like _this_ again.

And as his father's smooth lips brushed against James' own, the repeating words 'my beautiful boy' toying the boy's mind, James felt the bile rise in his throat.

Reality set in quickly, just as it always did in this type of situation.

He could never get away. He was his father's toy. James would never escape. He would never have true friends. So, why even think about it?

President Diamond's large hands wrapped themselves around James' waist, pulling him closer. His tongue forced its way into the non-consenting mouth, deepening the kiss.

James shook, trembled, begged the Gods above to let this stop.

This was the punishment he had been so hopeful to avoid.

His hazel eyes glanced at the open doorway, searching for help. The angry, resentful leer of his brother met James. Jett shook his head harshly, putting out a scowl before dashing down the hallway, thundering footsteps marking his path the entire way.

That was James' last chance of help. It faded away into the distance just like his dreams that someday he could escape all of this.

* * *

Chappter donne.

This is strange, isn't it?

Read and Review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya, time for Chapter 3! This is a slower chapter, and again, I find it's more like a script (which I don't like for my personal writing). Mostly it's James and Kendall's character interactions and how their relationship is developing, so yah, slow. This definitely isn't one of my faves, grrr... The writing is just- grr, haha!

And I'm sorry if there are multiple errors. My head is pounding to much to edit properly, but my stubborness is acting up so I **need** to post it :p If the interactions and '_thoughts_' are jumbled and difficult to figure out who's talking, I'm sorry. I tried to edit, but I'm not sure how well I did :p

And thank you sasukesmyemo394, Emark, CoogrrrShae, Powah, Samantha Maslow17, Prettyinticklemepink, and EthanLover, for the wonderful reviews, as well as everyone else who has added this story to their favorites and alerts! Love it so much! Thank youuu :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

A thundering night passed the downtown part of LA. Pouring raindrops smacked against the ground violently. The abandoned posters filled to the brim with political jargon were destroyed against the pavement.

In an underground pub during the brutal night, was where the meeting of the revolutionaries took place. The Thirsty Duck, where lighting was dim, and people were boisterous. The known group would be unseen by the untrained eye. The noise level was almost unbearable, as public alcohol consumption usually heightened during desperate times, so they would not be heard by various, rumour-making civilians.

It had been less than 24 hours since Kendall visited the Diamond Mansion (*ahem* Skyscraper). His letter about their next meeting came in the mail earlier that morning.

Kendall was expected to return to the Diamond Mansion/Skyscraper in exactly two days.

Kendall made sure to keep his group of idealists small. If there were too many revolutionaries, differentiating ideas might cause problems. Kendall, himself, was a pacifist. He liked to stay quiet on the sidelines, and jump in full force when needed and only when needed. Many other frustrated beings felt that force and violence was the only way to overthrow the government. That specific idea was something Kendall was definitely against. He wanted to remain civilized about the entire ordeal.

Was that so wrong?

Throughout all of his thoughts, the apparent silence was creating an awkward tension throughout the rest of the group.

It was broken suddenly, by the oldest revolutionary of the group. Even being the oldest, he was only 22 years old, having already completed his time in the Military.

"We need to get Diamond out of presidency now. People are starting to get restless. Did you hear what they did to the Air Base the other night? 3 helicopters were destroyed and 5 were left dead. We need to do something now." Dak Zevon spoke, fingers pointing and striking the air with each point he made.

Logan looked at Carlos, who in return glanced at a solemn Kendall.

When moments passed and no one followed up on the conversation, Dak decided to take it into his own hands yet again.

"And they have a good reason to be restless. There is an imbalance between what we have, and what we _know_ can get. If that's not a good enough reason to even think of planning a coup d'état, let alone a revolution, I don't know what is. And want to know something? We are sitting here, in a noisy ass pub, eating food and talking. We are not helping our cause at all, nor have we for the past couple months. Why are we not doing anything?" He whispered viciously across the table.

Kendall ignored whatever was previously said. He didn't like where that conversation was headed, so he needed to change the topic, now. They were in too much of a public place to be discussing such matters. Which, if Kendall wasn't lying to himself, was the exact reason as to why he chose the public outing.

He glanced at the table, sighing. "President Diamond believes that I fell for his tactics, that I fell for everything he's offering and that I'm slowly going to stop the rebels. That, of course, isn't the case, but I'm going to keep up the act. Y'know, get as close to President Diamond and his family as I can. If I can gain their trust I might be able to find out some secrets that could help us out later on. Since I'm still a threat, President Diamond is going to keep inviting me over for daily or weekly meetings. That is what I have deciphered so far."

Logan automatically tore a piece of his cod and stuck it into his mouth, chewing it gently. Cod was a rarity now a days, he had to savour the amazing food.

"So, by tactics, I'm guessing you met the Diamond kid?" The raven haired boy asked with a mouth full of fish.

Carlos let out a giggle as he leaned in closer to Kendall. The zealous boy jumped up and down in his chair, smiling giddily for the response. On the other side of Kendall, the only other revolutionary of the group, Dak Zevon, mimicked Carlos' prior movements and leaned in closer to Kendall, obviously lacking the excitement that Carlos held.

Kendall just stared with a blank expression at Logan, blinking an infamous amount of times before answering.

"Swallow your food before you speak." He scowled.

Logan instantly bit his lip, giving the 'Leader' his best 'Really?' face. He grabbed another, larger piece of cod, shoving it into his mouth. "Did you meet the kid or not?" Logan asked, making sure he spread his lips wide enough so Kendall could see all the chewed up contents.

The blond shuddered in disgust. "Ya, Logan, I met the kid. And you won't believe it, he's with us. The youngest Diamond agrees with us on the revolution."

All the people at the table had to hold onto their jaws, just to keep them from falling to the floor in shock. Partly from finding out that the youngest Diamond was in fact, a boy, and partly because of the obvious reason in Kendall's sentence.

The youngest Diamond really believed in their cause?

"No way. Dude, thats- That's great!" Carlos exclaimed, flinging his hands into the air and forcing the blond into a one-sided bear hug.

"Ya, it is!" Dak followed in suite.

Logan, tired of teasing Kendall, swallowed the cod and leaned back into the seat, an idea popping into his head as to how the recent news could be useful to them.

"He can come handy." Logan said thoughtfully.

They all watched as Kendall's small smile dropped from confusion. "... Wha-?"

"Think about it." Logan said, getting excited over his ingenious plan. "He's President Diamond's tool, the power behind all of the President's operations. Without him, our nation is practically nothing. He has to know a lot about the families secrets. Planned attacks, maps, codes. Kendall, this is great!"

"Wait, what are you getting at." Kendall asked almost fearful of his friend's response.

"It's simple. He already agrees with us, so all you have to do is get him to trust you, create a faux friendship for a bit, learn some secrets that can help our cause, and bada bing bada boom, revolution is over and the civilians win!"

Kendall nodded at the plan. He liked most of it, just not the creating of a faux friendship with James. That just didn't seem right, especially after how the last meeting went with the boy.

"Then what happens after that?"

Logan answered as soon as Kendall's question was asked, as if the raven haired boy was expecting it. "Execute the Diamond family and everyone who followed them." He finished his sentence with a slam of his fist against the table, a prideful smile smudging his usually desolate face.

Kendall's overly large eyebrows shot up. "Including the kid?" He had to use all of his self control not to yell with a mixture of angst, fear and anger.

"Of course the kid! He's part of the Diamond family. After we need him, he won't be of use to society anymore. All he knows what to do is let people fuck him. We use him for our little plan, and throw him away once he's washed up. Simple as that!"

Kendall shook his head.

No. No. No. He couldn't let that happen. That wasn't going to happen. "Logan- he's a person-"

Kendall was interrupted immediately by the angered teen seated on the opposite side of the table. "Ya, well so are the thousands of other people dying daily from over-exhaustion, starvation, disease, you name it. And it's all under the Diamond regime. That's why we need to get back at the_ entire _Diamond family, otherwise it wouldn't be fair. So many people have died for no reason. And that isn't fair to us, our people, our friends, the deceased, our famili-"

Logan bit his lip, almost to the point where it was near bleeding. He had to stop himself. Collect his thoughts before he would say something he'd regret.

He could feel himself trembling in anger. Shaking his head and sighing, he lifted himself up in his seat.

Kendall glanced at the haunting eyes of his best friend of almost 14 years. Kendall tried to get his voice heard once again. "Fine. But James-"

"It's closure, Knight. We won't need the Diamond kid after using him to get to the families secrets. He's going to die, either way. Get used to it."

"... Then we're no better than President Diamond himself" Kendall whispered softly as he watched Logan swiftly leave the underground pub in pure rage.

The boy was usually able to calm himself before he turned angry as a bull when they see red. He was usually in complete control, so it threw Kendall off when the older boy threw a fit.

Carlos immediately glanced at Kendall worriedly, large dark brown eyes portraying all fearful, sad, and sympathetic emotions the boy held.

"He's right, you know?" Carlos murmured gently, lifting himself from his seat and leaving.

Dak was to only one who remained in his chair, neither sparing a single glance for the disappearing revolutionaries or at the blond currently lost in thought.

Dak picked up Logan's abandoned piece of cod, throwing it into his mouth and swallowing it almost whole.

Kendall was a good person. He couldn't do that to James. Even if they had just met today and the kid tried to fuck him at first, he was a good guy. He was just lonely and needed a friend.

... If he thought about it, Kendall and James really weren't that different. They were both alone, needed friends, and put into a situation that was against their control. Both boys didn't want to be in their situation.

James didn't deserve the treatment he was given. He didn't deserve the plan that Logan was about to set out for him.

It wasn't his fault that he was born a Diamond, he just was.

But, it wasn't the civilians faults that they were born poor, they just were.

If they won the revolution, then Logan was right; The entire Diamond family and their following of High-Borns would have to go.

Closure.

Kendall felt his heart pound against his chest.

What was he going to do?

* * *

"So, Kendall!" President Diamond began excitedly. "I understand that you are an excellent player of hockey, am I correct?"

Kendall let a fake smile appear on his face. He had to keep up the lack luster, dry and unresponsive ways that he answered questions about the revolution. He couldn't let President Diamond know that the rebellion was still going to happen eventually. "I wouldn't say I'm excellent, but I definitely know how to rush a net."

"Of course, you would be one to be modest. My oldest son Jett plays hockey. I'm sure he'd love to play you a game of one-on-one. Only if you're interested, of course." President Diamond said with his creepy yet genuine smile.

The smile was of pure white teeth, wide and blaring towards Kendall. It was reminiscent to that of all High-Borns, so Kendall had no idea why the President's always seemed to send shivers running down his back.

"I'd love to." Kendall agreed quickly.

"Great! How about now?" President Diamond said, taking Kendall's plate of the unfinished Apple Pie away from him.

"Umm, you know, I'm a bit full. Maybe next time? What I would love to do is... umm- maybe visit your son. James, was it? I had such a great time the other day. He just has a way with words. And o-of course, it will be merely for professional reasons."

"Say no more" The President responded, smile growing even wider.

More shivers were sent down Kendall's back.

"It's 2:05, he should be done with his daily work schedule by now." President Diamond glanced at Brad the Butler from across the room. Kendall followed his gaze, and watched as Brad nodded his head, never moving an inch from his position at the door.

_Wouldn't that job get boring after awhile?_ Kendall mused.

"Perfect! He's in his room waiting for you. I'm sure you know how to get there, or would you like Brad our Butler to help you out again?"

Kendall scowled. Ever since he first saw Brad underneath of a gasping James, Kendall couldn't help but want to hurt him. He couldn't even look his way without wanting to knock the poor guy out.

Kendall didn't know why he had this feeling. He had always been a protector of sorts. Helping other's was just in his nature.

But Brad never really did anything wrong.

_Y'know, he just shoved two fingers into James' ass without any lubrication and hurt the kid, is all._

"I'm sure I can find my way." Kendall answered with a smirk.

It took Kendall a solid 20 minutes before finding James' room and entering it.

The brunet was in a deep sleep on the couch, hidden beneath a flowing blanket. His bangs were stuck to his face, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he slept.

There was a slight sweaty sheen across his tanned skin, Kendall noticed.

He looked completely at peace. Hell, Kendall even noticed the tiny smile that was eased onto his lips.

The blond could feel his heart almost break into two. The plan was to use the kid. It could seriously break him, and then the tiny grin that he wore when he slept could shatter and disappear completely.

Shaking his thoughts away, Kendall decided he had to wake the boy up. How would he ever find out information if the beauty was asleep.

... Beauty? As in short form for 'Beautiful'? Did Kendall really just think that?

Shit.

"James" Kendall whispered, closing and locking the door behind him.

"James-" He lulled gently.

The pretty (not beautiful) boy shifted, eyes beginning to search for the sound that had awoken him.

"K-kendall? You're here already? What time is it!" If he hadn't just woken up, Kendall knew that he would be panicking for over sleeping right now.

"Hey, it's fine." Kendall said softly.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, James began moving his blanket out of the way, making room for Kendall to sit.

"Are you going to try to jump me again if I sit down?" Kendall asked, making sure to lick his lips provocatively.

Maybe it would be easier to find out information while sleeping with kid, instead of trying to create a (false) friendship with him.

That way Kendall wouldn't get hurt.

In the deep recesses of his mind, the blond knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't do that to James. If he let himself admit it, he also knew deep down that he didn't want to have sex with the kid either.

If there was no love involved, what was the point?

James flinched, his body freezing in place. He looked up meekly through widened eyes.

He was scared. "I th-thought you said we were starting from scratch, that we were forgetting what happened before. You know, try the friend method?..." James' voice, so small, growing even quieter to an almost silent tone by the end.

With the answer that Kendall was hoping for deep deep down, he took the open seat on the couch obligingly.

James smiled lightly.

"So, I take it that you told my Dad that we... um, did things?" James asked, still fearful that Kendall would take back what he said before and decide that he wanted to just be fuck buddies.

The blond stared at James, absolutely focused on how the boy blushed and bit his lip, how wide his hazel eyes were. How his hands were fidgeting with the side of the blanket.

If Kendall knew the boy better, he would have pulled him into a protective hug until he felt better. Because right now, the kid looked almost ready to break, and Kendall did not like that.

"Kind of." Kendall responded. This response obviously did nothing to help James' oncoming anxiety attack. "I inferred it more than anything. I just said that I thoroughly enjoyed my time with you, that you were very interesting, and I loved hearing your thoughts on our entire ordeal. Your opinions really helped me see a different perspective."

James gasped comically, hands dropping the corner of the blanket. "You actually said all that?"

"Word for word." Kendall replied with a grin. He slung his hand over the back of the couch, crossing his legs. The squishiness of the leather moved along with Kendall's body, surrounding his sides and comforting him.

Oh yeah, he could get used to this.

Realizing that Kendall Knight wasn't about to lie to him, James settled back underneath the blanket, finally relaxing. He stretched his feet outward, almost hitting the blond's side.

"So, Kendall-" He asked, completely oblivious to his prior movements that Kendall now could not stop thinking about. "- we talked a lot about me last time, what about you? I want to hear more about the life that Kendall Knight lives. Let's start off with a simple question... What's _your_ favorite movie?"

Without missing a beat, Kendall answered – "Avatar."

Now it was James' turn to cock his head in confusion, having never heard of the film prior to this visit. "Never heard of it."He said without emotion.

"It's pretty old. Almost 70 years, I think? Something like that-" Kendall mumbled. "It's about this man who, for scientific and personal reasons, becomes an Avatar, which are these large, blue native-American-like beings. They're very reserved, and live by the land. But Human's are on their planet, trying to inhabit it and use its resources for money. The man, at first, becomes an Avatar to find out information to use against the Avatars and to help man-kind, but he slowly begins to fall in love. With the way of life and a girl, or course. Because every movie needs a love interest-"

"Shawshank Redemption doesn't." James spoke swiftly, breaking Kendall's train of thought. He let out a giggle when the blond glared at him.

"Getting past that; He turns against the humans and begins a rebellion of sorts to stop them, leading the Avatars the entire way during the war."

James couldn't help but gleam. "It sounds like you," He said, accidently brushing his foot against Kendall's upper thigh.

And there it was, the familiar tingling sensation that both boys couldn't name but secretly liked. They froze. And, much to Kendall's hatred, James instantly retracted his foot and glanced away abashedly.

Rubbing his side, trying to re-imagine the feeling of James' foot, Kendall attempted to make the fidgeting boy comfortable again.

He had to ignore the rapid beating of his heart for at least a few moments. James was his priority, not his own stupid heart that was slamming itself against Kendall's chest frantically.

"Ya, that's probably why I like it so much. And it's action packed, which isn't a bad thing. The CGI is pretty good, nothing compared to today's standards, though."

'_Sturdy sentence. No hesitation. No stutter. Job well done if I do say so myself' _Kendall thought to himself.

The conversation was about nothing important, but neither boy wanted it to end. They were both interested by what the next would say.

"So, the man in Avatar had a love interest, and since the Avatar man seems to be exactly like you-'

"Nothing like me, but go on."

"Sue me, I've never seen the film. Anyways, you said he fell in love with the land and a girl. So Mr. Knight, is there a certain hottie with a body that you have your eyes on?" James asked, eyes peering into the blonds.

Kendall glanced at the glass coffee table in front of him, shaking his head.

"N-no. Not anymore at least." Kendall confided weakly. "I did date a girl for a while named Jo. She was great. She was one of those people who, when they had a problem, tackled it full on before getting up and moving on. She was one of the few who left the camps mentally stable. I mean, she had relapses where all she would do was sit in bed all day and freak out if anyone touched her, but she didn't let her memories take her down all the time. I have so much respect for her. I mean, we loved each other, we still do, but not in a normal way. It was more of a brother-sister type bond than anything, which was so weird when we kissed." He explained the situation calmly to James, watching each one of the boy's emotions.

"No one right now?" James asked.

"No one right now."

The brunet smiled to himself.

At the same time, they looked around the room, having no idea what to say next.

...The weather was nice, maybe that was a good topic opener? James had no idea, but when he glanced up at the clock, noting the time, he jumped up from his seat, momentarily forgetting his panic about conversation openers.

"Shit! You've been here for almost 20 minutes, and I haven't even offered you anything yet. I'm a terrible host! Uhm, I'm sorry! Would you like something to drink? Eat, maybe?" James offered, eyes sending Kendall silent apologies.

Kendall chuckled at the flustering brunet. "Just relax, dude. You're trying too hard. But, sure. A drink would be nice."

"Of course!" James ignored Kendall's comment about 'trying too hard, relax' and ran towards the open kitchen in a fit, flinging his head into the fridge to see what he had.

... He was very over dramatic, wasn't he?

"Well, I have orange juice, water, milk... I could make us some tea if that suits you better?" He called out, turning to look at the blond once again.

"Water sounds great, dude."

Calming down from his frenzy, James opened the nearby cupboard, grabbing two glasses.

Filling them with ice and to the brim with water, he set them aside on the counter on top of authentic coasters.

"Anything to eat?" James asked once again, trying to be as polite as possible. He really wasn't good with this whole 'friend' thing.

Kendall walked into the kitchen and settled himself against the counter in front of the glasses of water.

"Nahh, man, I'm good." He replied coolly, leaning against the counter.

James immediately closed the cupboard that held the increments of food.

Kendall wanted to gaze inside the boxes of wood, see what James had at his disposal every damn minute of the day, but if he did that, he would never stop staring.

There would probably be a puddle of drool by the time James was able to knock Kendall out his paralyzed state.

Food seemed to have that effect on Kendall.

"Alright then," James said, facing the blond with a friendly smile.

"So... what do friends talk about, exactly?" James question him.

Kendall raised one of his eyebrows. "Pretty much what we've been talking about. But, if you need help, umm, oh! What's your favorite colour?"

"Green." James shrugged.

Kendall laughed. "No way, dude. That's mine too. Umm. Next question, next question..." Kendall bit his lip as he ran through the different ideas inside his mind, fingers placing themselves against his chin. "... If you had to live with one meal for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

"Spaghetti, definitely." James spoke again without a pause.

"Really? Out of all the options, you choose spaghetti?"

"Well, it's carbs, so it would keep you fat. It can be healthy... and it's sort of the best meal in the entire world and I don't think I could live without it." James said the last line quickly and without taking a breath.

Kendall's upper lip twitched with disgust, which made James laugh.

"Gross." The blond gagged.

"Alright, Knight, what would you eat?" James asked, once his laugh began to fade.

"I would eat something nutritious and could keep me alive for the rest of my life. I've heard that rice and bananas could keep you alive for a long time." The blond reminded himself of Logan when he said that. All facts and nothing fun or interesting. It was a serious question, and one not to be taken lightly... He really needed to stop spending so much time with the genius.

"S-so you'd eat rice and bananas, because of a rumour you heard?" James let out with a cute little stutter.

"Yup!"

"Well, have fun living for two months. I'll be off eating my spaghetti!"

It was Kendall's turn to burst out laughing once again. "You wouldn't be able to exercise or run around or have fun from eating all that spaghetti." He mocked evilly.

The brunet was getting flustered, and Kendall couldn't help but notice how adorable it was seeing him freak out. He was like Carlos that way, at times he was reminiscent to a giant teddy bear that you just wanted to cuddle.

_Dammit, Knight. No! No giant teddy bear. No cuddling. No!_

"Are you saying I'd become fat?" James asked brokenly.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Kendall teased, poking James' arm.

James blinked a few times, mouth formed into a perfect 'O'. He placed an effeminate hand against his chest. "Just so you know, this lovely body right here," He said, eyes closed and taking a deep breath. James pointed at his flat stomach, "-is never going to be fat."

"Keep dreaming, buddy. It'll happen. One day, in the near future, you'll be fat. I can feel it."

James gasped loudly, absolutely and positively hurt by Kendall's remark. "That is not true!"

When he noticed the genuine fear that hid behind the hazel eyes, Kendall couldn't hide his laugh anymore. He burst into a fit, slamming his fist against his knee for emphasis that this was beyond hilarious.

The kid cared way too much about his appearance.

James only pouted. "Whatever..."

Kendall brought himself back up to eye level with James, wiping off a stray tear that had gotten away, "Ahhh, sorry man. You were just- you were _actually _scared. You should have seen your face."

James smiled half heartedly, his ego still a little hurt by Kendall's comment, but he decided to let it slide.

Both boys turned towards the counter, almost in sync with one another. Their eyes remaining on each other's facial expressions. They reached out their hands to grab the momentarily abandoned glasses of water. Without knowing it, they grabbed the same cup, hands clasping over one another.

They froze.

James could feel the heat of Kendall's palm that was so distinct and quite the opposite of the frozen glass of liquid underneath James' own hand.

And there it was. The familiar stomach flutter, rapidly beating hearts, blush and the need to touch to the other, that magically appeared from the contact.

The two boys ripped their hands away so quickly it was as though they were burned.

James, the melodramatic one of the two, even cradled his hand with his other arm, pouting.

Kendall glanced down at his shoes, eyes straying away from James.

Shit, James just ruined this. He could feel the awkwardness rising. They were supposed to be friends, and he had to go ruin it by grabbing the same glass as Kendall. He was so stupid! "You know, maybe I should just-" James tried to say, side stepping Kendall.

Kendall, realizing that the boy was trying to make a quick getaway, grabbed onto his upper arm, forcing the boy backwards.

James, however, was not expecting the sudden movement. His arm was jerked back, his upper body following quickly. He could feel his feet slipping from under him. The next thing he knew, air was rushing through his perfect hair, a sudden force knocked itself against James' falling back, and he tumbled to the ground through a dance of twists and turns.

Whatever he bumped into on the way down, was now directly on top of him, limbs entangled around limbs.

Kendall had somehow manoeuvred himself so that one arm was around James' waist, taking the brunt of the fall for the brunet's back, and the other was around his shoulder and neck, his hand covering the back of James' head.

The brunet had landed with a thud, and quickly realized that he was unharmed. He wasn't sure he could say the same for the blond's arms, though.

"Kendall?" He asked after a moments silence.

James slowly lifted his eyes open, seeing Kendall's green orbs staring back at him, barely an inch away from his own hazel ones.

James could feel the hot breath escape the blond's seemingly soft lips and tickle his own.

"... C-could you please get off me?" He whispered softly, his stutter returning as soon as his nerves hit him again.

Their lips were so close. The sound of breathing, the gleam that surrounded Kendall's forehead was making James want to close the short distance between them.

He wanted to hold onto the blond tighter than he already was now.

_Wait- tighter? Ahhhh, that must be why Kendall can't get up! _James quickly thought to himself. He immediately let go of the blond's waist, who in return, still wasn't lifting himself from the brunet underneath him.

Green eyes darkened, pupils dilating.

James could have sworn he could feel the smallest formation of a bulge against his upper leg.

James panicked.

"Kendall!" The boy screeched. Whatever funk Kendall had previously been in, he was now out of due to bleeding ears.

"Fuhhhh-" Kendall caught the glimpse of James squirming beneath him. "Shit, I am soooo sorry!" Kendall yelled, jumping up from his spot on top of James, and helping the other boy up with a tug to his wrists.

"It's alright" James replied sheepishly.

The awkward tension that Kendall had tried to avoid only increased.

"You know, maybe I should go..." Kendall said quickly, running a hand through his now unruly hair.

"Ya, that might be for the best." James replied softly.

Kendall nodded, never looking James in the eye. He could tell by the shuffle of James' feet that he was doing the same. Embarrassment equalled lack of eye contact. That was just one more thing Kendall seemed to share in common with James.

He tried to smile, but it quickly faded. He didn't want to waste anymore time, so Kendall dashed to the door on the far end of the room.

When he reached the large, judging piece of mahogany that was the only thing standing between Kendall and freedom from the situation, Kendall thanked James for the good time, as well as saying that he'd be back soon. James grunted in agreement.

Kendall grabbed the cold, golden door handle, twisting it.

"K-Kendall, wait! ..." James called from behind suddenly. The blond could hear the urgency and fear that the burnet was trying to contain, but was failing miserably at hiding.

"You do want to keep this strictly a friendship type of relationship right? Because, technically my duty is to please you, so if that's what you want, I have to oblige." James stated.

"No, I don't want you to have to oblige. I want to be friends with you, and only friends, James. Don't worry about that anymore. Just go with the flow and let's see where it leads us."

Every word Kendall said was true, genuine. James felt his heart flutter.

"So I can trust you then? Like, this isn't some false hope you're giving me because you feel sorry for me? Do you actually mean it?"

The blond almost let his shoulder's slump forward. Almost.

"I do mean it, James. I mean all of it."

"Okay then... Uhm, Kendall?"

"Yes, James?"

"If you want to come over here more often-" The boy was absolutely flustered. He was back to fidgeting his fingers, and shifting around on his heels. It was cute, Kendall remarked.

Trying to keep himself moving instead of turning bright red, James grabbed a flat piece of metal, lifting it towards Kendall as he moved toward the Leader.

When James was only a few feet away, Kendall grabbed the... thing. James pointed to a button on the bottom of the flattened... hunk of metal? Kendall had no idea what the thing was, but he pressed the indented button anyways.

Blue rays ignited from the bottom, and a holograph shot out. Kendall, glancing through the streams of light, tried to understand the image it was creating.

A map of the Diamond mansion. If Kendall gently pointed to a room once, names, numbers and details of what exactly happened in said room would appear.

It even showed each member of the house hold. Holographed President Diamond was still sitting in his chair, laughing at something or someone that Kendall couldn't make out. He was sipping his wine thoughtfully.

The image was slightly distorted from being so close.

James glanced at Kendall, and whispered the words 'B2' into the light.

The image instantly began to move. It ran through the mansion, and ended up in a court yard. The entire house was no longer shown, instead the image of just the one room took its place.

Jett could be seen outside, practicing his mastered shooting skills. He was firing what looked to be a M4 assault rifle. Kendall gulped.

He had made direct hits with each of his paper targets. He was proud of his accomplishment.

It sickened Kendall to know that those skills would, no doubt, be used on his own people in the near future.

James whispered to the rays once again, sensing the anxiety that Kendall was feeling from watching his Brother shoot targets. "Return," The image panned out, revealing the entire mansion in all its glory.

Maids cleaning rooms, chefs cooking meals.

And near the corner of the mansion on the 2nd floor, Kendall saw the small holographic image of himself, holding the hunk of metal.

Real Kendall shot out an arm, waving it around wildly, while still holding the metal in his right hand.

The holographic image of Kendall followed along with each of Kendall's movements at the exact same time.

The blond laughed in excitement.

This was perfect.

"This is if you want to come by, and my Dad doesn't know. There might be Leader's here, and it would be awkward if you caught us in the middle of... ya. So, if you want to come by, and don't want that to happen, this could help you with that."

Kendall could tell by how James was shifting that there was more to why James had given this to him, but he figured he wasn't going to be getting that answer anytime soon.

He nodded his head appreciatively, an inaudible 'Thank you' escaping his from his throat.

"And it would be a bother to come through the front door all the time, and have to go through my father. We had a door installed in this room, one just for my Dad's alliances, so they can stop in whenever they want. It's sort of a secret, I guess. But, if you want to use it, I think there's a tunnel near where you live, and it leads right up behind the bookcase over there." James made a hand gesture towards the other side of the room, close to where the bedroom and bed was.

"It's a lot quicker to get here too. Y'know, if my Dad decides he wants you immediately but you're too far away to get here on time..."

James agreed with what Kendall was doing for the people, so he figured that if he helped him out just a tiny bit, Kendall might like him more as a friend. But then James might be bribing his way into the friendship. He didn't want to bribe, he was just trying to help!

"... It's also a pretty good hiding space; The tunnel." With a small scowl, James finished his sentence and shut himself off, ignoring Kendall's concerned look.

And why the hell was he so embarrassed? He was James Diamond. James Diamond never got flustered!

... How exactly did Kendall Knight do this to him?

"T-thanks, James. I really appreciate it. I wouldn't mind coming by here more often. It's good to get away from everyone every once in awhile, y'know?"

James really didn't know, but he nodded at Kendall nonetheless.

Thanking James, he turned towards the bookcase, seeing if the thing actually worked.

Looking at the map and finding James' room once again, he pointed at the bookcase and what looked to be a tunnel behind it. The words 'The King of All Kings' appeared right beside the bookcase.

Kendall glanced up, searching and successfully finding the book within seconds. He tilted it, and heard the bookcase begin to creak from movement.

As the door to the Diamond Mansion did before, the bookcase slid completely backwards silently, revealing a laminated and illuminated hall, complete with aluminum walls and flooring.

There wasn't a speck of dirt of dust anywhere.

Turning to James, Kendall waved at the boy.

"I'll be seeing you soon, James." He smiled and exited through the tunnel, leaving the brunet boy alone once again.

James could still feel the way he felt when Kendall was on top of him, arms around him protectively.

It was such a foreign concept to him, but he felt safe, and he liked that feeling. He had never felt it before, even with the numerous men he had been with.

It so was different. Shocking, warming, almost arousing-

James stopped his thoughts before he went any further. He had to remind himself that Kendall didn't want sex. He wanted to be his friend.

James himself didn't want to have sex with the blond either, yet he wanted to pleasure him in a friendly way... Did that make sense? No? Ya, James didn't think so either.

Why was this all so confusing?

Falling back onto the couch, surrounding himself with his blanket, James fell back into a fitful sleep.

He didn't want to be alone anymore. In the back burner of his mind, James knew that he wished that Kendall was still here, making him laugh at his stories, listening to the boy talk.

A blush crept up onto James' cheeks as he continued to think about the blond.

How did Kendall do this to him?

Little did he know, that said blond, just leaving the recesses of the tunnel, was having the exact same thoughts about the brunet.

Complete with the blush and everything.

* * *

CHappter done.

Shmeh, not my best work, it seems like it was quickly written for the sake of being written. And my head is pounding from studying, homework and editing. It's funny, I need a break from studying, so I use that time to edit and write? Oh lord, lol :p But I'm excited to post the next Chapter! (not this one as much) I actually really like next Chapter, since it involves a lot of Carlos and Logan and the main plot starts there. Teehee! I don't know when that'll be, but it shouldn't be too far away, I think.

Read and Review? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya! Well, here is Chapter 4!

Thank you to CoogrrrShae, jamesmaslowlover, and CrazyKAMESFan13 for the reviews! AND for everyone else who has also favourited/alerted this story! Teehee, I love it!

Warning: Slightly implied angsty smutt (not James x Kendall, sorry!), and Logan is OOC in this. In the show, he's the scaredy cat, runs away from physical situations type of guy, but I kind of made him different in this. He's kind of angrier, for reasons unknown to you, yet ;p AND, this is not a Logan and Carlos chapter (I don't think I have one of those...), it's just around this point that their characters become more prominent within the story, but ya, they are used a lot in this Chapter, but there is still quite a bit of Kames :)

And, once again, for any grammatical errors, I'm sorry. I've tried to edit to the best of my abilities!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

Kendall watched as the government soldiers marched down the street in perfect synchronization.

Military surveillance had lessened since Kendall's visits with President Diamond had begun.

At the beginning of it all, Kendall remembers how anyone who tried to commit treason against their government were quickly killed. This made for many revolution attempts, but none so far had succeeded. Kendall was as close as anyone had gotten. For some reason unknown to Kendall, when the average civilian was killed during his months as 'Leader', this only made people more angry, which in effect, actually made more people join the rebels.

Not being able to kill them all like he had been use to, President Diamond let them do their own thing, thinking that they'll eventually fade. They had nothing to go on, anyways.

No money meant there was no threat.

So why have fear?

But now, with more than 60% of the LA population being rebels, there were more raids than ever. It was starting to become a weekly thing, and people were becoming more aggressive.

At first, windows of small banks were broken into and maybe even local supermarkets that sold President Diamond's autobiography and his magazine.

Now, the people were going after communication towers, air bases, military camps, you name it.

Kendall tried to retain it, but he was only a person. The majority wanted to get rid of the Diamond regime now, which Kendall couldn't do.

He still had to act like he was following President Diamonds ideas, or risk having the entire Nation's military thrust onto them.

... That wouldn't be too much fun.

Whilst the soldiers marched down the middle of the road, a church's bell tolled in the distance, signalling that it was now 1:00 pm.

Every 1:00 pm and 6:00 pm was the national time to recite the Nation's prayer.

All soldiers stopped robotically, putting their hands over their hearts as they began to preach the familiar phrase that made Kendall gag twice a day, daily.

'In Unity and Freedom  
Equality, Peace and Justice,  
There will be One People, One Nation, One Destiny.  
For remembrance of our Past  
And celebration of our Future;  
Our children.  
We are the New America!'

All civilians were expected to follow along, bodies facing the direction of the Diamond Mansion.

It was sick, not to mention, it was a complete load of shit. Absolutely everything that the prayer preached, was not true.

Equality? Peace? Justice?

What a load of bull.

And half of it didn't even make sense, at least not to Kendall... President Diamond must have written it himself.

You could always tell when President Diamond created a poster of propaganda against the Western Pacific Colonies, or when he wrote an article in his magazine. The sentences were over powered with large words that, when put into a slogan or a sentence, made next to no sense with the other words.

You could usually grasp the concept that the man was trying to portray, but... it took a lot of brain power, mocking, and asking Logan questions. Most questions having to do with 'Logan, what does this word mean?'

"Hey, move out of the way!" The soldier screeched, shoving Kendall roughly into a wall.

Kendall rolled his eyes, sinking into the barrier so we wouldn't be roughed up by another soldier.

Try to stay invisible, and you won't get hurt; That was the civilian's motto while soldiers were present.

The blond slithered his way across the concrete wall, until there was nothing against his back. He immediately fell backwards into the alleyway, following the maze of the city so he wouldn't have to deal with the jerks that liked to call themselves members of the military, anymore.

Kendall walked and walked and walked, having no idea of where he was, or where he was going.

The 'Leader', although reluctant, was lost in thought.

He had to figure out a way to create a false friendship, without actually getting attached, therefore creating a real friendship.

It was bloody difficult, especially when the victim of Logan's inane plan was James Diamond.

He just had those big, brown eyes that just made you want to hug the guy.

And the way he spoke about wanting to be friends with Kendall broke the blond's heart. It made Kendall want to hug the guy.

And the way he stuttered every time he felt embarrassed, that blush that leapt uncontrollably onto his face. It just made Kendall's want turn into a need to hug the guy. Why was the guy so huggable?

Why did Kendall want to hug the kid in the first place?

Was that normal?

... Probably not.

This was not how a false friendship is supposed to go!

Letting out a cry of frustration, Kendall slammed his fist into a brick wall.

He was in yet another alleyway, hiding from the outside world. He could think here, and since it was the middle of the day, there was no threat of being attacked.

Perfect.

He was a good 20 minutes march away from the soldiers now, so he was safe for the time being. You never knew when soldiers would get angry and arrest anyone on sight. The attacks against the government's regime had increased, so the arrests and executions for pointless things, by the soldiers, had as well.

And President Diamond was allowing his soldiers to kill 'his people'.

It was disgusting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice that belonged to a familiar being screeched, tossing Kendall out of his very needed thoughts.

Kendall was at the edge of the alley now, staring out into a plaza. He was still hidden behind a large garbage container and darkness. No one could see him, but he could see everything in its natural environment.

Carlos was only a few feet in front of him, his back turned to Kendall.

His tanned arms were secured around a slightly taller male, who was desperately trying to wriggle his way out of the Latino's grasp.

"Damn it, Carlos, let go of me!" The familiar voice that had taken Kendall way from his own mind, screeched again.

"No way, man." Carlos said softly. "Just let it go. These guys don't deserve your attention anyway." He tried to calm the teen in his arms down, as well as trying to remaining calm himself.

Carlos tightened his grip, lifting the boy into the air and attempting to walk away from the plaza.

He only stumbled a few measly steps, before the other male elbowed Carlos in the hip bone. The Latino cried from the sudden pain and let the other's desires come true. He let go.

As soon as the grip loosened, Logan jumped out of his arms, making his way to the laughing nobody's who were standing in the middle of the plaza.

"Hey!" He yelled in pure rage. The older men stopped laughing and peered down at the shorter male.

They looked to be in their early twenties. The oldest looked 25 at most, if at all. All of them were well toned with muscle. They were no doubt from the pier. Only those who worked at the pier were able to get a fair amount of money to pay for healthy food. They were lifting and holding imports and exports all day.

That was the same as 10 hours of lifting dumb bells repetitively.

More than half barely lasted their first week, but these guys seemed to be the small minority that survived and persevered.

Well, wasn't that great for Logan.

"Give me my money back."

All the boys made enthusiastic sounds, interested in what this little skinny male would try to do to them.

The tallest and most structured of all the 5 men walked up to Logan, slipping Logan's wallet between his fingers, dangling it mockingly above the gelled raven hair.

"You know buddy, I like you. You have balls. How about I give you back-" The man brought the wallet down and opened it, lifting a single coin from the center folder, "This 5 cents. Will that be good enough for you?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"Give. Me. My. Money. Back." Logan warned, the vicious tone leaking into each word.

"I don't think so." The man cooed. The other men whistled from behind, cheering their leader on.

Logan pressed his hand into his palm, cracking his knuckles loudly for all the men to hear. "Alright then-" He smiled.

Kendall's shoulders slumped into his chest at the same moment Carlos' did. Both boys let out a sighing 'Ohh noo', wishing that Logan would just walk away. He probably didn't even have that much money in his wallet, anyways.

Logan launched himself at the older male, who was expecting the attack. The man merely dodged by moving onto his right foot, making Logan fall to his knees from the force of his quick movements.

Logan scowled, the flying dust from the stoned floor irritating his eyes.

"Is that all you got there, kid?" The man taunted eagerly with a laugh. It was as if this was a play for him, something to watch and keep him entertained.

That pissed Logan off to no end. "You wish, buddy." He whispered to no one but himself. He picked himself up from the plaza's ground, seeing the audience slowly beginning to surround them.

Well, if it's a show they want, than it's a show they're going to get.

He ran at his opponent, fists lifted. The man stepped to his right, out of the way of the oncoming Logan. His own fist lodged itself into Logan's stomach.

Logan gasped, feeling the bile rise into his throat from the harsh contact. He took a deep breath, falling to the ground quickly again. The man stepped over Logan, kneeling to the ground. He grabbed one of Logan's arms, twisting it into the teen's back. Logan let out a painful cry, feeling his arm on the verge of breaking. He bit his lip, trying to keep from crying out in pain any longer.

The man obviously gained pleasure from hearing his cries.

"Well that was a fun attempt, huh?"

Logan sneered from his position on the ground, as he heard people betting in the audience. Everyone was betting on the man above him, which only raised the man's ego.

Perfect.

"I'm going to win this fight now, but please know that I am sorry for the pain you'll be feeling when you wake up." The man whispered into Logan's ear.

He let go of the arm, bringing his foot back to kick the poor boy sprawled on the floor.

Logan smiled.

When the man's foot was inches away from his stomach, Logan grasped the man's ankle, moving quicker than lightning. He held onto the ball of the foot that was covered with a simple pair of leather boots.

With his free hand, he began pushing harshly against the man's ankle bone. He felt the snap, and heard the man's cry.

Logan jumped up from his position. The man tried to sturdy himself with his only one useful foot, but it wasn't helping much.

He was imbalanced, and biting his lips from the pain, but adrenalin kept the man fighting the smaller teen.

Logan used his pain to his advantage. Once again, Logan ran to up to the larger male.

The man tried to dodge like he had so often, moving to the right like he had done so many times.

Logan had observed this simple movement each time the man had dodged him, and Logan was smart enough to know how to use it against him. The right foot just happened to be the foot that Logan broke a few minutes ago.

The man put pressure onto the ankle, screaming in an instant, almost falling forward to his knees. Logan followed the movement, falling to his knees and sliding to the man's side. He punched him right in the stomach as hard as he could. When the newest source of pain hit the man, he fell suddenly to his knees alongside Logan.

Logan smirked, going in for the final blow. A right hook to the man's cheek at this distance would definitely force the man out of consciousness.

"Get ready, buddy." Logan whispered hauntingly. As he readied himself for the attack, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, lifting him from the ground and away from the man who tumbled unconsciously towards the ground.

... Guess he didn't need Logan's right hook after all.

"What the- Hey!" Logan screamed. He jumped out of the unknowns arms and turned around, meeting face to face with none other than Dak Zevon.

"What do _you_ think you're doing?" The older brunet shouted angrily at Logan.

"That thing over there-" Logan shouted back at Dak, pointing at the slumped being, "Stole my wallet. He wouldn't give it back, so I attacked him for it."

Dak slapped his palm to his face "... You played him, again, didn't you?"

Logan began to grin his cocky grin. "... Maybe."

"Did he know you wanted to be a doctor?" Dak asked quizzically.

Logan, not understanding where the older brunet was going with that, shot up his eyebrows in question. "No?" He replied pursing his lips together.

"Did they know that you wanted to be a doctor, therefore studied the human anatomy, therefore you know how to heal and wound muscles and bones?" Dak asked through the brink of his teeth.

Logan's smiled reappeared, laughing weakly. "Nope!"

"Did he know that you are a fist fighting Champion, winning the Street Fighter's Fighting Champion Brawl of '72?"

The grin just widened on Logan's face. "No."

Dak was now pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes shut from annoyance."So you did play him, didn't you?"

"Ya, I did!" Logan shouted, fisting his palms into the air, signifying his victory, the crowd cheering wildly in response, even though many were angry that they just lost money to their illegal betting.

Logan marched straight to the body, taking back his wallet without shame.

"Do you want to get caught?" Dak roared, shocking everyone around him.

Dak rarely yelled. Ever.

In an instant, Logan lowered his fists which abruptly ended the short lived chant of the crowd.

"What if the soldiers caught you, huh?" Dak continued on, hands flying in the air at his frustration. "We're in a revolution right now, and every support counts. That won't exactly happen if the soldiers knock you off for illegal street fighting!"

Logan lowered his chin, glancing at everything and anything as long as it wasn't Dak's brown eyes that were currently boring into him.

"We need all the help we can get." Dak shouted out. He was still glaring at Logan, but his voice was directed to all of the unknown people.

"Do you want this Diamond regime to continue? Do you want to be in constant fear that you'll be killed for no reason other than the fact that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time? No! Nobody does. That's why we need to keep on the good side until we know we can rid the President of his title. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Who's with me?"

His brown hair fell over one of his eyes as he turned around, beginning to walk around the circle created by intrigued people.

All the civilians cheered quietly in excitement, wooing and whistling at everything Dak was saying.

"Who wants to walk outside and not step on these damn propaganda posters?" Dak shouted.

The crowd, which was only growing larger in size, clapped and made it known that they were in agreement.

"Who wants to go outside and watch a street fight, place bets and not be killed for it?"

Another round of claps and shouts, even louder than before.

"Who wants a job, a family, money, and a life we can be proud of living?"

The people roared, caught up in every word that was rolling off of Dak's tongue.

"Exactly! That can happen. We are people. We have power too, just like President Diamond. And we can live a life like our ancestors once had, if and only if, we get Diamond out of his power. We can do it. Who's with me?"

The cheering was almost overbearing. Logan, Carlos and Kendall all had to place their hands over their ears to stop them from obtaining deafness at such a young age.

Dak continued to smile, no hands covering his own ears.

Everyone's attention was on him, paralyzed and listening to his every word.

He was being glorified.

Dak loved this.

"We can do this everyone. Support the rebellion, we're fighting for a cause, for a better life! I believe it's around the time that soldiers are making their rounds. If you want to survive for a few more minutes as a minor civilian, leave this place, make yourselves safe-"

Dak's smile grew even wider, if that was humanly possible. He had everyone on their heels, wondering what he would say next as he built up the striking silence.

If the soldier caught him making a treasonous speech against his government, he'd be killed on sight.

Lucky for him, the soldiers hadn't shown up on this particular street yet.

"I suggest you leave for now, but if want to help us, us people fight against this fascist government that we live under, then meet me at the Thirsty Duck pub in an hour."

Mimicking Logan, Dak raised his fists to air, another cheering being let out by the over-powering and once again hopeful crowd.

"I have much more to say, and I have ideas, ones that will actually help us get out of this situation. Ones that can avenge our loved ones, our friends-"

Dak turned to Logan, a scowl appearing on his usually serene face.

"Our families." Dak spoke, watching Logan right in the eyes. He sent a ball of spit onto the plaza grounds and the crowd loved it, yelling and shouting profanities against their government every which way.

Shaking his head, Logan tried as gently as he could to pry his way through the crowd of civilians. Once he escaped their grasps, he huffed, leaving the plaza through angry stomps.

Dak smiled, creating the emotion he wanted from the boy, he turned back to the crowd in glee.  
"Get rid of the Diamonds!" He shouted. He pointed to the crowd, who shouted the words back at him.

"Exile the Diamonds!" Dak screamed.

"Exile the Diamonds!" The crowd repeated.

An almost sadistic grin appeared on the older boy's face as he shouted, "... Kill the Diamonds!"

"Kill the Diamonds!" The crowd yelled back with over enthusiasm. "Kill them all!"

Carlos stood where he had been, having no idea of where to go. He watched as Dak continued to win over the people. He watched Logan's disappearing form walk away in shame, eyes downcast. Carlos noticed how the boy was wiping his face with his clothed arm.

The Latino didn't agree with Dak's ideas, most of which included violent actions to get what he wanted, but he also knew that dealing with an upset Logan was like knocking on death's door.

He shuffled in his spot, wishing that he could have just held onto Logan just a bit longer, than none of this would have ever happened.

It was all his fault!

Subconsciously rubbing his hip bone where Logan had hit him, Carlos turned around, a solemn look to his eyes.

Glancing into the seemingly abandoned alleyway, he noticed the pair of sympathetic green eyes watching his every movement.

Kendall was there, he was there the entire time... And he didn't do anything?

He could have stopped the fight. He could have stopped Logan. He could have made the speech instead of Dak, reassuring the people that the revolutionaries were, in fact, working toward removing the government without the use of violence.

He could have done all that, yet he didn't.

Carlos shook his head sadly, watching as Kendall walked away in a complete daze.

His thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

Carlos knew Kendall didn't want to be the Leader, but the blond still held the title. He had a responsibility to uphold- So why didn't he try to help his friends and people when he was so in need?

Carlos tried to follow the blond, stalking him down the alley way.

He was using his self acclaimed 'amazing stealth', and managed to get a few feet behind the blond without being noticed.

Hiding behind an open doorway, he could hear Kendall repeating the same words over and over and over again.

"James."

* * *

"Say it again." A gravelly voice whispered with a lewd tone.

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I Love you. I'm so glad you're here." Robotic. It came as out so easily now. There was no expression, no emotion, no fear or hatred portrayed within the spoken words.

Hands continued to run up and down his body, clutching and tearing skin frantically.

The thrusts quickened and James knew the man was close.

James grabbed the older man's fatty neck that was covered with sweat, pulling him down for one last deep kiss. The brunet opened his mouth instantly, letting the other's warm muscle search every bit for him.

The man was trembling, his thrusts becoming even more erratic. He had to be pushed over the edge.

James needed this to be done. Now.

He forced out a haughty moan into the other's mouth. He let go of the kiss, and began whispering into the man's ear, "Please, I need you. I want to know that I can have a piece of you forever. _Please_. Fill me, I want it."

James had said this line one too many times, and he was now having to keep himself from eye rolling. The man gasped and moaned loudly, thrusting one last harsh thrust into James.

The boy gasped from the pain of the movement, which only pleased the man on top of him more.

The man, who was some Leader of a small country within the European Union, collapsed into the arms of the boy, immediately kissing and biting the bare neck and chest.

"Did you like that?" He asked, eyes peering into James'.

James had to hold back his shudder as the man pulled out, the burning sensation still with him.

"God, I fuckin' loved it. I'm so happy you came, I've been so lonely here. B-but, when will I see you again?" James asked, almost begging. His eyes were wide with fake fear, as if he were actually scared that he would never see the man, who he had no care for, ever again.

James was getting really good at this acting thing.

He let his head rest against the pillow, chin atop the crook of the unknown Leader's neck and shoulder, while he waited for the man to answer. The man was breathing deeply, waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal.

That would probably take a solid 5 minutes, James thought. The man was a fat beast, well past the age of 45.

Almost sneering at the thought, James had to place his mind on other things.

He couldn't help but notice the odour of the man and the wet, slick feeling of sweat of the fat body against James'. It made the boy want to gag.

... Vomiting would be better than gagging at this moment, but James hadn't been allowed to eat since breakfast the day before.

Vomiting was not something James thought he was physically capable of doing right now, as much as his stomach wanted to.

The Leader of the unknown nation/community/country-thing got up from the bed sheets, grabbing onto his trousers that had been thrown in a frenzy to the carpeted floor. His grey eyes continuing to ravish the boy sprawled and unable to move on top of the bed.

"When?" James repeated quietly.

As Unknown buttoned up his shirt, he dove back down to James, grabbing the back of his neck and shoving his tongue inside the boys mouth once again.

James gasped but went along with the god awful kiss.

It was a good minute and a half before the man decided he was done. He leaned away, putting his balding forehead against James' perfect, brown locks.

"Don't worry, Darling. I'll be seeing you soon, I'm sure of it." With only a few inches between them, James noticed the man's ugly crooked teeth, yellow smudging the enamel along the gum line.

It was disgusting, such as the man himself.

A quick glimpse shot through James' mind. Perfect, white, beautiful teeth, belonging to a beautiful smile of a beautiful boy.

... Kendall.

James shook his head.

_No. No, Kendall. The only reason you're seeing him is because you can't have him. You always want what you can't have, don't you, you dirty, dirty slut._

"I'm coming back in a week at the earliest, to sign 'The Treaty of Lisbon' with your Father. When I do that, I can return whenever your heart desires."

_Lisbon. Right. He's the new dictator of that Spainna-Portugelll... Country/nation place thing. Gotta remember that so I can look up his name for next time. Doing it without names is too difficult._

The still-unnamed-leader kissed James with less brutality than before. A mere peck on the lips was all he gave the shaking boy.

James forced a cute grin onto his face. "Can't wait." He spoke while batting his eye lashes, flicking his bangs out of his face.

The man laughed at the adorableness, walking down the few steps and out the door without a second glance, finally leaving James to his own accord.

James sat quietly on his bed. He had to listen for the _click_ that would tell him that his door was officially closed for the day.

When he heard it, James sighed, falling back onto the almost moist bed sheets.

4 people. That was how many people he had to deal with today.

The dictator of Spani-Portugalla-something was the last of the day. James was done his civic duties for the next two days.

Thank. Fucking. God.

Of course, to James' absolute delight, none had been gentle with his body. They all had their own schedules to run by, not caring about the boy's well being in the least.

2 dictators, 1 leader, and 1 Emperor who was secretly betraying his nation within the Western Pacific Colonies.

It was useful blackmail for the future if the Emperor of the small country decided to go against President Diamond's wishes. The Emperor would have to be an idiot to do that though, as President Diamond made it known how many nuclear arms he had, and that he was more than willing to use it to get what he wanted.

... The imaginary sounds of skin against skin, grunts and moans weaved themselves into James' head.

The boy subconsciously began rubbing his arm, trying to wipe off the nonexistent sweat and filth left by those who had just used him.

Thinking about the day's events made James' stomach churn. He managed to get his body off the bed, knees falling to the ground before his feet could even touch to cold wood floor.

"_You're beautiful."_

James winced at the words.

"_I wish I could have you forever."_

James began to unstably crawl the 40 feet towards the bathroom. His stomach flipping and clutching and clenching the entire way. He could barely feel his limbs trembling underneath his weight.

All he knew was that he needed to get to the bathroom.

"_I love you."_

Lies. They were all lies. No one loved him. He was a toy. His Father's toy. He was a whore.

A slut.

James was nothing.

"_You're mine."_

James reached the toilet, mind completely numb to the violent shaking of his legs and pain shooting up his sides and lower back. He would feel it the next day, but now nothing was registering in the boy's mind.

His vision was blurring, and all his ears were understanding was the constant ring that was coming from nowhere.

The ring, and the thud of his heartbeat. It was pounding inside his head manically.

James tried to calm himself, but to no avail, nothing seemed to work. His breathes only quickened with anxiety.

And as fate would have it, his father's non-existent voice had reached the boy's ears, making the shocked boy shiver even more on the tiled, perfectly white bathroom floor.

It was so superb. So sublime, white. So pure; The bathroom.

It was the complete opposite of the being currently curled on its flawless marble structuring..

"_My beautiful boy."_

Hands flew to the outskirts of the porcelain bowl. His chin rested against the front, too tired to hold his head up any longer. The brunet boy gagged and gagged until only bile fell from his normally soft, pink lips, which were now raw and bruised from hours of reluctant kissing and biting.

He couldn't stop convulsing. Truthfully, he didn't want it to stop.

The gagging hurt.

Tears fell from his eyes, snot dripped form his nose. His face was burning. His throat felt like it was tearing and on fire.

Even if it was painful, it was something. James was still feeling. And as long as he wasn't numb to the pain, James could sleep at night knowing that he was still a person.

He wasn't a robot.

James felt soft hands fall against his back, rubbing comforting circles against the bare skin and muscle.

The brunet flinched at the contact. He just wanted to be left alone. Please, please don't touch him.

No more. No more touches. _Please_?

He tried to get away from the hands, but his body was too exhausted. It was no longer listening to his mind.

He succumbed, hating himself just a little more for being so weak.

The arms reached around his naked torso, pulling him against into a secure embrace. Another flinch. Another whimper.

More comforting touches.

James guessed it was Brad the Butler. Brad often came into James' room to check up on the boy after his... sessions. He always held James as he shook and cried, begging Brad to take the pain away. Take everything away.

The arms, though hesitantly and obviously struggling, went under James' knees, lifting the cradling boy from the cold floor.

The brunet's head instantly fell towards a skinny chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat.

It was so fast, so warm, so reassuring. He could listen to it all day.

He almost felt bad for moistening the person's (most-likely-Brad's) shirt with his stupid, damn tears, but James was too tired to care.

The son of New America's President felt himself being let down on the bed, blankets pulled up and protecting him from any other 'Monsters' that may show up during the night.

He listened to the calming 'Shh's', loving the gentle hand that kindly wiped the wet streaks placed upon his red cheeks.

Brad was never like this, but James didn't feel like he was in danger.

The hands were kind, so it obviously wasn't his Father.

The brown eyes fluttered open, and James saw a blurry figure sitting on the bed beside him. The hand was caressing his cheek.

"Shhh, go to sleep. It'll be alright."

The distorted head with a set of yellow and golden blurry blocks on his head slowly fell forward, closer to the disoriented brunet.

James felt a pair of lips place themselves against his crown, messing up his hair. He couldn't find it in himself to care.

"... Kendall?" He called out.

For the first time since he heard the retched noises come from the bathroom, Kendall felt a small grin tug against his lips.

"Yes. Go to sleep. I'm right here, nothing will harm you... I promise."

Hearing the words he so desperately wanted to hear and be true, James' head fell to his own shoulder.

He was out like a light.

Kendall continued rubbing the boys arms as he slept. He ignored the flinches and whimpers that escaped from the body beneath him. After 20 minutes of the constant rubbing motion, the unconscious boy let out a shuddering sigh, relaxing and cuddling up closer to Kendall.

Kendall smiled. He brought his legs onto the bed, letting his back tumble against the large pillows and headboard.

Feeling the warmth, James subconsciously placed his head on top Kendall's hip, grabbing onto the hand that was rubbing his arm.

Kendall let out a soft giggle.

James and him really weren't that different, as he had thought on numerous occasions.

Both were in a situation that they hated. One which could impact the entire Nation.

It was a lot of pressure. Pressure that neither boy ever wanted.

But, maybe... If they helped each other out, they could get through it together, sharing the burden.

As Kendall watched James sleep, now unable to move from the boy's death grip on his hand, Kendall's smile only grew in size.

He couldn't fake a friendship. He wasn't going to do that to James.

They were going to be friends. True friends.

And true friends help each other out, dammit!

And as James let out little murmurs here and there, Kendall heard the words 'Beautiful' escaping from the his throat.

James really was beautiful, you couldn't disagree with that. But, Kendall was now realizing that ever since he first met the brunet, he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Kendall was too far out to be pulled back into the shore.

The rumour had been that that was what the youngest Diamond did to people.

But friends. Just friends. True friends, Kendall reminded himself.

But, true friends didn't call each other beautiful, did they?

True friends didn't get that warm and fuzzy feeling in their chest every time they touched or were close to each other, did they?

It began to dawn on Kendall.

... Friends didn't hold onto someone with all their heart while they were asleep, just to know that they would be safe, did they...

No. Of course friends didn't do that. Friends cared about each other, of course. When Logan had his nightmares, both him and Carlos would hold the crying boy until he settled down. That comforting wasn't the same feeling that Kendall was having now. 'Friendship' was definitely not what he was feeling.

_You too easy, Kendall. You're emotions always get the best of you. Good work, Buddy... _

Kendall could hear the voices of his two best friends, whispering angrily into his mind.

"_You're such an idiot sometimes, Kendall_!"

* * *

Chappter done.

1... more... exam... left.. DEATH! And poor James, is it really obvious that I REALLY like to make his life hell? I really gotta stop making my favorite characters sufffer severly, hehh... I'm sick -_-

Hopefully you enjoyed it? Even with Logan being a Fighter (Fight scenes are the Death of me... even more so than Exam time. Why do I write them?) and James being abused to the point that I must have a mental instability for so freely writing this? (I don't... Just letting people know, nor have I ever been abused. SO! If his reactions seem off, that might be why. Again, trying my best! I'm sorry If I offend anyone, not my intentions... eeek :/ )

I'll hopefully update again quickly! School is out pretty much out, and my last exam is tomorrow morning, and I don't work again until this weekend, meannning, I have a sheetload of time to write! Yay! Happy me :p

... Read and review? ... Please no flames? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hayoo! Chapter 5, WooHoo! (Pun intended ;P)

So ya, my goal was to write 2 more chapters of this story, and then post this chapter (because than I would be 8 Chapters ahead, instead of 6... I'm weird like that) BUT! This beautiful thing called summer = Free time, which in return = Me being called in to work... .almost every day... For 8 ½ hours... It sucks.

SO because I am overly tired, I have not been able to write, but I decided to post this chapter anyways :p Hope you enjoy it and the Kames fluffyness :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

The boy woke up with a start, nightmares of men grabbing him while his Mother screamed for someone to help plagued his mind.

His brown eyes flew open, first disoriented to the bright sunlight that entered his room through the shafts of his curtains.

His lower body burned from the exertion of the day before, but James had blocked that from his memories. He had to move on.

The next thing he noticed, was the lap which he was currently using as a pillow. Glancing upward, he saw Kendall, sitting upright, eyes shut, his breathing so rhythmic that it almost lulled James back to sleep. Kendall was so relaxed.

James could feel the smirk against his face as he watched the blond.

He thought it was a dream that Kendall had come to him during the night. He thought it was a dream that Kendall held him until he fell asleep, comforting him.

Usually James' mind would play tricks on him, and it would be the image of his Mother doing such things. He always fell asleep with a smile on his face whenever she was there. But whenever he awoke, reality set in, and James only fell a little deeper into his state of nothingness.

James' mother was gone. She was never coming back. President Diamond made sure of that.

A hand ran itself through the brunet's hair. James turned around, stretching his legs sideways. His bed was large enough the Kendall could lay vertically, and James could lay horizontally, and neither boy would be near the edge. That was saying a lot, as both male's were well above 6 ft.

James' head was still on Kendall's lap, his body laying horizontal on the bed, reluctant to move another inch due to the pain.

Kendall's continuous grooming of James' hair, however, seemed to momentarily take that pain away.

"Hey," Kendall spoke, voice groggy from the fitful night's rest.

James realized quickly how he loved how Kendall looked in the morning. Hair tossed, eyes barely open, eyelashes fluttering slowly. The man was gorgeous.

"... You stayed." He said almost dejectedly. Dear lord, was that actually his voice? James scowled involuntarily at himself, hating the way he was acting in front of the Greek God hovering over him.

... Friends. Right. Friends didn't say that about each other... even if it was true...

Kendall gave off chuckle. "Of course I did," He yawned. "Why wouldn't I? I am your friend, right?"

James blushed. "Ya, friends." He said with a genuine smile. James cocked his head, noting the time from his digital clock.

"It's 9:00 am. Nobody's visiting today, and I my Father won't be visiting at least until tomorrow. Do you want breakfast? I can get the Chef to make us something. I'll just say that the leaders stayed over-"

The memories of the day before flashed through his mind, taunting him at random. It was like his own brain wanted to watch the brunet fall. Watch him break as the voices overtook.

"_Mine." _

James moaned, grabbing onto his head, shaking it ferociously.

"_Love."_

Stop the images. Stop the images.

"_Forever."_

Now. Now. Now!

_... "Beautiful Boy"_

Please!

"James, holy shit, dude. Are you alright?" Kendall yelled in terror, latching onto James' broad shoulders. James was shaking so visibly hard that Kendall thought that James was near having a seizure.

Logan was the doctor, he'd know what to do with seizures. Kendall himself? Ya... Not so much.

All he knew was that he needed to snap James out of it.

He shook James with all his might, snapping his fingers in front of the brunet's face.

James lifted his eyes lazily, struggling to tear his hands away from his head.

"Ya, I'm fine." He lied as quick as possible. "I just have a headache." He mumbled feebly.

Kendall didn't believe it for a second, but he knew the symptoms of an oncoming anxiety attack. He knew he couldn't push it.

"Alright then... How about that breakfast. I can talk to the chef if you want."

James tried to smiled sweetly, his hands still clutched to the fine pieces of hair. "No, it's fine. I can do it." James began moving his legs, attempting to crawl off of the overly large mattress.

He hissed in pain, his entire lower half not agreeing with his movements at all.

"How about I just go and get the phone for you?" Kendall offered, his hands hovering over James' form in want to help the kid.

James gulped, pulling himself into a semi-fetal position on the bed. "Sure. Sounds good, dude."

With a small sigh. Kendall bounded off and found the phone in the kitchen... Maybe instead of calling the Staff Chef, he could just make a meal for James and himself here, in the room.

Ya, that sounded like a much better thought to Kendall. Kendall laid the phone down on the counter.

He walked over to the fridge, opening it in one swift movement. "Alright, what do we have here..." Kendall said to himself, fingertips running along his jaw in thought.

There was orange juice, milk, eggs, and a sliced loaf of bread.

Wow... It looked almost like Kendall's kitchen at home. And that was saying a lot.

Frustration taking over, Kendall sighed and moved to the cupboards on the walls.

He opened each one. There were glasses... more glasses. Cups, mugs, bowls, plates, equipment and vast amounts of silverware.

Food? There was some tea, maple syrup, a few spices, and two bananas.

... Yup, this looked exactly like his cupboard at home! Wasn't James supposed to be rich? ... Maybe that's why he had a chef, so James didn't have to cook for himself? Kendall had no clue.

He lifted the maple syrup and cinnamon from the cupboard, along with two plates and a mixing bowl.

He walked back to the fridge, grabbing the bread, eggs and the full container of Orange Juice.

It wasn't long before Kendall retrieved all the utensils needed, and found himself frying the French Toast in the frying pan.

Listening to the sizzling sounds, Kendall grabbed two cups from the cupboard, a tray, silverware, napkins and the two bananas.

He began to lay everything neatly on the tray, perfecting the layout of the top from the year of waitering at a High Born restaurant when he was 16. There were no flowers to finish his piece of decorative art, but oh well. He was sure James would live without there being flowers falling near his head as he ate.

Kendall couldn't help but gawk at the kitchen as he turned the stove off, placing the many perfected pieces of French Toast onto the bare plates, draping the perfectly golden maple syrup over the fried bread.

All the electronics were completely up to date, and worked to perfection. The aluminum material for the equipment was made with such precision, there was absolutely no fault**,** it made Kendall gape. This kitchen had everything a chef could ever want.

Really, it was a cook's wet dream.

The only thing missing was the food. '_Y'know, the least important thing to have in a kitchen' _Kendall thought sarcastically. He grabbed onto the tray and walked back into the bedroom, seeing James fast asleep yet again.

"James." Kendall called out gently.

The boy shifted, but was not yet awake.

"James." Kendall began smiling, especially as the boy growled, mumbling incoherent words that Kendall guessed to be very explicit profanities.

Kendall giggled. He placed the tray of food on the floor, and crawled onto the bed, slowly placing his lips next to the boys ear.

"James..." He whispered softly. James only let out a small mew.

"James... FIRE! ! ! !" James shot out from under his duvet, barely making it to the edge of the bed before his knees gave out. He tumbled forward to the squishy mattress and landed with a thud. James turned to Kendall, bright red from anger.

"You ass!" He shouted with his ever evident anger.

Kendall tried to lower his laughs that reminded James of howling hyenas, but he couldn't. Soon, Kendall was sprawled onto the bed, stomach in pain and crying from what he just did. Oh god, Kendall was comedy genius.

"It wasn't that funny," James huffed. "Someone could have been seriously hurt. Specifically my hair." The boy said, lifting his hands in front of his face, doing a jazz hand type of motion.

"What- what the hell was that?" Kendall gasped between breathes, still laughing.

"What was what?" James asked un-amused and not allowing himself to look at Kendall.

"That- that thing you just did?" Kendall repeated the action, bringing his hands in front of his face, forcing his lips out and pouty-like, before waving the tips of his fingers through the air between from his forehead and his chin.

"Ohh, that." James responded, delight beginning to seep its way back into his voice. "I call it 'The Face'. Made it myself." James turned and smiled brightly at Kendall, before repeating the same hand motion.

... Kendall almost found it sad that the boy was actually proud of that achievement.

James smiled, before glancing down at himself. He was somewhat shocked at his recent findings. Wasn't he-

"... Did you dress me, last night?" James asked, somewhat concerned.

"Ya. I figured you probably felt uncomfortable. And at 2 in the morning, you decided to be freezing cold and take all he covers away, so I found those grey sweats, underwear and that black muscle shirt. Don't worry, it was dark, and I was overly tired. I didn't see much. I'm surprised that I put everything on the right way."

James' eyes only widened from what Kendall said. He bit his lip, looking away in embarrassment.

"You also decided to have a full fledged panic attack at 3 am. You were screaming things about your Mother, so I held you until you stopped, which was until 4:30, by the way. I'm surprised your awake _now, _actually" Kendall said, eyes beginning to close from his lack of sleep._ "_I'm surprised that _I'm_ awake now."

James shifted in his spot on the bed uncomfortably."You didn't have to do that..." He stated as if he was apologizing to Kendall.

The blond made a motion to James, flicking his wrist gesturing that it was fine. He lifted his eyes and got up from his place on the bed, grabbing the tray of food from the floor.

"Yes I did. You were cold and I wasn't about to let you freeze to death and die in the middle of the night from a panic attack. Now I made food instead of calling the chef, so if you can manage, get your little butt up here, sit against the headboard and then we can have breakfast in bed, together."

Kendall had said all this while ignoring the brunet, who's jaw had fallen to the floor from his shock. "You, you, you made food?" He whispered quietly. "... For me?"

"Of course. It's getting cold, so hurry up!"

James could feel the tears rushing to his eyes. The red rim was becoming more apparent to anyone who was in the room. He took a deep breath, brushed his eyelids with his finger and blamed it on allergies. And after a few minutes of failed attempts, James somehow managed to scoot himself up the bed.

By the time he reached the headboard, the tears were gone, bottled back inside the smiling brunet along with every other emotion that was screaming to James that he was undeserving of this kind, kind treatment.

He was a whore.

Whore's weren't treated this nicely. James had learned that from experience.

But as he talked with Kendall, nibbling on the vast amounts of bread, and having a chugging contest with his Orange Juice against Kendall, James couldn't find it in himself to care.

The voices inside his head were ignored, and James felt like he was truly happy.

* * *

James limped painfully into the open court yard. The 'court yard' was an elephant sized area right in the center of the Diamond Mansion. It was the only place where James could go outside, without actually leaving the confines of his home. If he wanted, he could press a button and the roof would move, letting in the true L.A sunlight and heat.

Most of the time, though, the roof was still on, becoming its own sky. It spread the artificial light and weather over the courts. It could rain, be cloudy, or sunny and hot. It was all completely fake, but artificial ecosystem could make James feel as if he was actually outside, though.

He had to stay home at all times, just in case someone decided that they needed James' 'company'.

The 'outside' haven was a sanctuary to James. It was filled to the brim with luscious foliage. His dad placed in a heating system so exotic flowers could grow along the rim of a running stream.

There was a large and deep dark pond, with a concrete island in the middle. It took 5 circular stone steps within the moving water to jump onto the island. On the island itself was a beige gazebo, which had been professionally built for his Mother's birthday. The dying words 'Happy Birthday Brooke/Mommy' were still engraved to a pillar.

James loved to sit on the bench inside the shelter. There were exotic fish imported from Central America and the Western Pacific Colonies. They were all large and painted the brightest and most beautiful colours.

Brooke, James' mother, had always been an animal lover. James remembered how she constantly snuck in smaller animals to the small sanctuary (small in comparison to their old homes, that is) to nurse them back to health when they were hurt. Even if it was against his father's wishes.

When Brooke disappeared from James life, her animals remained, just one more small reminder of what was.

If James tried to count, he would estimate that there was at least 5 rabbits, a few squirrels and chipmunks, a couple porcupine, chinchillas and even a skunk.

The area was large enough that you could walk through the pathway from one end to the other, without ever seeing the animals. But you always knew that they were always secretly watching you.

"Well, well. What's 'princess' doing out here?" A voice chirped James out his gazing into the pond's distorted waters.

James didn't need to lift his head to know who it was. "How's it going, Jett?" He asked dryly.

Jett sauntered up to James as soon as soon as his feet landed safely onto the island.

"Good, I guess." The muscular boy shrugged.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you have some sort of training to be attending?"

Jett gave his little brother his infamous, one sided grin. "Dad gave me the day off. And I saw you out here, and I figure, what the hell. You're better company than... Well nothing, really. You're pretty boring." Jett howled in laughter, as if what he said was the funniest thing in the world.

James, however, failed to see the humour. Jett didn't take notice of his brother's displeasure, and continued with his demeaning ways.

"Truthfully, I'm shocked. It takes at least a few days before you emerge from the land of the lost."

James never gave the boy a glance. He ignored the older teen, knowing that he was just trying to get under his skin.

The younger brunet lifted himself from his chair, attempting to make his way over to the stones that would get him back towards the safety of his room, and away from Jett.

"What! I'm not allowed to tease my little brother anymore?" Jett yelled out playfully. His arms flew to the air in emphasis of his mild frustrations.

James turned to his brother scowling, before turning away and shaking his head in disgust.

James jumped from stone to stone, ignoring the flaring pain that was shooting itself through his legs. He had already shown enough weakness to Kendall. He wasn't about to show his brother, of all people, too.

Jett merely followed the flailing boy, grabbing him by his neck and pulling him into a headlock when they both reached the actual grounds of the courtyard.

"You know I don't like to be ignored James." Jett hissed.

James huffed, latching onto Jett's arm, pinching, scratching and tearing at the skin underneath. All the methods of escape failed to be achieved.

Jett laughed at the boy's little attempts. He began to run his fist against James head in a rough manner. "Hey, hey hey!" James screamed. He tried to grab onto Jett's fist, but it was moving too fast. "My hair! My hair!" He shouted in agony.

Whatever playful attitude Jett had, made a complete 180. His laughing died down as his face fell. He let go of the younger brunette as if he had been burned.

"Oh, I forgot. Can't mess up 'Princesses' hair." He tried to tease, but the poison dripped from his lips like a raindrop against a window on a rainy day. James watched him as he ruffled his hair back into place. "Stop calling me princess, damn it!" Was James' minor and rather pathetic response.

"Well, only a princess would care about their hair as much as you do." Jett retorted, all teasing lost.

"You know, Dad would be furious if he knew that you messed up my hair." James spoke, knowing that would be the thing to get to Jett. Just as his brother knew him, James knew just how to get under Jett's skin.

The older Diamond breathed in and out, his temper rising along with his blood pressure. "Right, because we have to protect every precious little lock on your precious little head. Just like we have to protect every precious little skin cell on your precious little body. I don't get it." Jett began to laugh quietly. The sound of his soft giggles was almost mental.

It scared the hell out of James.

His laughing dropped, and complete rage took over Jett's body as his face turned a bright red. "Why the hell do we have to protect you, huh? Why does Dad always have to bring you into conversation. Why does he have to revolve everything around _you?" _Jett screamed at the boy.

James watched as 2 of the 5 rabbits hopped up from their hidden area behind a bush, running away from the increasingly loud noise erupting from his brother.

"What the fuck do you have that I don't?" He shrieked with a heavy hearted voice.

James watched Jett, noticing the reddening rim around his bottom eyelashes. There was a liquidy glaze over his green eyes, which were obviously inherited from his Father.

James shrugged, having no idea of how he should be feeling.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, the sound of the stream running kept the silence from falling over the brothers.

"I don't need your stupid pity! ... I just want to know why Dad cares more about you."

"... I don't know. And if I did, I'd give it up in a blink of an eye." James confided softly, the truth in the statement too overwhelming for James to handle. His shoulders dropped, and he no longer tried to keep up the strong act.

"You really are a little Princess, aren't you. You don't even know what you have!"

James shrugged once again, turning and walking out of the court yard with melancholy. Jett was now yelling obscenities at James' fading form.

James sighed. "Neither do you."

* * *

The rebels were damaging more and more of his territory. They were going against every damn plan that he had set in place.

He was changing New America to make it better for his people. Didn't those stupid proletariats understand that?

No, of course not. They weren't educated. They weren't High-Borns like himself.

President Diamond ran through his list of plans inside his own mind. He had thought that by creating an alliance with the Knight boy, the civilians would back off until he could send in a full set of troops to overtake all of Los Angeles, once and for all, killing everyone. After that, his plan was to create a large enough military base, eventually sending troops over to occupy the Western Pacific Colonies.

All the land they had. All the resources. And then, he could take over Africa, the Middle East, finalizing his worldly power in Europe.

Everything would be his. Everyone would have to look up to him.

What a glamorous idea!

He tried to play the boy, but Kendall Knight wasn't having any of it though. The older man knew the blond was trying to play him with his own games. He knew he kept coming back only to see James, that's how it usually was. But this boy also figured out that President Diamond was reluctant to attack the civilians with his own soldiers. He was reluctant since it was so early on in the under developed and so-called 'Revolution' or 'Rebellion' or whatever it was they named it.

And President Diamond didn't have enough soldiers yet.

Kendall had twisted Diamond's techniques to his own advantage. The sad thing was that President Diamond didn't think Kendall even knew of what he had done.

Why wasn't he so easily manipulated with the idea of sex, money, land and power, like everyone else was? Kendall Knight was a different lad, that was for sure. But if he didn't start co-operating soon, the President was going to have to find a way to rid the world of Kendall Knight, without it leading back to him.

A night's murder in an alleyway? Those happened all the time in the Capital's downtown.

That could easily be set up.

Smiling, President Diamond walked into his room, removing himself from his civic duties for the day, creating time for himself and himself only. There were no worries in the world.

At night, this was his time. The room was his own personal sanctuary, and he loved every moment alone.

President Diamond sat atop his overly sized bed in his overly sized bedroom.

He stared at the 50 inch frame in front of him. Across the bed from where President Diamond sat, he looked at the picture taken so many years ago.

President Diamond himself sat on top of a set of steps. They were at their old, summer mansion in Minnesota. A few minutes' walk away from the grand lake nearby.

It was Brooke's favorite place in the world.

The younger version of himself, dressed in a High-Born tuxedo, held a small child on his knees, stroking the young boy's hair as he posed stoically for the picture. The small boy, who at the time held straight blonde locks, which was a vast comparison to the beautiful brown wave it held now, glanced up at his mother. His small hand was clutching her laced blouse. The shirt was loose, but perfectly defined the natural curves that the women held.

She was slightly bent over, standing beside her husband. Her face was looking away from the camera, smiling brightly as she tried to force her oldest son to stand long enough to take the picture.

The sun was hovering on the horizon in the distance, the verdant trees resting along the nearing night sky.

President Diamond couldn't help but laugh.

Jett, displeasing his parents and struggling in Brooke's arm. Defiant as always. His green eyes portrayed his anger, his hand grasping the sword in his hand with all his might.

The expression he held was one he got from his Father. Jett really was a little, miny President Diamond.

James, though, he was all Brooke.

Those deep, dark eyes that could be looked into for hours. The natural wave of his hair. His nose, his mannerisms.

The way he shuddered when the man grazed a finger against his cheek.

The way he his lips swelled and pouted right after a deep, sensual kiss.

The way he still screamed at night, nightmares over-taking him.

That was all Brooke.

President Diamond found himself loving the boy more than he should, but it wasn't his fault. It was the boy's, for inheriting his Mother's features. It was all the child's fault!

And, not failing to mention, if the damn women hadn't of defiled him so many years back, she would still be here today.

If she hadn't committed her damn act, all of President Diamond's pent up, sexual tension wouldn't have risen to the point of being unbearable. It was only a matter of time until James would glance up at him, eyes fluttering and half lidded, that President Diamond would lose it.

The President pondered as he began to realize; Really, it was all Brooke's fault.

If only she hadn't disagreed with him.

The High-Born woman was against the Labour Camps. She was against fighting in the military. She would yell at him each night, telling him that his ideas were insane and would never work to run a powerful nation.

She defiled him. Embarrassed him. Mocked him in front of his people and colleagues. She led a rally through the proletariat streets of downtown L.A, against her own husband. It was then that President Diamond knew that he had to rid New America of the one and only "Brooke Diamond'.

It was difficult, letting her go. He couldn't kill her. Oh, how he tried. But her beauty and his own heart stopped him from committing the treacherous act.

One night, he couldn't deal with it anymore.

Where was the love she once held for the powerful man?

Said powerful man was lucky enough and had connections, which promptly led to him putting a sleeping pill in her drink. He sent her away on a plane, never seeing her again.

He was never told of her location, nor did he ever ask.

After that, no women ever compared to Brooke. In personality, in looks-

In bed.

President Diamond was so lonely. And it took one glorious thundering night over 10 years ago, and 3 bottles of whiskey to realize what was right under his nose.

And now, as President Diamond ran his thumb against the flat cheekbones of the small child resting on the painted knee, he knew that he would never forget that first fateful night.

The night he realized that James, his own son, was so much like his Mother.

In personality.

In looks.

In bed.

President Diamond fell in love all over again, and this time he was never letting go.

* * *

Chappter Doonne.

What is it with my fascination with sick, psychotic, somewhat (or full-fledged) alcoholic men? Seriously, it's a recurring thing in every one of my stories, and I'm just beginning to notice it ... You know, maybe I should try and write a story, funny, sans la alchoholo. Or where a women is full fledged crazy? I don't see too many of those... But, anyways.

Until next time!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, yayee! Next chapter should come fairly quickly 7 (especially since I'm excited to post next chapter!)

And thank you to Powah (Yessss, I do love abusing James, still haven't figured out why yet...), jamesmaslowlover (Hopefully soon, but who knows? ;) ), CoogrrrShae (Jamie does fit, doesn't it? It's so cute! And who know knows how things will go down the road :p Although I have a strong feeling that that may happen), pandaqueen25 (shizzlenit. I made him nine? Gahh! The one time I don't keep a complete track of dates and years... woowww, I'm disturbed o.O I didn't mean to make him nine!), CrazyKAMESFan13 (Is it sad that I REALLY like President Diamond's character? Ya? I thought so :p And I feel awful for Jett and James too, lets hope for a happy ending!) and Guest for the wonderful reviews! As well as everyone who has alerted this story and added it to their favorites!

This isn't one of my best written chapters. I'll admit that right now (I overuse alot of the same words, and descriptions are going down hill and gahh!...) It really isn't that great. And once again, my determination/extreme stubborness has settled in. Meaning I MUST update this at 2 30 in the morning when I have to be up at 5 for work... Oh joy! Haha... Hopefully you'll enjoy this more than I do :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

"Kendall, I don't think this is such a good idea." James whispered from behind the blond, holding onto the other's shirt for dear life. His face was smudged with dirt, and a paper boys hat was on top of his head, ruining the 2 hours spent on making his hair _perfect_ for the oncoming day.

"Don't worry. No one knows what you look like, and you're scheduled to work for tomorrow. How would you be caught?" Kendall spoke, inwardly shuddering at the thought of James' 'job'.

"But Kendall-" James shrieked, fisting Kendall's shirt even tighter.

"No buts James. I figured you should see-"

"Kendall, will you stop!" James launched his hands around the blonds waist, lifting him and roughly shoving him against the aluminum wall. Kendall coughed while he welcomed his newest friend 'Pain'. Sighing, Kendall turned around, facing the scared boy who apparently had Hulk-like reflexes when needed.

Kendall made a mental note of that. He never wanted to face the wrath that was Hulk-James again.

He wasn't _that_ good of friends with 'Pain'.

"I've never been outside the Mansion, not until we moved out here and my mom disappeared. I haven't been outside in ages, the feeling, the air, concrete, people, the actual sunlight. I'm worried, Kendall! I mean, what happens if someone decides to visit me today back at the mansion?" The boy asked shakily, fingers almost tearing the linen shirt from Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall grabbed onto James' hands, slowly prying them off his upper arm.

"It'll be fine, James. I promise." Kendall held onto James' sweaty palm, intertwining their fingers.

"I'll be there with you all the way, so no need to be afraid. And I have the map, so when you do get scared, we can just use the holograph to see if anyone's close to your room. Better?"

The two boys were in front of the door that separated them from the High Born Mansion, to those who had nothing. James shot a dry look at Kendall, not at all impressed with his plan for the possible future. A true, luminous light filled the hall, blinding James' eyes when Kendall noticed James' look.

"Jesus Christ, that fucking'- Ahhh! It hurts!" James screamed from the blinding pain. His hands groped his eyelids, begging for the sunlight to stop being so bright.

Kendall laughed, tugging James' hands away from his face and forcing him through the secret door of the alleyway. He checked the sights, before jumping onto the ground.

Kendall was home, in downtown L.A. James stumbled out behind him, hands covering his eyes from the evil, demon light once again.

"Do you have to live with this all the time?" James screeched. "How do you handle it?"

Kendall shrugged, which was a redundant action as James couldn't _see_. But, James could tell that a shrug was the blond's response which resulted in pissing James off even further. "Shrugging, that's cool. I get it. Don't talk to your blinded friend, see if I car-Ah! Kendall!" James felt a hand being abruptly placed against his mouth, shutting him up in seconds.

"You're very loud. Calm down, relax, and just follow my lead. Got it? Oh, and shut up." Kendall whispered into his ear. His tone was neither friendly nor angry. He was stating facts and rules that James needed to listen to.

James nodded, following Kendall blindly through the heart of Kendall's city.

* * *

"And this-" Kendall spoke with sheer enthusiasm. His arms were lifted, as if it made the whole building seemingly impressive.

Which, from James' point of view, it wasn't. Not in the least.

"Is the bakery!" His smile was so wide that James couldn't disappoint him with his mildly repulsed expression.

It was small, bland, and in desperate need of a remodeling. A few of the tiles on the floor were cracking and separating. The roof was no better. At the far end of the store, there was a whole layer of duct tape that was forcing the ceiling's plaster to stay up.

What made up for the disgusting infrastructure was the smell that lingered throughout the bakery.

Nothing was better than the smell of freshly baked muffins and breads and cake at the break of dawn.

Kendall marched right up to the register, ordering two Cinnamon Buns with a creamy, whipped topping. The girl behind the register packaged the food neatly, before handing the burning box to Kendall, who was much too excited to notice the overbearing warmth.

He hadn't had one of these babies in ages, and by god, he was going to savour it. His mouth was watering just thinking about it.

"Your total is $8. 50" The girl said, fingers pressing the buttons of the register.

James eyes bulged at the price. $8.50 for two measly little bread-rolls with Cinnamon in them? James could do that, and he could probably make them better, in fact!

Kendall just cocked his head in confusion. The girl must be wrong. She must have pressed the wrong button, because that _wasn't_ what cinnamon rolls cost. "I thought it would be $10-" He said with a lop sided grin.

"Well-' The cute blond started. "It would be, buuut, seeing as how you're working so hard with the revolution, I may have 'accidently' missed the tax key on the register. Your total is $8.50"

Voices in whispered tones began swarming the contained area, scaring James. Hushed murmurs saying the words, 'It's Kendall. Kendall Knight!'

'Oh my gosh, he's real!'

'It's the Leader of the Revolution!"

The blond had a celebrity like status, it seemed, in his hometown. Everyone's eyes were on him, watching his every move as if he would disappear if the people even blinked.

James couldn't miss the hope that filled their eyes as they saw him.

Kendall ignored them, and instead he smirked, giving the cute blond his money. "Thanks, Jo."

Jo smiled widely. "No problem, Kendall. I will hopefully see you soon." She glanced away, hollering to take the next customer's order.

Kendall walked from the bakery without a second glance, tugging James who could do nothing _but_ stare.

"That was Jo?" He asked, eyes remaining on the tiny blond. She was cute... scratch that, she was definitely beautiful. James didn't find himself attracted to her like he should be, but that didn't mean he couldn't tell.

The girl was cute, pretty and seemed very kind. His father had always told him that no such human lived the poverty stricken areas of New America. They were all savages.

James was beginning to see the conspiracy behind his father's words.

"Yup. Where should we eat these?" The blond asked, still tugging James away from the luxurious smells.

James, taking hold of Kendall's one good hand, led him towards a set of concrete stairs that were attached to an abandoned building.

"Right here good?" He asked.

"Sure!" The blond said, body bouncing from excitement. He jumped onto the set stairs, sat down and began opening one of the boxes, holding the food before James could even utter the words 'Achoo'.

"Slow down there cowboy," James said smiling, placing himself by Kendall's side. "You might actually want to chew your food."

Kendall was on a high as the odours lifted into his nose. "Ohhh, god" Kendall moaned provocatively, eyes fluttering closed.

James shot an eyebrow as he opened his own box. "You look and sound like you're having orgasm, dude." He teased gently. James had to admit, though, the cinnamon rolls did smell incredible.

"That's because I am-" Kendall gasped in between breaths. "I'm having a food-gasm!"

"... Don't ever put those two words together again."

"But-!"

"Just eat your food, or else I'm taking it away." James said, the genuine smile that Kendall loved to see tugging at his lips.

"Alright, alright!" Kendall shouted, as he dug into his food with a plastic fork.

James, still holding onto his box, looked upon the despairing streets of Los Angeles. His so called home.

The streets, desolate only moments ago, had filled with a vast amount bundling people. Some people were rushing, going to their jobs in a hurry. Others were arguing with merchants, trying to bring down the price of an apple.

Others, the simple majority, just wandered, lost. They had nowhere to go, no job to go to. What did they have to live for? It was as if they were searching, and stumbling blindly through the streets would eventually reveal the treasure of hope that they wished for.

Hazel eyes fell on two little girls on the corner, holding a baby. From the baby fat that was still placed upon their cheeks, James could tell that the oldest of the two girls was barely 10, at most.

Bundled in long, oversized holey coats to keep from the cold, sent from the spraying ocean waters of the nearing ocean, they shivered under the rising sun.

They held out their over worn mitted fingers, standing on the dirtied corner, begging for money.

James could see the knots in their curly, dark brown locks, the circles under their eyes, and the bone protruding from their wrists.

Their eyes, hauntingly blue, held no expression. They were children- they shouldn't ever be in a situation like this.

They shouldn't ever have to live like this.

Annoyed by the constant orgasmic sound emitting from Kendall's mouth as chewed the roll lovingly, James lifted himself from the steps.

He walked down the short distance between the set of cold stairs to the corner of the street.

When he was where he wanted to be, he kneeled down, eyes on the same level as the indifferent children.

"Hey," He began carefully. "Are you lost? May I ask where your parents are?"

The youngest girl with the tiny infant in her small arms, stared up at James with wide eyes. The oldest just scoffed, shrugging her shoulder away from James. "We don't have any parents. They died." Just like that. No emotion. No hidden anger. It was merely a fact.

The girl was completely numb.

"... How long have you been on the streets?" He asked softly, voice small and unbelieving.

"8 months." She stated with a vicious tone.

The youngest fell to her knees, tired from standing so long. "Aria! Get back up!" The (maybe?) 10 year old shouted with the same venom that she answered James with moments ago. "You need to keep asking for money, we'll never have enough for food if you keep this up!" She screamed furiously at the child.

James stared at the youngest, shaking as she began to cry at her sister's angered voice. The baby followed soon after. The eldest rolled her eyes dramatically, sighing. "Such a cry baby," she murmured.

She lifted her hands out at the passing souls. "Money? Money?" She called out. No one did a thing.

James continued to watch the small family, the guilt he had for their situation overwhelming. "... When was the last time you guys ate?"

The girl, never turning, sighed. "What does it matter to you?"

"Here," James offered, his actions speaking louder than describing his thoughts. He brought the fancy box, that was hidden behind his back, out into the open, in front of the girls. "You guys can share it. I think you need it more than me." The youngest placed the baby, wrapped in a cotton blue blanket, by her sister's feet. She latched onto the box greedily, squealing in joy. "Chariot, it's still warm! It's still warm!" She gleamed with her new founded excitement.

James smirked, watching as she opened the box as if it were a present on Christmas morning. Noticing her continuous shivering, James began to remove his own, over stuffed jacket from his shoulders.

"You can have this too." He said as he draped the large jacket over the small girls shoulders. She instantly cuddled up into the warmth, shooting James the biggest smile she could muster, her mouth covered with the cream topping of the cinnamon roll.

James let out a small laugh. "It's big enough to your blanket!" He teased, poking the small child softly.

The tiny girl scowled playfully. "I'm not that short! Chariot even said that I've grown this much-" The tiny girl spread wide her arms, flinging them in the air to the size of her body, as if that non-existent measurement was how much she had grown. "in the past year. So hah!" She yelled from excitement. Immediately, she flung James' jacket, which had dropped when she threw her hands into the air, back over her shoulders, tearing off a piece of the pastry.

James smiled, standing up to stretch his legs from the kneeling position.

Chariot, the oldest of the two girls watched him with judging eyes as she bent forward, reaching for the crying baby.

"... Why?" She asked, searching for something in James. No one just did that type of thing. What was _he_ trying to do? They obviously had nothing to give in return. Why the sudden act of kindness? Chariot didn't understand any of it.

James just shrugged. "I just figured that you needed it more than I did." His sincere response threw the child off.

"... T-thank you." Her voice was soft, thanking James silently with every fibre of her body. She had too much pride to go on with a well mannered 'Thank-you'. James knew that, so he wasn't disheartened. He was surprised he even got a stuttering thank you from the girl.

"Thank you, Mr. Nice-Man!" The tiniest girl, Aria shouted as James walked away.

Kendall, waiting at the bottom of the stairs, held out a hand for James to take. "Why did you do that?" He asked, not knowing the response he would get from the boy. He licked his lips of the left over and last pieces of his cinnamon roll, now within the pit of his happy stomach.

"Just felt like I should," was James' simple response, as his fingers laced around perfectly with Kendall's.

* * *

A few hours had past, and James was almost having a panic attack. How could the people live like this? It wasn't just a few, it was everyone. His Father must not know, if he did, he would surely be trying to help the people, right?

... Right?

His father couldn't be the evil man that all the civilian's made him out to be.

... Right?

"You doing okay?" Kendall whispered gently, squeezing James' hand tighter.

In the time of need, time where affection was wanted by all, everyone walked down the streets, hand in hand. It was just a reminder that someone was near. Girls with boys, girls with girls, boys with boys, young with old, there was nothing wrong with it.

So James and Kendall held their hands, holding on tightly, secretly never wanting the other to let go.

"It's horrific, Kendall." James admitted frankly, his heart plunging as his guilt began to swarm his mind.

"It's life, James. You just have to numb yourself to it, and it'll get better. And you're lucky. You get to go home to that warm mansion. You don't have to deal with this, but- I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you." Kendall laid his eyes on the ground they walked on, ashamed.

"Kendall, it's fine. I'm glad you showed me. I needed to know."

Kendall nodded his head. "Where to now?" He asked, still ignoring the hushed whispers he heard as he past. Even if the revolution wasn't going as fast as the people wanted, Kendall was still held in the civilian's highest respects.

A few girls even fainted when he walked by.

His over the top, make-way-for-Kendall-Knight status changed quickly, though, as a group of soldiers marched down the road, shoving James and Kendall into a wall.

James cocked his head, looking at Kendall who never moved an inch against the wall. "Does that always happen, as well?" He asked quickly yet gently.

"Yup," Kendall nodded, his head facing the other direction where James could not be seen. "Just remain silent, don't move, and they hopefully won't want anything to do with you." Just as Kendall finished his sentenced, he craned his neck to look at James... Who was apparently invisible, because he could no longer be seen against the wall.

"James?" Kendall yelled in a whisper. "James?"

"Hey!" He heard a scream from the road behind him. "You think you can just shove us around and get away with it?"

... Oh no.

Kendall turned around from his beautiful invisible spot against the stone wall, seeing James standing in the middle of the road, hands on his hips, an angry expression on his face. The soldiers seemed to be amused by the pretty boy, as they began to lock him inside a circle of muscled bodies.

Kendall was lucky enough to slide in just as the circle closed. His arm clutched onto James' back, whispering harsh words into the brunet's ear. "If you want to live, I'd suggest shutting up."

James defiantly ignored Kendall, shoving the blond back.

The soldiers sneered at the youngest Diamond. "Wow, this is new," One of the soldiers taunted. "Someone's standing up to us. Let's show him how a soldier handles being talked to by a minor, incompetent, pathetic proletariat." He spat, beginning to crack his knuckles. All the soldiers followed his movements, cracking their bones in their hands and necks viciously.

James didn't even bat an eye.

Kendall, way on the opposite side of the anxiety spectrum, was freaking out. He could feel the sweat beginning to fall from his brow as he tried to retain his breathing.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

"You know,' Kendall began with a hesitant stutter, taking everyone's eyes off of James for only a few seconds. "He's just really tired. Hasn't slept for a few days, y'know, the usual!" The blond let out a nervous laugh, letting his voice go into a tenor pitch as he continued trying to lie for James' life.

The Soldier glanced at the Kendall, shrugged, and returned his attention back to the Brunet.

"You've got a pretty face," He said, his fingers brushing over James' dirtied cheeks. "It'd be a shame for it to messed up in some way." He brought his head closer to James' ears, speaking for James and James only. "Too bad that's what's going to happen so we can teach you a lesson that you'll never forget. You don't mess with a soldier, kid." The Soldier whispered, spitting a chunk of saliva on the ground next to James' feet.

James bit his lip dryly. "Is this how you scare all civilians?"

The soldier nodded with a sick smile, getting ready to throw the first punch.

"You betcha" He taunted. His other soldier friends behind him began to laugh at his teasing. They were all more than excited for this fight to go down.

"You know, if my Fath-" James was caught off mid-sentence, a hand covering his wide open mouth, stopping the flow of vocal words.

An arm wrapped around his waist, trying to tug him away and out of the circle of enraged and manically laughing soldiers.

"I think he's hallucinating!" Kendall said, nerves returning as he tried to smile happily through his fear. "Not sleeping and having a fever can do that to you, hahah!"

Kendall felt a wet muscle, moves itself up and down the palm of Kendall's hand.

Kendall gasped, tightening his hold against the mouth, forcing a painful, muffled cry from the depth of James' throat.

James deserved the pain he was feeling from Kendall. He just put himself and Kendall into a death scenario. And most importantly, Kendall does not like his hands being licked!

"He's also mentally challenged! The doctor has him on all these pain meds-" Kendall had found a weak spot within the circle. Two short, skinny and scared looking boys... Probably new recruits in training, Kendall remarked, feeling James tongue slide against his hand again. Kendall pinched James back forcefully, stopping James mid-lick.

The best thing Kendall noticed as he eased his way towards the boys, was that they were just in front of an alleyway

"He isn't usually like this!" He laughed, as he continued pulling James back into safety.

"Do not mention President Diamond here," he whispered swiftly. "No one likes him, including the soldiers. If they find out you're his son, or if you're a 'supporter', they'll kill you on site. So. Shut. Up."

Kendall turned, the two small boys metres away from Kendall's back.

"So with that I abid you all good day!" The blond let go of James, turning around and kicking one of the boys right where it hurts and punching the other's jaw. He knocked them right out of the way. Not expecting the rapid motions from the blond, they tumbled into the other soldiers, falling towards the ground like domino's. Kendall reached for James' hand once again, screaming 'Run!' as they took off down the alley.

"Get them!" The soldiers screamed from behind.

Kendall took every twist, turn, nook and cranny to escape the soldiers, but they were persistent. They tracked almost all of his invisible trails, that is until the boys saw a set of stairs leading to an underground pub.

The fading sign 'The Thirsty Duck' was hovering above it.

The two boys ran to the door and entered the pub. They rapidly moved their way through the rowdy group of drunken beings, even if it was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

The smoke hovering in the air was enough to hide them from searching soldiers.

They moved towards the back at Kendall's currently empty, and sheltered meeting place.

"I can't believe we didn't get caught!" The brunet said, gasping for breath and giggling loudly.

Kendall, however, saw no humour in this situation, and kept his face stone cold. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" James laughed, falling against the brick wall. James could not be seen by the people, since there was a brick wall, attached to the one James was leaning against, that separated the table from the rest of society.

"First you gave up food _and_ your jacket to street children, then you go against the soldiers? Are you insane? People just don't do those types of things around here. An-and, I thought you wanted to remain on the down low, not get caught! You do know what would happen if you got caught. And even worse, what if your Dad found out? He'd kill us all. What is wrong with you!" Kendall yelled, slapping James on top of his hat-hidden hair.

James, however, only continued laughing.

"Great to know you find the idea of death so amusing," Kendall said completely un-amused.

"Ohh, Kendall relax!" James said, strutting at Kendall and grabbing his hands, swinging them around playfully. James was trying to ease away the tension, but Kendall was having none of it.

"Why did you do it?" Kendall asked suddenly, his voice so small that James felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

He stopped the playful flinging of his and Kendall's hands. He thumbed Kendall's skin carefully, holding on a little tighter. "I... I just didn't like seeing the soldiers treat you like that. You didn't deserve it..."

Seeing the subtle smile behind the embarrassed look, the blonde subconsciously pulled the boy closer.

Hip met hip, and James pushed his chest just a little closer to Kendall's.

They caught each other's gaze, watching the not so hidden lust dance around openly. Freely.

The booming music in the back ground increased as well as a drunken brawl that was breaking out, but they didn't notice. The two boys fell into a dazed state, only feeling and recognizing the feeling of each other.

Blonde hair met brown as their foreheads attached. Nose tickled against nose, and the open, wanting, needy lips breathed in the other's scent.

It was almost heavenly. With their brains no longer working, and desire taking over, the boys began closing the distance. They were hovering over one another, hot breath tickling the soft skin.

Green and hazel orbs fluttered closed, sighing as their lips were just about to loc-

"Hey Kendall!" James jumped out of Kendall's grasp, back hitting the wall with an intense _thud_. His paper boy's hat fell from his head but James was in too much of a panicked state to even notice.

Two happy looking boys rounded the corner, quite overly energetic. Seeing the beer in their hands, James realized suddenly where the energy came from.

"I knew it was you!" Carlos cried. "All we could see was the back of your jacket popping out from behind the wall, and your hair. I thought it was you, but Logan didn't believe me. Aha, told you, smart-boy. Looks like you owe me 20 bucks!" Carlos mocked, opening his palm as Logan began rummaging through his wallet, finding Carlos' fairly won, yet stupid $20.

Kendall, eyes beginning to open, lips still pursed, and hands still locked as if he was still holding onto James' invisible being, began to turn.

... What the hell just happened?

Logan, being the logical one of the bunch, the one to over analyze _everything, _took in Kendall's appearance.

Shock was apparent on the blushing boy's face, along with confusion, and, if Logan is guessing correctly, he sensed that Kendall was sending him hate messages via telepathy.

Cranking his head, he landed upon an equally shocked boy, currently grasping onto the wall to keep himself standing straight.

His teeth were perfectly white, and his hair was incredibly well kept. There was not a layer of dust, dirt, grease or gel in it. It flowed naturally, emphasizing his natural features. The boy looked to be a High-Born.

One look to Kendall, one look to the unknown boy, back to Kendall, back to unknown boy. ... Ya, Logan was definitely missing something.

Carlos, cute, adorable, completely ignorant little Carlos bounced right up to the terrified Kid plastered against the wall. He brought his hand forward, trying to initiate a handshake. James understood, and pressed their palms together, attempting a smile.

"I'm Carlos,"

Logan pushed all of his assumptions out of his mind that this unknown character was a High-Born. Maybe he wasn't, and he was just naturally attractive. There was no need to cause problems between him and (potentially) another minor civilian, right? As long as he wasn't a High-Born, all of Logan's feelings of rage could just slide away.

No need to create unfair assumptions before you get to know someone, right?

With that thought in mind, Logan moved forward, following Carlos' footsteps and grasping James' palm as Carlos let go. "I'm Logan," He said carefully. He didn't know who this boy was, or how he knew Kendall. Obviously, something happened before they came in the room. Now all Logan had to find out what that was, and again, as long as he wasn't a High-Born, everything would be just fine.

James nodded, letting out a breath that he was holding in. "I'm James," He said with a breathy smile.

* * *

Review! Alert! Favorite! Or just read and hopefully enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Helloo, Chapter 7 (Wow, Chapter 7 already? I think we're halfway there! :p)

ALOT happens in this chapter, be forewarned.

And thank you CrazyKAMESFan13 (teehee, I love knowing what readers don't. I know how it's going to end. Good opion, I'm excited to see what you have to say for the end :p), DramaJen89 (Thank you! I love getting these types of reviews!), CoogrrrShae (... Hmmm, I don't think James has ever been trained. It could be likely, but even if he was, it doesn't ever come into effect with this story. He's not too violent, except for going against the soldiers last chapter. And with Logan, its wierd. I usually don't like a strong and abrasive Logan. I always seem to write what I dont like? (eg - breaking bones, detailedi injuries). But, there will be a confrontation scene... and I can't really say how they'll act. It's coming up soon, though! Hopefully you'll be pleased!)

prettyinticklemepink (I freaking love that name, I just have to say :p And thank you! It means a lot hear that!), jamesmaslowlover (teehee, soon my friend, soon p), Powah (Thanks for reviewing! And here's the update, hope you like it? :p), Barbed Wire Halo (Okay, thank you for reviewing this and my other Fid, Body is Made of Stone! It means the world to me, and hahaa, Logan and Carlos do have awful timing, huh? :p And le's hope James doesn't get himself killed. *fingers crossed*), and Guest (for chapter 1, hopefully you aren't finding the rest of the fic boring. I know Chapter two was probs awful to go through :p Glad it got better by the end of chapter one, I can see why it would ;) ) And thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites/ alerts. It means the world!

Wow, that was long. Now, onwards to the story (hopefully it isn't too long and dull and boring)! Again, for any errors, I am sorry in advanced.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, any of the quotes used, nor the song.

* * *

The group of four were drinking beers and howling from laughter. The boys, for the first time in ages, were all completely relaxed and having the time of their lives.

... This relaxation may have been from _a tiny_ bit from intoxication, but really, who knew?

"Du-dude!" Carlos yelled, hand making its way around James' swaying shoulder.

"You are freaking amazing at this game!" The Latino shouted, eyelids drooping. Everyone was placing bets, shouting for they wanted the boys to continue their game.

"I know, right!" The slurring brunet said, shooting another ball into the other team's cup.

'Beer' pong with whiskey and rum was a fun time at any given hour of the day. Even if that time was 2:30 in the afternoon.

The other team lazily drank their whiskey, and shot out their ball, which promptly fell into James' cup. Smiling crookedly, James grasped onto it and drank his own rum in one giant gulp.

"James! James, oh my god, man, oh my god!" Carlos screamed. James turned to the incoherent Latino, cocking an eyebrow.

Carlos smiled evilly, an idea forming in his head. Evident to James, it was probably a bad idea."I bet you that you can't beat me at a chugging match. Whoever can drink a full glass of... uhmm, this tequila right here, wins" Carlos yelled, grabbing a 40 of tequila from out of nowhere.

"Y-you, my dear little friend, iz on. What's ze prize?" James asked, body falling forward so his eyes were on the same level with Carlos.

"First prize gets a hug, man!" Carlos retorted, hands flailing wide into the air in a hug gesture.

"Alright!" James screamed in excitement. The bartender grabbed the 40 of tequila, pouring it into glasses and passing it the obviously intoxicated underage teens. Both boys reached for their cups, downing the liquid in wincing swallows.

Logan and Kendall were watching the two make complete idiots of themselves as they sat in a booth far away from everyone else. They could still see and hear everything perfectly, so Logan and Kendall believed that they had the best seats in town. The brilliant short haired boy took a swig of his beer, glancing at Kendall.

"Headache, man?"

Incomprehensible mumblings were let loose from the Blond's mouth. Kendall had his head placed on top of the table in frustration and sickness.

"Too much alcohol, huh?" Logan laughed, watching as James raised his fists, making it known that he was the winner his and Carlos' little game.

"Nnngh." Kendall said as a weak reply.

Sure, he had had _a little_ too much to drink, but his head was lying face down on the table for an assortment of other reasons. 1) He almost kissed James. 2) He almost kissed James 3) He almost kissed James 4) And where was the brunet now? The one who was too afraid to leave the confines of his oh so beautiful mansion in fear that he'd be caught? Ohh, he was just creating an over joyed riot with drinking games, in downtown L.A, slowly becoming the newest and hottest thing in town, is all. You know, the usual.

"Ugghhhh!" Kendall cried.

Logan sucked in his breath, keeping himself from laughing. "... You know, James is different. He cares too much about his appearance, and his hair is just too well groomed... Almost like a High-Born..." When he saw Kendall make no movement to his interrogations, Logan sighed. Maybe he was wrong after all? Maybe James wasn't a High-Born. Maybe it _was_ all natural. Maybe? "But he seems like a nice enough guy. You don't usually see those types anymore... He's cute too."

Now Logan watched Kendall's action, specifically when he said the word 'cute'. And just as he guessed, Kendall's body outwardly stiffened.

"Mmmphf- not cute." Kendall offered.

"Oh, please," Logan feebishly continued, "Like you haven't noticed. And the way he looks at you, I think I can accurately guess that he goes for the other team, if you know what I mean." He said with bouncing eyebrows.

Kendall's head shot up frantically, eyes wide. Logan was trying to pry him for answers. Logan actually had _the balls_ to try and use that tactic on Kendall? On a drunk Kendall, no less?

Ohh, poor genius. So smart yet so stupid.

"I know what you're doing, Logan. You know me, I. Am. Not. Gay." Kendall stuttered.

"I still don't believe you. You're too... fruity for that." Logan admitted, his beer placed at the tip of his lips as he watched Carlos and James laugh enthusiastically.

"Fruity?" Kendall grimaced at Logan's choice of words. The blond pushed himself back into his seat, sitting straight up rather than face down on the table.

"Fruity, like this cocktail," Logan slurred, grabbing a random cocktail from a passing waitress and letting the burning liquid tumble down his throat in one minor movement. "Why else have you never had a girlfriend?" He said as he sadistically continued to probe Kendall for facts.

"I had Jo."

"Like she counts?"

"We were together for 2 years, I'd say that counts!"

"Still I-" Logan's words were cut off, as James and Carlo stumbled to the table, giggling the entire time. Carlos slid next to Logan, as James slid by Kendall.

Neither boy noticed how Kendall just happened to have his arms laying across the back of the chair, which just seemed to fall at the perfect moment, bringing James closer to his body and holding him there.

James let his head fall against Kendall's shoulder from the overtaking dizziness. "I'm tired, Kenny." He pouted from Kendall's armpit. "... Smell good..." He mumbled.

Kendall glanced down, watching as the boy began to pass out in his arms.

"I guess I should get you home soon, huh?" He whispered so only James could hear his soft words. "Mmm, no. Stay here with Kenny. Kenny's safe." The boy murmured. Kendall laughed, dragging his hand through the brunets hair.

"Alright, then just rest for a bit. I'll get you some water to pass the alcohol... Oh, and please. Try to lie low, huh? At least for the time being?" The blond begged, pleaded for the exhausted brunet to accept his request.

Logan watched the two suspiciously, unbelieving to the fact that Kendall Knight just lied to him.

It was so painfully obvious that they were more than friends. Seriously, who couldn't see that? Turning to Carlos, who had his eyes fixed on the lone microphone stands upon a temporarily abandoned stage, Logan couldn't help but sigh.

Right. Carlos couldn't see it.

As if sensing Carlos' thoughts, the manager of the pub walked up the steps to the stage, obtaining hollers and shouts from the horny and way- too-drunk-for-life males.

"Hello, hello everyone!" He said into the mic. The loud bar shouted a hello back to the middle aged man.

"I see that we're all having a fun time tonight, and I think it's about to get a little better!"

The crowd went wild, mixing the alcohol smelling air with fists and chants.

"Who wants to sing some Karaoke?" The man shouted. The crowd yelled, all excited but none drunk enough to actually perform, that is until...

A brunet launched himself at the microphone on the stage, smiling as whistle and hoots were thrown at the pretty boy.

Kendall's forehead slammed once again against the table, groaning loudly from his frustration. The boy liked attention, what could he say?

... So much for staying low, though. And how the hell had he suddenly appeared sober enough to, wait for it, not run, not stumble, not drunkenly _crawl_, but _launch_ himself at the stage?

"Well, hello there," The manager said with a sly smile. "What's your name, pretty boy?" He asked, the nickname earning a few more ludicrous whistles from the crowd.

"James," the boy admitted shyly, blushing and hiding his glazed over eyes with his long bangs. Kendall rolled his eyes. What was the kid trying to do? Kill him?

"Well, James. I am very glad to have you up here!" The older man said, slapping the brunet's back, missing the obvious flinch from the physical contact.

He turned away from the microphone, showing a list of songs that James could sing. They talked it over for a few moments, until James finally picked one he knew.

The manager smiled. "Perfect, this is more of a slower song, but very powerful and a well known one around here, even if it is in a different language!" He yelled into the microphone. "Everyone give it up for James!" The manager walked across the stage, testing to see that the other microphones were on and working. After doing his routine check, he shot a thumbs up before leaving James completely alone on the stage.

"Hey everyone. The song that I'll be singing is a bit slower and, I guess you could say boring, but... I chose it. Deal with it!" He said with a wink. Of course, the audience ate it up and 'woot'ed the boy.

"It's called Plus Rien." He said with a seemingly sober voice. Kendall couldn't help but notice how the stage light basked around him, accentuating the pretty boy's natural features.

The heightened cheek bones. The tanned, glowing skin. The perfectly perfect white set of perfect teeth. The pinkish set of luscious lips.

Kendall almost kissed that.

Almost, damn it!

The beat started in the background, the civilian's claps and stomps filling the room with the music. They knew the song like the back of their hand. As the guitar began and the beat took off, James began to sing softly into the mic.

'_Il ne reste que quelques minutes à ma vie, Tout au plus quelques heures, je sens que je faiblis'_

Kendall's ears picked up foreign words that were sung so softly, so beautifully by the tenor voiced angel.

'_Mon frère est mort hier au milieu du désert. Je suis maintenant le dernier humain de la terre'_

Kendall began to lift his head, watching as James sang the song. He had the crowd on the tips of their toes, swaying to the rhythm, hands lifted into the air.

The beat picked up, quickening James' tempo.

Kendall began listening to the words spoken, instead of how James was singing them so perfectly. He didn't want to watch beautiful boy. So, instead of listening to his heart, his desires, he translated what he picked up, realizing the message it told.

'_Mais moi je n'ai vu qu'une planète désolante, Paysages lunaires et chaleur suffocante'_

'I only saw an afflicting planet, desert landscapes and suffocating heat.' He translated through his mind, looking at Logan and Carlos.

As long as his eyes weren't on James. That's all that mattered.

_Et tous mes amis mourir par la soif ou la faim. __Comme tombent les mouches, Jusqu'à c'qu'il n'y ait plus rien,  
_'And all my friends were friends were dying from hunger and thirst, like flies falling until there was nothing.'

James slowed down, softening with the emotion wavering his voice, as it had grown louder and more powerful long with the song.

_Plus rien,  
Plus rien,_

Nothing…. Nothing

James began the chorus and Kendall faded from the song that was his reality. He came to the pub to escape from his life, not to be thrust back into it moments after feeling truly free.

What was that all about?

Logan began tapping his foot to the beat, understanding what was being said as he had taught himself French at a young age.

Carlos watched in silence, not audibly understanding what was being sung, unlike his friends, but he felt it. The way James sung with the perfect accent, his notes sharp when needed to be, and soft when wanted. He could tell by the solemn glaze that had taken over the crowd, who chanted along with James as well.

'_Tout ça a commencé il y a plusieurs années, Alors que mes ancêtres étaient obnubilés  
Par des bouts de papier que l'on appelait argent._

'Everything started long ago, when my ancestors became obsessed, with little bits of paper we called money.' Kendall winced, the truth to that statement cutting him deeply.

_Pour s'enrichir encore ils ont rasé la terre, Pollués l'air ambiant et tari les rivières_

'To become richer and richer they cleared the land, polluted the air and tarred the rivers'

The boy didn't know what took over him. But bumping his knee up and down was no longer working for him, He needed to move. He needed to sing. Logan immediately jumped over Carlos' lackluster form. Such the opposite of what the hyper boy had been moments ago.

As James sang, trying his best to stick to the correct key in his still drunken manner, he noticed a raven haired boy that jumped onto the stage. He placed himself behind the empty microphone, tapping it lightly, listening for the small '_boom_' of the speakers.

When he heard it, he too, began to sing the words that were close to his heart with James. Their voices synchronized in seconds, sounding as if they had sung together their entire lives._'Et les ont avertis qu'il fallait tout stopper. Mais ils n'ont pas compris cette sage prophétie, Ces hommes-là ne parlaient qu'en termes de profits'_

The words translating in his mind were no longer enough, James luscious voice had weaseled itself in there, making the translations difficult. Kendall turned to Carlos, and began reciting the words in English to the boy, who had trouble comprehending what just happened. 'And they warned them that they had to stop everything. But they didn't understand the wise prophecy. They only spoke in terms on money.'

Carlos' expressive eyes widened slightly, taking in a gulp of much needed air._'C'est des années plus tard qu'ils ont vu le non-sens. Dans la panique ont déclaré l'état d'urgence, Quand tous les océans ont englouti les îles, Et que les inondations ont frappés les grandes villes'_

The beat was getting faster throughout the song. As the storyline developed, so did the emotion portrayed.

Even though he knew it was affecting the Latino (who always thought it was about a life with bunnies, kittens and rainbows...) Kendall continued to speak aloud the words. He needed to do something, anything to just get him through this without watching James. His heart was pounding in his heart, and his body warm.

Kendall swore it was just the alcohol.

'Years later they saw the chaos. In a panic, they declared an urgent state. When all the oceans engulfed the islands, and the tsunami's hit the big cities.

Kendall watched as Carlos sung along. It was a well-known song in downtown L.A, even if it were in a foreign language. Only a small few knew what it meant, and some ignorant other's even used its soft, enchanting tones to lull their children to sleep at night. A lullaby of sorts.

The remaining sitting boys caught each other's gaze. Recognizing the other's thoughts, they nodded. At the same time, they ran up to the stage, taking place on the sides of James and Logan. The two singers already lost in the world of song, to dazed to notice their friends by their sides._'Et par la suite pendant toute une décennie, Ce fut les ouragans et puis les incendies  
Les tremblements de terre et la grande sécheresse, Partout sur les visages on lisait la détresse'_

'And then for a full decade, it was hurricanes and then fires' Kendall continued to translate inside his own head, singing his heart out with his friends. As did Logan and James', Kendall and Carlos synchronized without missing a beat. Logan and Carlos began to pick up the harmonies as James and Kendall sang the original lyrics.

'Earthquakes and great droughts. Everywhere we could read the distress on people's faces.'

It felt right, and nothing could take him away from this moment. In front of more than 100 people, singing. No matter the despair, those lost under the Diamond regime, Kendall sang for hope. No matter how depressing the song was.

'Les gens ont dû se battre contre les pandémies.

_Décimés par millions par d'atroces maladies'_

'People have fought against pandemics. Many were decimated by atrocious diseases.'

Their melodies were on par. They belted out as best they could, making a true performance of a lifetime.

The boys felt their heart tighten, their voices waver. The lyrics were now and finally starting to get to all of them, rather than just Kendall alone. Is that what would happen? If they let President Diamond- the man obsessed with little pieces of paper called money- is that what the world would officially come to? It was almost there, with the incoming oceans, severe pandemics and diseases around L.A alone.

'_Puis les autres sont mort par la soif ou la faim. Comme tombent les mouches, Jusqu'à c'qu'il n'y ait plus rien,'_

'And other's died from thirst and hunger, like flies falling until there was nothing left.'

Carlos, Logan and Kendall stepped back from their microphones, glancing down ashamed of showing their thoughts and feelings. They were men, revolutionaries. How would the public feel about their heroes, having mental breakdowns as they sung one little song?

The rapid paced stopped. The guitar strums continued in the background softly, signalling the approaching ending.

James continued on. His voice was soft once again, in time and in rhythm with the single instrument.

_Plus rien,  
Plus rien,_

Nothing, Nothing…

'Mon frère est mort hier au milieu du désert. Je suis maintenant le dernier humain de la terre. Au fond l'intelligence qu'on nous avait donnée, N'aura été qu'un beau cadeau empoisonné'

The chorus came up one final time, and the brunet found it hard to keep from wavering. Like his friends, he struggled to keep in his emotions.

'My brother died in the middle of the desert. I am now the last human on earth. In fact, the intelligence we were given was nothing more than a poisoned gift.'_'Car il ne reste que quelques minutes à la vie, Tout au plus quelques heures, je sens que je faiblis.  
__Je ne peux plus marcher, j'ai peine à respirer'_

'Because there are only a few minutes left of my life, at most a few hours as I feel myself weakening. I can't walk. I can't breathe.'

The teenage boys stepped back towards their microphones, gazes locked, making silent vow with one another.

They sang the last words of the song together.

'_Adieu l'humanité, Adieu l'humanité…'_

'Goodbye humanity, goodbye humanity…' Kendall finished the translation inside his head. He smiled weakly alongside his friends as the crowd cheered and begged for an encore.

He heard a couple females yell something about going professional, but it all flew right by Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos.

They thanked the crowd, taking back their seats, while also trying to hold a drunk James still.

Carlos was the first to break the impending and short lived silence "That was... wow,"

"Incredible," Logan said.

"Amazing," James added.

"Beautiful." Kendall finished, grabbing Logan's abandoned beer, and taking a swig of it as the boy had done before.

And as if the solemn atmosphere wasn't strangling the boys enough, who better to walk in the through the door, with a following of shouting civilians and love struck girls, than Dak Zevon."Woah, wasn't expecting to see you today," Dak yelled out approaching the small group. "Just my luck I guess!" He shouted excitedly, hands waving through the air.

Logan and Carlos shifted into their seats, opening up a spot for Dak to sit. Dak shook his hand at their offer.

"No thanks, guys. I am actually here for business reasons." He said with a smile, brushing the smoke from cigars and the stench of alcohol away from his face. He turned to James, who's head was once again resting on top of Kendall's shoulder. His eyes were closed, his clothes were torn and loose, hiding his toned figure.

Kendall's hand was playing through his short hair, bangs hiding his face, save all but his one rosy cheek and pouting lips.

"Well, hello there," Dak flirtatiously brought a hand out towards James. "I'm Dak." A wink and a killer smile was thrown at the boy, who was too tired to lift his head off of the warm shoulder.

"I think he's too tired right now, Dak... And probably very intoxicated to give you a formal meeting. Maybe another time." Kendall offered, never giving a glance to the oldest revolutionary.

It was Dak's turn for his eyes to bug out in shock. "That thing's a guy?"

A grimace and a scowl was let out from James, who now found this moment the perfect time to lift his head and glare at the idiot before him.

"Sorry dude," Dak laughed kindly. "I just, your hair, and the loose clothes, and you were leaning on Kendall, and Kendall was stroking your hai- ... Oh my god, you were leaning on Kendall. Oh my god, Kendall you were stroking his arm! And in each other's arms. Kendall! Why didn't you tell me you were ga-"

Dak!" Kendall shouted, pretending as though Dak wasn't about to say what he knew was about to be said. "Don't you have work to attend to?" He said irritated and lifting one of his eyebrows at Dak.

The boys turned, just as another couple finished their song for karaoke, and promptly jumped off the stage. The manager once again walked up the steps.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Someone very important just walked through the door, someone who I have been in cohorts with and has begged me to use the stage tonight. He's got ideas, and he knows how to use them. So, without further ado, I proudly present, Dak Zevon- Revolutionary extraordinaire!"

Dak smiled brightly, fluffing the hair on top of James' head playfully. "Well, that's my cue. See you guys soon." He whispered, running and jumping onto the stage. James groaned, trying to pat his locks back down to their prior perfection.

The stage light poured through layers onto the smiling brunet. He took a moment, collecting his thoughts, the memorization of his speech playing one last time through his head.

He began.

"There is nothing wrong with suffering, if and only if you have a purpose for the suffering. I want to create a reason for the suffering to be worthwhile. No more children on the streets. No more sending women to the camps. No more forcing young boys into the military. No more. When dictatorship is a fact, revolution is a right. For years we have suffered: The cold and hurricane seasons with holey coats, the droughts of our lengthened summers. No home to scamper off to at night."

"I want to make a change. A real change. For months we have sat back, watching as our proud 'Leader' continued to make decisions that did nothing, in fear of hurting those who've already harmed us. Revolution is not an apple that falls when it's ripe. You have to make it fall. I've worked in the army for 2 horrible years of my life, under the arms of a powerful strategist of President Diamond, himself. I know secrets that you cannot even begin to fathom. I know how to use those secrets against Diamond. Turn his own tactic against him. Join me. Use the violence and hatred thrust upon us against our own government. He'll fall in no time!"

Kendall shot up from his seat in the corner of the booth. Logan's and Carlos' mouth agape, sudden shaking forced tremors through the brunet boy in the arms of the blond. The civilians continued to shout obscenities, and their ludicrous detailing ways of how they'd hurt James' father and family.

Dak watched, basked in the glory that was the falling light from above, all eyes on him.

Kendall, removing himself from James' shaking form, latched onto Carlos and Logan, walking into the crowd and standing upon a table nearing Dak. They shared the spotlight momentarily, as Dak smile faded and his eyes landed on his 'friends'.

Logan cleared his voice, shouting for the people to listen. It drew all the attention that Dak loved away, bringing it on the original group of revolutionaries. Everyone gasped, recognizing their 'heroes' that seemed to be going _against_ Dak. Confusion fell into the room.

'Were there revolutionaries fighting? Were they going to follow up on Dak's speech? Either way, this should be interesting.' Were the thoughts of the many civilians within the large yet overly crowded bar.

"For a successful revolution, it is not enough that there is discontent." Logan said, voice claiming the ravenous people. "What is required is a profound and thorough conviction of justice, necessity and importance of political and social rights – B. R. Ambedkar."

Kendall followed Logan's output, before Dak could even react. "- Which we have. What you don't understand is that when we _people_ make a revolution, we cannot mark time; we must go forward or go back. I choose forward, contrary to your belief, Dak. I want to move forward, but not at the cost of our dignity or our conscious. I want to remain humane, and I will _not_ kill to get what I want. That forces the process to be longer, yes, but it's a must if we want to do this properly!"

A fat women began to scream the audience, "But we want to do this now! We're sick of living like this!"

"Then end up in the hands of another blood lusted dictator. We'll just fall under the same fascist regime. It may have different laws, but we'll be repeating history. Do you really want that?" Kendall shouted angrily into the faceless people within the crowd.

"Those who make a peaceful revolution impossible will make a violent revolution inevitable- John F. Kennedy." Dak retorted. "President Diamond, his family, and his following of pretentious High-Borns are getting what they deserve. This way is much better. You've been in power for only a few months of our party, and you've done nothing. Your most successful plan thus far was creating a fake relationship with the youngest Diamond and using him." The brunet revolutionary turned his back to his former friends, staring down to all the wide eyed and needy civilians.

"A revolution is not a dinner party, or reciting your ABC's, or painting a picture or doing embroidery." A light hearted laugh was emitted through the audience. Dak continued to smile as he shone in the artificial light.

"We can do this. No liars, no stallers, no traitors, no interventionists! This time the revolution is real. We must get rid of the Diamonds. We'll overthrow him and let his former 'people', his _proletariats_, have the decision. A vote. Do we let him be? Imprison him? Exile him? Or the most notorious option, do we force death upon him and his loved ones?"

Most civilians began screaming, 'Death! Death! Kill the bastard!"

A simple minority within the large group said exile, but their opinions were quickly drowned by the other's noise.

No one was being kind for they all agreed on one small fact. They needed to get rid of the Diamonds, now.

* * *

"They want to kill us!" James screamed in confusion and trepidation as him and Kendall walked quickly down the aluminium hallway towards the Diamond Mansion. James continued to stumble the entire way, the tequila still inside his system, as it would be for another few hours along with all the other various amounts of alcohol.

"I knew it was bad, but I never knew it was like that. I haven't done anything wrong. Would they still kill me, just because I'm a Diamond?" James asked in terror, grasping onto Kendall's passing arm for dear life.

Kendall was forced to stop and look into the ever so dreadful hazel eyes. James was pleading him for the answer he so wanted to hear. Only, Kendall knew that that answer wasn't the truth.

"James... I don't want to lie. If the public votes yes and they find you, they will probably kill you. Remember, we know what you do. We see you as the main source of your Father's power. Take you away, and you've most likely lost a good percentage of your Father's alliances."

Not hearing the response that he so desperately needed to hear, James turned and slammed his fist into the wall viciously, punching it with all his might.

It was a shock to Kendall that the boy didn't break his hand.

"James, calm down." Kendall tried with minor attempt.

"Calm down? Calm down? I just found out how our society actually functions! I just found out that everyone hates my family's guts! I just found out that the proletariats want me dead, and that you have been using me to help the proletariats out!" He screamed, turning to Kendall. There was betrayal written in the boys eyes and it made Kendall sick.

"What are you talking about? I never used you!" Kendall tried to reassure the anxiety stricken boy.

"Oh, you just assumed that I was so far off in drunken La La Land that I didn't hear what Dak said? This ... this thing that we have going on between us." James yelled, pointing his shaking fingers back and forth between Kendall and himself. "It was all a lie! You lied to me, and you promised that it was the truth. You stayed with me, and made me feel like a person again. Damn it, and it was all a fucking lie!"

A few, small drops of tears fell from the brunet's face. Damn it. Damn it. He was so needy for attention, so stupidly needy that he couldn't see past the lies.

No wonder Kendall had been so compliant and kind to him. It was all to use him to get to his Father. Good thing he realized it now, before it was too fucking late!

James screamed once again, grabbing onto the strands of his hair.

"James, I never used you! You have to believe me!" Kendall shouted, voice echoing 'believe me, believe me' throughout the scarce tunnel.

"Just shut up, Kendall." He sniffled and wiped off his eyes before anymore of his weakness could be seen by the open eye. Kendall didn't deserve the tears. They were meaningless anyways.

"James. Fine, I'll admit it. Logan wanted me to, and I tried. But I- I... I couldn't."

James turned his hurt eyes towards Kendall as the blond let his heart out. He looked just on the verge of crying as well.

"Every time I was with you, all I could think of was how I was being forced to create this 'faux friendship' but you wouldn't allow that. _I _wasn't allowing that. I loved hanging out with you, I loved being around you. I loved hearing you laugh, and I swore that I could probably spend the rest of my life happy if I could continue to hear you laugh. I loved listening to your thoughts, your feelings, and I loved that you sympathized with mine. Every time I left, all I wondered was how long would it take until I could see you again. I missed you when we weren't together, and I worried about what you were doing while I was away... An-and if that isn't a true friendship, then I don't know what is." Kendall finished. And just like James had prior, only a few tears slid down his cheeks before he wiped them away.

"... Kendall," James tried, but his voice breaking made him stop.

"Hey," Kendall said with a watery chuckle. "I don't make just anyone French Toast, or buy just anyone $10 cinnamon rolls. I don't hold onto people as they cry, just because I think it'll help me out strategically in the future. It's fake. I don't do fake. I did it all for you, because I truly wanted to be your friend. That's the truth. And it's up to you if you choose to believe it or not."

James stared weakly at the blond. On shaky legs, he placed himself in front of Kendall. Carefully and slowly, he placed his hands on top of his shoulders, inching closer to the crying blond.

Falling back into the daze that they were stuck in before Carlos and Logan showed up at the pub, James and Kendall began to close their eyes, their tears soon forgotten.

They closed the distanced, lips meeting perfectly together. They explored the outskirts, nibbling and biting as their lips were pressed against each other further.

Feeling the need to adventure and discover more, their mouths began to open slightly. The pink tongues started their searching, and ended in a dance that could only be completed if both were moving. It was a duo, which need participation from both sides.

James moaned into Kendall's mouth at the feeling of Kendall against him. The blond shivered, aroused by the vibrations against his lips. His hand ran up James' ticklish sides, passed his neck, and into the brunet's soft hair, tugging the combed locks.

The result was another moan from James. Oh god, Kendall really liked that.

A few passionate minutes passed. It was too much. Their breathing was cut off, and Kendall felt that if he didn't let go, he'd soon faint. But he didn't want to let go.

The blond shoved the somewhat taller brunet against the wall, taking a short breath while James gasped in pain. He hit his head against the aluminum, but forgot soon after as he attached himself to Kendall's lips again. They pulled each other closer. Fingers intertwined through hair. Mouths gasped and moaned loudly against mouths. Hands fisted and pulled against clothing.

Hips met against hip, rubbing harshly against each other. Rubbing soon turned to thrusting as James arched his back from the sensation, lifting his crotch even closer to Kendall's. Kendall rolled his hips almost viciously into his and James' head was thrown back, banging against the aluminum once again. He hissed. Kendall shot away from his mouth, slowly following the trail from the brunet's mouth towards the crook of his neck, where he nipped, bit, and licked.

All the actions made James groan, begging for more. They continued to thrust for an increase in pleasure. Their bodies were clinging to each other for dear life, as if they pressed anymore against each other, they'd be one.

They'd never feel that loneliness creep around them again if that happened.

The lips met once again just as passionate as before as the thrusts increased to an almost erratic pace against the wall.

"Nnngh... Ken- Kendall~" James whined pathetically. Their prior moment of fun had caught up to them just as James spoke. Kendall slowly released himself from James' grasp.

Both of their erections were highly noticeable through their pants, and to any unlucky individual who saw them.

They just happened to be lucky enough to be alone in a secret area.

"... We can't do this, Kendall..." James said, quickly regaining his breath. He pretended not to notice Kendall's arm wipe off the excess saliva around his mouth. James did not even wince, as he didn't allow anymore emotions to be portrayed.

"I'm the hated President's youngest son. Soon to be dead son. I fuck people to make my Father proud. And you're Kendall Knight. You're the Leader of the revolution. You're here to change my Father's ways, take him out of government." James said, the feeling of tears wanting to prick against his eyelids. He sighed, pushing them back and biting his lip.

"Was. Was the leader of the revolution. Dak seems to be taking over my position now..." Kendall sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and letting out a breath.

What just happened?

"He shouldn't be. He doesn't deserve it!" James yelled, grabbing onto Kendall's arm, forcing the blond to look into his own hazel eyes.

'You deserve it Kendall. Your ideas and reasoning's for everything make sense. He's just a power hungry kid. The civilians are idiots if they don't see that." James tried to reason with the blond.

Kendall smiled, pressing his forehead into the sympathetic brunet, the two falling against the wall, even if he knew there wouldn't be an encore performance of before.

No matter how much both of them wanted it.

"I need to win them back, James. I need to win my people back. But I need help. Your help. Maybe if the civilians found out that you helped us with our cause, they'd let you go. They wouldn't harm you, especially if I had anything to say about it."

"I don't know, Kendall..." James spoke. His eyes began darting in different directions at the mere thought.

"I need help James. I need your help."

"But-" Kendall caught him off simply by pressing their swollen lips together softly. It was so gentle, so beautiful.

So completely and accurately right.

James loved it, wishing he could live in this moment forever.

It didn't have to be heated, rapid and fast paced. It could be slow and soft, and it would mean just the same. It would be just as passionate.

"Just think about it," Kendall whispered, breaking the kiss.

They smiled sweetly, and James nodded. "Okay... I, I guess I'll think about it. And thank you for bringing me home. I really appreciate it."

Kendall's lop sided grin grew in size. "Any time, James. Any time." They shared one last kiss, and Kendall turned away, walking down the hall.

"Friends?" James called out suddenly, a questioning smile laid upon his face.

"Friends, always."

James smile increased as he began walking through the bookcase door.

He changed immediately into his High-Born clothes and freshened himself up. Now no one could tell that the boy had been drinking.

He was rather proud of this accomplishment, even in his dazed state. Soon enough, though, his happiness was replaced as a demon inside his head broke loose.

_You get to come home._ The voiced lulled as if it were singing a child to sleep. _You get to come home to a warm house, a big bed, food in the cupboard, and clothes in the closet. You get to live with the knowledge that you'll never have to steal, nor will you ever be executed for stealing._

The words sounded as if they were so kind, the way they were spoken, but the underlying corrupt messages had James on his knees in sheer guilt.

_You live with the knowledge that you'll never starve or be beaten. You knew who your parents were. And yet, all you do is complain, you stupid whore. _The voice called out, and James began to shake at the truth he didn't want to hear.

_Why? Oh, right, poor you, your Daddy and his friends touch you. Suck it up, Princess. There are other's dealing with far worse than you ever will. Some people are never touched. How'd you like that, huh?_

James shook his head. No. No, he wouldn't like that. To never be touched? A simple punch to the arm, the feeling of a kind hand against his own. The feeling of a friendly hug. Those touches James liked, and he couldn't imagine living through life without them.

Was it true? Some people lived their whole lives without that secure feeling?

_Of course it's true, you greedy slut. You don't deserve anything you have, and you deserve the pain you get for being such a little bitch._

"Jamie?" A voice called out from the middle of the room. James glanced up from his fetal position on the floor. His Father's severe and lustful green eyes stared down on him. The older man sighed loudly.

"Ohh, my beautiful boy." The elder Diamond kneeled down by the trembling teen, brushing his fingers against his now dirt-free cheek.

"My beautiful boy," He whispered once again, diving down for a sickening kiss.

James almost gagged.

_Complaining already? Wow, you really deserve everything you do get, you little whore._

* * *

As soon as his father had left the room, James ran naked towards the bathroom, which at this moment, was no more than 13 large and ferocious steps across the 40 ft gap. As he fell to his knees, he promptly threw up whatever small amount of food and alcohol was within his stomach.

This wasn't normal. It couldn't be. A father, or any parent for that matter, should never touch their kid in that way... right?

His father's touches- they weren't like Kendall's. Soft, almost loving, leaving a tingling sensation that left the brunet begging for more.

He couldn't possibly deserve this, could he?

As the teen trembled and shook, he felt his own body take control of what his mind could not. He reached for a cup and filled it to the brim with ice cold water. He let the freezing liquid fall in droplets down his throat. It was the first time he noticed that his throat _fucking_ hurt.

'_This isn't normal. This isn't normal' _James continued to chant this one verse. It was so normal now. He had chanted it after every encounter with this father. Nothing ever seemed to change, but old habits die hard. The chant had become a tradition.

But- but, James had water. He had food, he had shelter. He had clothes on his back, and any kind of service for every one of his whims and desires.

He met his Father. He had met his Mother. Him and his own brother could see each other whenever they wanted – even though that happened next to never.

So then why the hell was he complaining about this? Sure, his father might do inappropriate things to him (but really, how did he know. He didn't spend enough time with other people to know the difference between normal and fucked), it didn't matter. He at least knew the guy.

A sensation of a ghost hand, moving its way up from James leg to his nonexistent bulge made James rethink his thoughts. After the water, which he had only downed moments ago, had risen back up and was now the newest member of the kingdom 'Toilet Bowl', James sprawled out against the cool tile.

No- this wasn't right. If James hated it so much, it couldn't be. The inappropriate touching. His father using him for his own sick and twisted games. It was disgusting. Horrible.

It was fucked.

The realization fell onto him as his mind numbly wandered; This whole world was fucked. Children shouldn't be taken away from their parents as soon as they're born, like they were within the Labour Camps. They shouldn't have to live on the cold streets, stealing stale bread from the local bakeries to survive. Women shouldn't be taken only to be used to repopulate. Boys shouldn't be forced to join the army when they turn 20 years old.

If they were trying to repopulate and help the world, shouldn't they be taking care of the children, first and foremost?

No, of course not. Because if you help out, you're automatically giving power to the people, something his father would never allow. That was why Jett was going to take over as President. James' thought and opinions were completely different from that of his fascist father and brother.

James was his Mother in that aspect.

In reality, because of his stately opinions, James was a threat. That was why his father used him. Broke him. Kept him hidden from the public. He was a threat.

Only because he could make a change.

James began to nod his head, images of his and Kendall's first meeting appearing inside his head. Kendall was right, there needed to be a change.

A small smile graced the bruised lips.

Kendall was going to be getting a small present when they met up the next time.

A present that came in the package of six little words-

'I want to join the revolution'

* * *

CHappter done.

They kissed! and kinda severely dry humped with clothes on... Kendall and James have the most confusing relationship within this fic. They secretly (not-so-secretly) want eachother... But they want to have a friendship. And James is too warped to know the fine line between Frienship and Relationship to know the difference -_-

Okay, 'Plus Rien' by Les Cowboys Frigantes is a VERY long song, so I had to cut out ALOT of lyrics (which, if it seems insanely choppy and uncomprehensable *which it did, cough*, that would be the reason! Also, I used youtube, the internet and myself for translations, so they're not an exact translation, but ya... If anyone speaks french and I butchered a sentence, I'm sorry!). I've wanted to do a a songfic to Plus Rien for a long time, but I didn't really know how. And I had no title for this fic yet, and my mom started playing the song on her Ipad, and viola! This chapter was written and bada bing, bada boom, Plus Rien became the name, woohoo. That was my boring story for finding the name of this fic...

AND OKAY! I have to give credit where credit is due, and to also say, that i'm not smart enough to create such quotes. Disclaimer: I do not own 'There is nothing wrong with suffering, if and only if you have a purpose for the suffering' - H.G Wells, 'Revolution is not an apple that falls when it's ripe' - Che Guevara (I believe?), 'When dictatorship is a fact, revolution is a right' - Victor Hugo. Ya... I had to search up actual revoltionary speeches, because I have no idea how to write a moving speech -_- One day, maybe, but for now? hehehh... I'm just happy I have my computar to do research with!

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hiyaa!

Wow... almost a week has passed since my last update. Shit. I'm sorry! I have one Chapter left to write for this fic, and I wanted to finish writing it before posting this one (ya, that didn't happen). But my imagination has been running wild lately, with inspiration hitting me every which way, so now I have three other stories under the way, which are slowly taking my attention away from this fic (where it needs to be, dammit!) Woo... again, dammit -_- haha, only one is actually potentially good material for FF. Net... I think anyways.

And this is more of a filler chapter, with cute fluffyness in one part. It does develop some characters, but ya, it's mainly a filler.

A really bad, boring as fuck filler. I'm sorry!

And of course, thank you to jamesmaslowlover, Teddybear no1, prettyinticklemepink, Barbed Wire Halo, CrazyKAMESFan13, BigTimeOT4, and Guest for the wonderful reviews. I love getting them, they help me out so much! And also, to everyone who has added this to their favorites/story alerts. I love opening my mail and seeing all these new people who actually enjoy this story. It surprises me, haha.

Sorry in advance for any mistakes made within the writing. I did not do my best job on editing this part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

A full week had passed since the fateful kiss. The two had admitted that they really liked each other's company, yet refused to listen to what their hearts were telling them; Don't waste this on just a friendship, you know there's something more.

But, as previously stated, neither listened.

James had repeatedly left from the mansion while bored in his room. It was usually during the night or close to dawn, since leaving in the middle of the day was treacherous. Someone, an alliance or his Father might 'need' him. What if he wasn't there and was nowhere to be found? The consequences would not be good for James.

In fear, James only left at night, making the trio into a group of 4 during only those hours.

Kendall kept going through his recent days spent with the boy. Everything with James felt natural, like they had all been friends for their entire lives. When Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were all together, it was like they were never apart.

Conversation came scarily easy, and they already seemed to have 'inside jokes'. Kendall loved every minute of it.

Currently, 4 am in the morning, they were sitting inside the tiny, falling-to-pieces apartment. James had walked in (with a small limp, Kendall noticed. His_ father_ scheduled him 2 meetings today, the blond remembered, wincing at the thought_...) _a few hours before.

They all talked, ate, and laughed at each other's jokes. Mocking became normal, and Kendall was once again reminded of how much they seemed like lifelong friends.

Sitting in a circle quietly, chewing thoughtfully on small bread bits, James had enough. He came right out and said something that shocked the other content individuals.

"I want to join the revolution. I want to help you guys anyway I can... How do I sign up for your revolution, as opposed to Dak's?" He asked, hands clutching and fumbling with the corner of a pillow from nerves. He spoke so fast, that the other three weren't sure if they heard him correctly.

Assuming that he had heard right, Carlos pulled James into a tight hug in an instant. "You want to join the revolution?" He asked with a hyper like pitch that only a child could have on Christmas morning.

James, flinching at the hug, winced. He was nervous. Why would they even need him? That was probably why Carlos was hugging him, because he felt bad that they didn't need him, but didn't want to crash James' hope.

"Y-ya... I do..." James responded weakly.

Logan kneeled next to the two and patted James' back, saying 'I think you just did.' Kendall sat back in shock.

He couldn't believe James was going to do it. He was actually going to do it. He couldn't- Oh, this was so good and sooo bad if they got caught. Especially for James.

Neither the civilians or his Father would make a kind punishment for the boy. Throwing his fears away with a gulp, Kendall also patted James' tensing back. "Great to see you on the team, dude."

Green met hazel eyes, and the same need from before, to let their mouths do the talking soon settled in. Since Logan and Carlos were also in the room, those feelings had to be set aside.

Logan, of course, never missed the odd glances.

"What exactly could James do to help us out? I doubt you know anything about the government, James, so where does that leave us?" Carlos asked, letting go of the hug and sitting back down, bowl of bread bits selfishly in the Latino's lap. "And Dak said he knew secrets about President Diamond. He never shared those secrets with us! Why would he hide them?" The Latino pouted with over exaggeration, huffing and puffing as he mowed down on his food.

Kendall and Logan shrugged in response to the Latino's question. "Probably because he didn't want me to be Leader. He didn't agree with my ways. But- let's not talk about that now. You were good on the topic about what James could do to help us, so let's talk about that." Kendall offered.

The boys agreed with a nod of their head, falling into silence. After moments passed, Logan cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I know that, umm.. heh. You're going to hate this but-"

Sighing, the raven haired teen decided just to say it. It was just a suggestion, they could (and hopefully would) just shoot it down. He turned to Kendall in an instant. "You said that the youngest Diamond was a boy, right?" Kendall and James visibly stiffened, looking at each other carefully through the corner of their eyes before Kendall nodded, stunned.

"Okay then, and he's used to obtain his Father's alliances. This could mean that a lot of our allying nation's Leaders are bisexual."

James closed his eyes, shoulders folding towards his chest. He could sense where this was going. "James, you can say no, but you've got to admit dude, you're pretty. If the leader's are bi, then maybe they'll like an androgynous looking male. You could seduce them, without actually touching them, to get to the Diamond's secrets."

Kendall watched James' emotion carefully. The boy had gone numb, all emotion had left his face indescribable to the situation Logan was thinking up.

"So, you want James to be our version of the youngest Diamond?" Kendall asked, an anger settling into the pit of the blond's stomach.

"Well, he wouldn't actually have to have sex, so he wouldn't be as much of a slut as the youngest Diamond." Logan retorted. His voice was soft though, sensing that Kendall was on edge. He had to be careful when Kendall was on edge. He didn't exactly want a fight or an argument to break out at 4 am in the morning.

No emotion. No grimace. No laugh. Completely still. That was all Kendall was noticing. James was putting up a front, a mask to hide his true self and it was annoying the hell out of the blond.

"And I'm sure a lot of High-Borns would know more than we do, since many of them end up as the Generals of our armies and strategists, and in government as well. We could get James to talk to them, flirt a little. It might work, especially if it was night and you dressed like a girl-"

"No." James let out.

The boys glanced at the solemn brunet, startled as he broke his own silence. "No." James repeated, voice just as broken.

"... That's understandable, I guess. It was a pretty horrible idea." Logan quickly said, beginning to withdraw into himself. He just _had_ to bring it up, didn't he?

"No, I'm not saying no because it's a horrible idea, because it's not. I mean, a lot of those guys are horny as hell, and would probably fuck a pie if they got the chance. But... I can't... They- most of the High-Borns know me. Personally." He breathed out cautiously, deciding now to reveal at least one part of his many secrets.

"Did you go to jail, or something?" Carlos asked with a stunned gasp. Why else would the High Born's know him?

"No, nothing like that." James answered with a petit laugh. "I- well, I'm a High-Born guys. I'm one of the sons of the rich assholes who put you into this position. I hate it, and I wanted to help out. I met Kendall, who helped me out which ultimately leads me to now. I can get into President Diamond's house. Our families are kind of really close. I guess you could say he's like a second Father to me. A horrible second father, but a second father nonetheless."

James shut his eyes, grimacing and expecting the pain to come. James just knew they were going to be angry, call the soldiers, beat him up. He just knew. He just knew it!

"I kind of guessed, dude. Not about everything else, but your teeth are too white to be a civilian." Logan said with an obvious tone, yet the playfulness remained. Inside his mind though, a fire raged.

He knew it, he effing knew it! The kid was a High-Born! All High-Born were evil. But James seemed genuine. No! All High-Born are evil. Evil.

Logan couldn't define it, so until his assumptions that James was a spy and was working for the President were proven, Logan would try to remain his 'friend'. He'll go along with the idea for now, but Logan could never be associated on a the same social level as a High-Born.

Not after what they did..

And Logan knew he couldn't tick James off. Logan didn't know the exact consequences of setting off a President's High-Born spy were, so he had to remain cautious.

Maybe do a little searching of his own later?

Carlos, on the other hand, nodded his head, agreeing with what the genius had spoken out loud. "Ya, it was kind of obvious."

James began opening his eyes, lowering the hands that he raised to defend his 'beautiful' face.

"Wait- what? !" Kendall and James yelled simultaneously. "I thought you'd be furious!" Kendall shouted.

"Ya, me too!" James agreed.

"No way man. This is great! You know Diamond. You can get into his house. I'm sure there are very useful things in that mansion that could help us out- stuff that Dak wouldn't know of." Logan said, wincing inwardly as he spoke. _Just keep pretending that you aren't assuming that he's a bastard High-Born. Just keep pretending. Act like you like him._

Logan didn't want to admit it, but the brunet had weaved himself into Logan's heart within the past few days, and it hurt the boy to think of the brunet as one of those bastardly, cheating High-Borns.

But, of course, just like Kendall and James not admitting their true feelings, Logan didn't admit to himself that he actually had grown to like the taller boy.

But, James could betray them at any moment, Logan had to be careful.

James smiled widely. He was being accepted? By civilians? This was incredible! He could feel his heart fluttering at the thought – as corny and de-'man'ifying as it was.

He nodded his head. "Ya, I'm sure there's a lot of things. I mean, that's where most of the planning for future attacks, destroying land to make more military bases, and searching for nuclear waste settlements are created. They also create a lot of the military weapons there. So, if there wasn't absolutely anything I could find, I'd be baffled. My family is going over to the house soon, I can search then." James said as a statement, as if he was reading a manuscript.

The boys smiled at each other. "Perfect." Kendall said. "It looks like we have one up on Dak," He reached his arm over James' shoulder, patting it roughly. He whispered an apology as the brunet winced and whimpered at the physical contact.

"- But until then, let's do something fun!" Kendall shouted. "How about a game of 4 am street hockey?"

Not a beat was missed as the teens agreed, leaving the premises of the apartment and beginning to play street hockey on the dirtied, scarce ground.

For a half hour, all stress was forgotten and they were small boys again.

They really were having the time of their life.

* * *

James walked with a mild limp into Diamond's small study. He had just awoken from a long day with various men, and a long night of hanging with Logan, Carlos and Kendall. What he was faced with the day before and the night after seemed like to different realities, so far and so stretched apart. He really had no idea of how they both overlapped into his life, but they did. He was suffering, but now he had friends, and that made it at least worthwhile.

James wasn't completely alone anymore.

In the study, his father sat in a robe, reading a newspaper with the headlines 'Rebels on the Rise; Military Base occupied**, **5 left dead.'

Jett was sitting next to the fire, reading mindlessly through a book that seemed to bore the hell out of him.

The youngest family member, silently shutting the door, took the open seat on the small red velvet couch, opposite of the President.

"Father," he began with a questioning look. "I understand our predicament with the Western Pacific Colonies, with the empire trying to take our land and all that nonsense, but what I do not understand are the rebels in our own country. I've tried to obtain information from Kendall Knight, but he's not budging. I don't understand why our own people have turned against us, especially when we're doing nothing but helping them."

President Diamond looked up from his chair, putting down the newspaper.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet, innocent James." He conveyed with hidden desire in his voice. "The rebels don't see it as us protecting them." The man cooed so sickeningly that James had to hold back his shudder.

"You see, men want to join the army, but I am not allowing them. Many of them are weak, and don't get enough food for survival. I've tried bringing in exports, but the Europeans are adamant about keeping their land." The President lied.

"Why can't we grow food here, Father? In New America?" _Doe eyed. Innocent. Keep it up, James. Keep it up and the information is yours!_

"I've tried, my beautiful boy, I've tried. But I believe there is too much toxic waste filling the earth. We can't have as many animals or plants as we used to."

"And what about the women and the camps? Are they angry with us as well?" James asked, leaning on the edge of his seat with fake interest.

"Yes, of course. They don't see it from our light. We are placing women in Camps so they can be safe if the Western Pacific Colonies decide to attack. ... It's unfortunate, but since soldiers are placed in charge of the camps, I believe 3 women in total have been raped in the past 10 years within our 50 camps. The camps have held a bad name since then. It's terrible. People are just angry. People are always angry, James. There is no such thing as a good human being. They need something to bitch about, and since bitching about food is now found as unamusing, they need something else to turn their focus on. The hatred they have within themselves is so vast and wide, that they've turned on us."

President Diamond leaned forward in his seat, sighing softly and sadly.

"They've created these images and stories of us that aren't true. These horrendous people need something to hate that isn't themselves. That just happens to be us at this point, my beautiful boy."

James shuddered openly, not being able to resist. Those words haunted him in his dreams, and if he could go one visit with his Father without hearing them, James would count himself lucky.

He turned to the fire, putting up an emotional front, pretending that he was so distraught over this news, that his emotions were just pouring out like a waterfall.

James thought this to himself before, while he was with the Leader of Spai—Portu...banas (_yaaa... that City, place? ... N-No! Country/nation thing_! _Anways_...) that James was really getting good at this acting thing.

Tears almost began to fall from his eyes, but he kept them in. He had to portray a weak boy, but one who didn't want to show that he was weak.

That was at least the acting advice Logan gave to him before he left, after saying he'd see the President the following day. James wasn't in the least surprised to figure out that we was able to pull off this performance flawlessly.

"We have never done wrong in this world. Especially you, Father." His young voice broke as he spoke. President Diamond had walked up towards the sitting James during his speech, glass of wine in hand and swaying mildly. He dropped to his knees in front of the boy, placing a soft kiss to the hallowing cheek.

James saw Jett's face light up in flames. His brunet brother was beyond angry.

"What can I do, Father? To aid our family in this revolution? May you teach me some of the strategies? They may come in handy in the future when Jett's president." James spoke as he turned to Jett with a weak smile, slyly displacing himself out of the hands of his Father.

President Diamond looked almost psychotic when these words reached his ears.

His son wanted to aid him? He may have been his Mother inside and out, but damn, now he knew his son would never defile him such as _she_ did.

His son really was perfect. Not at all like his dirt-bag of a slutty whore ex-wife who shall remain nameless.

His green eyes were wild, his hair was not in perfect place due to his intake of alcohol, and he was smiling manically. He absolutely loved the idea of spending time with James. "Of course, my son. Why don't we do that right now?"

He took James' hand, leading the boy towards the door before James could answer. They were about to leave as Jett yelled out from behind, stopping the two family members in their tracks.

"Why should he be allowed to learn such things, Father? I thought that was the my specialty!"

President Diamond thumbed the palm underneath his hand, turning to his eldest child.

"Yes, that is your specialty, Jett. But, who knows. Maybe one day you'll be too tired and overwhelmed to create a proper strategy. James is very bright, therefore I am more than sure he could assist you. This will be great practice for those unfortunate times." President Diamond made sure to put emphasis on the 'S' in 'times', letting Jett know that he thinks the boy will probably be 'too tired' on multiple occasions.

Jett shook his head furiously. Bullshit. His Father thinks that he'll fail, Jett knows that! And he also knows how desperate his Father is to get some alone time with James.

God knows why. Jett always sees his Father plant friendly kisses on the boy's cheek. His hand is always around his shoulder, on his knees. He was always comforting and understanding to his little brother.

It sickened Jett that James was more loved then he. Why couldn't his Father give a fuck about him, huh? Briefly skimming through the idea that flashed in his mind, Jett realized that he hadn't spent enough time around other kids and their families. He wasn't sure if kissing on the lips was a normal thing for a son and father to do.

He had only ever seen it happen in movies between two lovers, a man and a women, and on the occasion two people of the same gender- but that seemed to be more for comedic reasoning's. This was a Father and son, and if it was happening with his own Father, kissing on the lips obviously wasn't wrong. His Father was always right and could never do any wrong.

Jett worshipped the ground his Father walked on. He loved the older man.

Now, he's not exactly saying he wants kisses planted on his cheek and mouth- because let's face it, that _is_ just a tiny bit gross- but he wants his Father to take an interest in him.

Like he always seemed to do with James.

He watched as his only two surviving family members left the room without him, James looking almost fearful and shivering under the man's caress.

The raging fire only increased inside the older brunet.

... James has no fuckin' idea of how lucky he is.

He doesn't have to live with pain of being unloved by both of his parents.

Why else would his Father not give a shit about him. Why else would his Mother just pick up and abandon them, without even saying 'Goodbye'.

Jett screamed, clutching the short strands of hair, gelled on top of his head. He panicked. He wailed pathetically. He threw the couch over onto its side in fury at his own weakness.

He even cried.

He even fucking cried.

His eyes, so reminiscent to that of his Father, so opposing of his Mother's, landed on the small family portrait on the Maple desk that was securely placed in a corner.

It was the one taken at the 'Cabin' Mansion in Minnesota, the one his Father loved so much that the portrait had to be placed in each and every room, all of different shapes and sizes.

The one in his Father's room, for example, was 50 inches long, and in the shape of a heart.

He grabbed the portrait, placed inside a fragile silver frame, and threw it at the fire ferociously.

He watched as the flames overtook. The bits and pieces of paper crumpling and flying away, just like Jett's anger.

Just like his wish that one day his Father might look at him and love him the way he loved only James.

* * *

James snuck back into his dark room, shutting the door quietly.

He turned, and leapt and yelled in joy, hands moving around wickedly through the room's serene atmosphere.

"Kendall, I did it! I found out some things that we could use to our advantage. I did it, Kendall, I did it!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck while still jumping for joy.

Kendall embraced the boy, the smell of his hair that warmed his senses.

"I knew you could, James." He whispered kindly.

James leaned back, smiling widely. "Dad showed me his and Mr. Leville's strategy guide, this huge map with various methods, where they're keeping the military arms, locations of secret military bases and underground tunn-"

Kendall put his hand over the boy's open mouth to shut him up. "It's late, James." Kendall sighed tiredly. "How about we tell Logan and Carlos about it tomorrow. For now, why don't we just try to relax. No one comes here after dark, right?"

James shook his head, moving the hand from his mouth so he could give Kendall a vocal answer. "Not unless they're scheduled for the night. They aren't allowed to otherwise. I'm not sure about my father, so we'll just keep the map on. You brought it, right?"

Kendall nodded his head, letting go of the boy's waist to point at the glass table. The metal holographic hunk of junk was placed upon its top.

"Okay. So, if you don't want to discuss the ah-mazing news I just found out," James pouted overdramatically at his statement, forcing Kendall to laugh out loud. "- what did you have in mind?"

Smirking, Kendall walked over to the table, dropping down onto the couch behind it. "Well, since I knew you'd get the information, I thought tonight we could just relax. Maybe watch a few movies that I may have picked up at an abandoned movie store." He said with a sly wink.

James lifted an eyebrow at Kendall, settling down beside the blond.

"What movies did you happen to 'pick up'"

Kendall bent forward, retrieving 2 small metal 'chips'. "They might be older movies. Older movies with names such as Avatar and The Shawshank Redemption."

James gasped loudly, his boyish mannerisms coming back in seconds.

"You found them?" James squealed with a girly heightened pitch, bouncing in his chair. Listening to the sound of his own voice, he stopped bouncing, letting his face fall flat and emotionless. "I mean, you found them?" He re-attempted, voice deep and manly and stoic. Just to show off his obvious masculinity.

"Yup," Kendall said, going up to the TV which held an insert to play the movie chips. He had to hold back his smile. James didn't know that his little 'stop-to-find-the-movies' turned into a full fledge day and a half, running through 8 abandoned film stores and 3 aged supermarkets.

It took the blond 35 and ½ hours to find both films, Kendall was just lucky enough that he was stubborn enough to do so.

The look on James' face when he lit up was priceless, one that Kendall never wanted to forget.

"Well, we are in for one long night, K-Dawg, cause' Shawshank is one freaking long film." James stated suddenly, drawing the blond away from his thoughts. James lifted his feet comfortingly against the glass table in front, hands delving behind his neck, acting as a support.

Kendall laughed cutely, tapping the play button against the TV's screen and watching the opening credits of James' favorite film appear. James clapped his hands and yelled 'Lights off', and so imagined, the lights went off, leaving the boys in a pitch black room.

The only illumination came flowing from the screen in front of them.

Kendall and James fell into each other's arms on the couch, the movie beginning with an angry court room scene.

Every once in awhile, both boys would look out the corner of their eyes, watching the map for an undeclared visit. For now, they seemed fine, and the relaxation flowed through their bodies.

"Avatar's a long film too," Kendall declared, his smile still placed on his joyous face.

"This one is three hours." James stated, pointing towards the screen, watching with a stunned silence as the main character was convicted to life. To Kendall, it seemed as though James was watching the film through a first timers eyes, such as Kendall's own. It was adorable.

He clutched the brunet closer, wanting, no, _needing_ more contact.

"I think Avatar's around there too."

James turned his head to face Kendall, "So, we're in for long night?" He asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Oh yeah, it's going to be a long night." Kendall said, swooping in for a kiss as desperation met need.

Kendall pushed James onto his back against the couch, deepening the kiss with a playful dance with tongues, and loving every one of the brunet's begging moans.

Maybe they wouldn't be watching too much of the movies after all.

* * *

Chappter done.

Woot woot! Shortest Chapter, yet! ... I really didn't like how James admitted to being a High-Born, something just isn't sitting well with me with that. Grrgalfurg.

Yes, James has now joined the Knight revolution. What will happen now? Will his father find out? Will Jett? What exactly is Logan planning? Find out soon!

Lolz, anwyays...

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hiya, Chapter 9! Wow, already 9 chapters in? Thats exciting :p I'm leaving town for a couple of days and won't be updating atleast for a week, so I decided to update this chapter now! And it's so sad, I finally finished writing this fic :'( Now, onto writing other ones, and beginning to edit the last few chapters!

Okay, and here we go! Thank you Guest (Guest 1 I shall call you for now :p Thank you! I tried to make it cute rather than full on angst for once :p), Guest 2 (I love writing Jett in this fic, he just doesn't understand, and his ignorance is shading him from seeing the truth. I love it! And thanks about the Kames, I'm worried I'm moving too quickly with it, since they are still saying that they are 'friends' and all. Thank you!), BigTimeOT4, (Thank you for reviewing! Annnnd, a smalll spoiler. If you didn't like that James came out as being a High-Born... I'm sorry. You may not thoroughly enjoy this chapter. Teehee? :p) jamesmaslowlover (Thank you for reviewing, much appreciated. And hmm... let's find out, shall we? :p), Prettyinticklemepink (I love getting your reviews! You make me feel so good about myself, haha, like i'm actually averagely okay at writing :p And I know, I love Jett's POV in this as well. When I first started wiritng, I thought he'd be a boring, one sided minor character. Apparently that didn't happen!), and lastly, Love and Heartz, for ALL of your reviews. (holy crow, it was so wierd. I seriously just went through your stories and read them all, like, two days ago. And then, because I read your profile about how you like dominant James, I was thoroughly shocked to find out that you were reading this! And seeming to enjoy it! I am insanely grateful though. I'm always scared about reviewing and sending people PMs (I'm insane, yes), but you, my dear friend, are a very talented writer. I feel better telling you on here about your talents... for some wierd reason... Ya... I'm strange. Damn it. I'll try and get over my fear and send you a review next time, since everyone loves those!)

And thank you to everyone who has also added this story on their favorites/ alerts, and me on their author alerts/ favorites. I love, love, love it! (I think I just channeled Effie Trinket from HG... Hehhehh... Oh dear god help me... )

OKAY! enough ramblings and lets get this show on the road! Hope you enoy and sorry for any errors that may and probably will appear within this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

The boys sat around the table in the apartment, water placed in each of the boys hands as they listened to James' retelling of his recently founded information.

There was a haggard map of L.A in front of them, James pointing to certain key locations.

"Here," He said, as Carlos drew a circle to where he was pointing, "- is a military base. It's underground, and probably takes up the entire block. The majority of our ammo is down there, and nobody lives on this street. It wouldn't be that big of a harm if we were to destroy it. There are secret tunnels to this location," James moved his hand slightly the left "Here," to the right, "Here," and upwards towards the center of the map, "- and here." Carlos followed his points with his red pen, writing down what each location meant as they went along.

So far, James had shown them 3 underground bases, 15 tunnels to said locations that could be blocked if a riot of the civilians were to occur, and he showed them 48 underground tunnels into the Diamond house itself, making sure to keep his and Kendall's secret tunnel in hiding.

"He said that if they were to be attacked at the airbase up here," James pointed at the corner of the map, at the outskirts of North Western L.A "-There is another base 5 blocks away that will help them as back up. Since this is our biggest one, he suspects that this is the next target, so he's already planting a few minor bombs and back up troops. So, I'd say that the best place to attack is near the pier. That's where the construction of tanks and airplanes take place. Take that over, and the President doesn't have access to his newest equipment. It's expensive, and he'd hate to know that it's in our hands." James sat back, smiling wide at his accomplishment.

He really had achieved something.

Logan sat back along with James, nodding his head. "Alright, alright. This is very useful. Did he happen to talk about strategies that he might use other than just teaming up? Like, what if we nor Dak start the revolution soon? He's not exactly going to sit back and wait until we get stronger, is he?

James shook his head, his confidence falling. "No, we haven't discussed that. The map is all we really had time for. He did say that the middle states are starting to get angry as well, since he's uprooting their land and forcing them to move here to L.A . The girls within the camps are beginning to riot as well, but it's nothing like here in L.A. Ummm, he didn't mention what he'd do if we don't take over soon. I'll remember that for next time." James quickly made a mental note of the question, turning to Carlos' questioning gaze.

"What is it, buddy?" James asked, a small, tired smile on his face. He nudged the Latino's knee, who shrugged in a way that definitely wasn't Carlos.

"You said he was uprooting the middle states? Why?"

James shrugged involuntarily. He was still tired from staying up with Kendall the entire night before, his upper hip and abs aching from the numerous marks that Kendall just happened to leave with his mouth.

It had been a long day, and all James wanted to do was sleep. In Kendall's arms would be preferable.

He yawned, turning to Carlos. "Father said something about there being nuclear power. He wants to make more bombs to go against the Western Pacific Colonies. Apparently the ocean is starting to flood the eastern borders of New America even more, so we've lost a few of our plants there. Other than that, I don't really know."

Carlos pouted, not liking the sound of that. More people from the New America being forced onto the Western Coast? There was barely enough land as it was.

But with more civilians meant more help against the Diamonds. But more civilians also meant more power hungry men like Dak.

There really wasn't a hopeful way to look at the situation, which made Carlos' stomach tighten a little more. He could usually find some hopeful light out of everything.

Like when his parents died, for example. That was a pretty brutal and god awful experience in his life, he had to admit. He often wondered what would have happened if they never got sick and they survived the cold, hurricane season. They didn't and after the few nights on his own, Carlos began to get sick as well. He was surprised, he didn't ever get sick, he didn't even obtain his parent's terrible germs.

But slowly, his body began functioning slower, and he was constantly freezing. He tried to get medicine from a doctor, but the doctor thought the 6 year old was faking for a friend or relative, and shooed the small child away. The Latino cried, just as he had every night before, and found himself lost in a dark alleyway.

Noises kept popping up from out of nowhere, shadows lurking from behind the scary corners. Carlos hid under his blanket against a garbage container. He heard a smash of a window, and a boy his size jumping out of it.

The boy, fearless and blond, reached his hands up, trying to grab onto someone who was stuck inside. He was quietly yelling for 'Logan' to hurry his butt up and get out.

Carlos, figuring he could help, sniffled away the snot that had fallen from his nose and ran over to Kendall. Kendall had no time for introductions and fell to his knees, pleading the Latino to help his friend. He begged for Carlos not to tell the authorities and help him and his friend. _Please!_

Telling Kendall that helping was what he had run over to do, Kendall shot up, bundling the Latino in his arms. "Oh thank you, thank you!" He almost screamed. They walked over to the window, listening to Logan's frightened cries.

The two new best friends made a plan within seconds. Kendall bent over, letting the small Latino sit on his shoulders, and pushed his knees upward. The Latino grabbed onto the ledge of the broken window, and pulled himself up immediately.

He saw the small raven haired, sniffling boy. His tears streaked his extremely pale face, only emphasized by the moonlight. The bluish grey tinge scared Carlos, though. He was sick, and looked really bad.

Carlos whispered words of encouragement to the crying Logan, soothing him the best of his 6 year old abilities would allow, until the raven haired boy was finally able to stand again. His sobs momentarily forgotten. Carlos looked around the room and noticed a small table in the corner.

He told Logan to grab it, place it under the window, stand on it, and then Carlos would help him up. The plan was easy, plain and simple!

Logan was shocked.

"Do you know how many injuries I could obtain from doing that?" The small boy squealed. "A broken bone, a popped blood vessel, a broken artery. Or worse, a broken leg!" The boy shouted none to quietly. Carlos had no idea what those words meant, so he ignored them, telling Logan to move or else he and Kendall were leaving him.

That got Logan moving. He grabbed the table by its legs, and pulled it towards the window. At long last, (and what seemed like hours to Carlos, as the table was big and the younger boy was sort of a shrimp that had no muscle...) Logan jumped onto it, and launched himself over the windows ledge beside Carlos, who immediately placed his arms around the sick boy's waist. Kendall's knees chose this time to give out, and the three boys tumbled out the window into a dog pile. Logan, wheezing hoarsely, fell on top, the least damaged by their fall.

That night, Logan and Kendall stole medicine for Logan's cold, as well as food and liquid for the smaller boy. They allowed the small Latino into their group, finding an abandoned apartment which they'd live in for the remainder of their lives.

Many people lived in abandoned apartments. So it wasn't a big deal, and the police never noticed, or were too overwhelmed with a large amount of other problems to care.

If Carlos had never lost his Parents, he'd never lived those fateful 3 days on the streets, which lead him to Logan and Kendall.

Carlos loved his parents, but they were just a far away memory from his 6 year old mind. Nows ad days, Carlos could only remember small details of them, or what they did. A few flashes, maybe a word or two when the day was right, but that was all Carlos could remember. Logan and Kendall were his family now, and he had no idea of how he would have ever survived without them.

He had been happy ever since.

See, positivity! Light at the end of the tunnel, that was Carlos' specialty. But why wasn't it working now?

Logan turned to James, cocking his eyebrows with judgement. "Father?" He asked.

James, oblivious, nodded his head. He should never stay up for 43 hours consecutively ever again.

"I thought only the President knew about nuclear settlements, and scientists. And I know for a fact that there are no scientists in the Nuclear profession that are close with President Diamond himself." Logan stated, accusingly.

"Ohh, well, you know-" James stuttered, his heart starting to beat more rapidly.

"What are you doing, Logan?" Kendall stepped in, helping his friend. "He's helped us so much. So far, you've done nothing but criticize him. Why?"

Logan bit his lip hesitantly.

Should he just say it? Fine, might as well. Logan was done with hiding his fears. "I'm sorry, James. I really am. It's just, you're a High Born. How can we truly know that we can trust you? Like how do we know that all this won't blow up in our faces? I'm only saying this to be cautious."

James, thinking about Logan's statement, yawned once again, sleep beginning to over take him.

"You're right dude. I don't know how you _can_ believe me. But Kendall does, and you have to trust his judgement. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but it's all I got. If you want me to do anything, absolutely anything, I'll do it to prove my loyalty. You guys have been so great to me these past few days. I feel like you're my friends, and I don't want to ruin that. Ever."

James fell towards the ground, snuggling up into the warmth underneath him. Kendall glared at Logan, silently telling the genius that he _was_ going to apologize to James, now.

Logan, feeling guilty, but his tension not subsiding, let his head fall to his chest in defeat.

"I'm sorry, James. I'm just cautious. That's how I am. Don't take it personally"

James made a moaning noise in content. "Iz ok" He mumbled, an arm laying over his eyes to block out to light.

Kendall was dying from the cuteness overload, as Carlos fell towards the ground as well, still looking for that positive light at the end of tunnel.

Logan laughed at his friends. "I really am sorry dude. It's just, like I said, you're a High-Born... And dude, you have to admit: The way you worry over your appearance, you wouldn't last a day in a dirty fight in the streets, let alone a revolution. Heh, I'm sorry but it's kinda true. Your hair would get messed and you'd freak. I just thought you might abandon us after that, y'know?"

James nodded, eyes still shut. "I understand, Logie. It's fine. I will never abandon you, even if I go bald... Bu-but, like, I'm not gunna go bald, am I?" The brunet began to fret in his semi awake/semi asleep state, grabbing onto bundles of brown hair in vain.

Logan laughed. "Haha, your poor hair. You're kind of a princess in that sense dude, you care way too much." Logan chirped, smiling his lop sided grin and punching James lightly on his shoulder

James laughed tacitly. "Ya, that's what Jett always says." He said smiling.

The Latino's eyes widened from his position of the ground. "Jett?" He asked without thinking. He had forgotten that since James was 'close' to President Diamond, he was probably close to Jett and the younger Diamond as well.

James, overly tired to the point that he had dark circles under his eyes and was falling asleep against the old carpeted floor, said "Ya, Jett Diamond? My brother?"

He heard Kendall slam his forehead against the table, and Carlos gasp in astonishment. James eyes opened wide, seeing everyone staring at him, save Kendall, who's head was still attached to the table.

Oh... fuck.

Logan jumped up from his seat on the floor, grabbing the exhausted boy by his collar and throwing him against the hard wall.

James hissed from the sudden affliction, but as he looked into Logan's raging brown eyes, he put the throbbing sensation behind him.

"I knew it!" Logan screamed, tightening his hold against the brunet's clothes and slamming him once more against the wall.

"You're a Diamond. You're _the_ 'youngest Diamond', there's no way you're here to help us! You manipulate others and turn them for your sick games. My guess is that Kendall wasn't budging, so you had to increase the process, huh? Act like you really like him, use him, use us, and then go home and tell 'Daddy' all of your information!" Logan hissed into the brunet's face. James was mouthing the words 'No, no, it's not true,' but no sound could be heard from behind the lips.

"Logan!" Kendall called out, rushing over to his friends. His hands latched the jacket that Logan wore, attempting to remove the smaller boy from James.

"Stop it, Kendall!" Logan shrieked. "This is what he does. I've seen the way he looks at you, and you fell for it! You and your stupid emotions always get you into trouble. You aren't seeing straight, he's using us!"

The blond grabbed the boy's arms, thrusting him backwards. Logan stumbled, but quickly retaliated. His eyes widened in disbelief as Kendall formed a shield with his body in front of the shrinking James.

The blond was protecting the brunet against Logan. The raven haired boy couldn't believe it. James was cowering away, why was Kendall so adamant about protecting someone so feeble?

Logan sneered. "You actually fell for it! This is probably all part of President Diamond's plan. We know what the youngest Diamond does: He's a liar, a cheater, a whore! He has money, power, food _and-" _Logan made sure to put emphasis on the '_and_' in his sentence, "-His Father and brother at his disposal, his _family_, at his every whim. So why would he help us, those who have absolutely nothing!"

Kendall put up his hand at Logan, gesturing that the genius should calm down. Logan wasn't hearing any of it though.

"The only reason you're angry is because of what happened with your family and the Diamonds. _You _aren't using your brain right now. None of this is James' fault. He's like us, he was just unlucky enough to be born in a bad situation and wants out." Kendall tried to explain reasonably, voice calm and low.

"Do. Not. Bring my family into this, Kendall." He said through the brink of his teeth.

"It's true Logan! You're putting all the anger you have for President Diamond and what he did onto James, who hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Oh, right. He hasn't done anything wrong, just killed our families, is all!"

"It wasn't his fault that he was born a Diamond. Just like it wasn't my fault to be born a Knight, your fault to be born a Mitchell, or Carlos' fault to be born a Garcia! We had nothing to do with what happened to our parents, that's just how it is!"

James glanced at Kendall, cocking his eyebrow.

Kendall's family had never been mentioned before, and now he wonders what exactly happened. Parents were a large part of everyone's life, weren't they? So what happened with Logan and Kendall's?

James tried to remove himself from the body in front of him, walking a bit closer to the spastic Logan with surrendered hands.

"Logan, I'm sorry for-"

"Shut up!" Logan shouted. The smaller boy snapped, lifting his fists and getting ready to fight.

Carlos made his way closer behind Logan if he needed to be held back, and Kendall made his intervention quickly. "Attack him, and I _will_ hurt you." Kendall said with a calm that scared James. Logan brought back his arm, getting ready for the punch. Kendall followed, clenching his fist and going for the blow.

When he was inches away from Logan's body, James threw himself around the blond, jumping onto the flying arm and flinging himself and Kendall towards the ground.

Carlos followed in sweet, grabbing onto Logan's waist and tumbling onto the carpeted floor. He held the enraged raven haired boy, making sure he wouldn't cause any more problems for his friends.

Carlos didn't care what Logan said, James was his friend. He was kind, and Carlos could see in his eyes that what he said before about helping them was the truth. Logan couldn't see that, though. His mind was elsewhere, memories of the past haunting him. Logan could usually see things logically, be the one to see straight when no one else could, but when High Born's were mentioned, or President Diamond, he fell into one of his 'episodes' where no one could control him.

"Fuck!" Kendall cried out from his stunned state on the carpet. "You're friends!" James yelled, hands holding the blond from behind. His glances were tossed frighteningly between Kendall and Logan. "You aren't supposed to be fighting!" He shrieked dejectedly.

He let go of Kendall and sat up, huffing for breath. In his sitting position, his head fell to his knees and his hands made their way to his hair.

"God, this is all my fault. Jett's right, all I ever do is ruin things. That's what I'm good at. That, and giving away my body. That's all I'm good for. Logan, you're right: I'm a whore. A slut. And damn it, I'm just a horrible human being and if all I'm doing is ruining your guys' friendship by being here, maybe I should leave!"

James, finding strength in his legs, began to stand up, trembling ever so slightly. He turned to Logan, his hazel eyes shooting apologies that he couldn't say vocally.

"Logan, I want a change just as much as you. Everything I told you tonight is the truth. Use it, and get my Father out of government... And please, when you find me at the Diamond Mansion, just make my death quick... Okay?" He uttered the words so pitifully that Logan almost felt bad for his actions. _Almost_.

Kendall jumped up from his spot on the floor, grabbing onto James' hand. "Don't go. He's just angry right now, it'll pass. None of this is your fault, James. None of it." He said, arms rubbing James in comfort. He dove in for a kiss, proving to James that he was still wanted. James' eyes widened in shock. His hand gripped onto Kendall's sleeve as he felt the blond's tongue lap against his lower lip.

Logan may be a genius, but that didn't mean he was always right. To Kendall, James was not a whore. He wasn't a slut. And none of this was his fault. Kendall had to prove it to him. His hands encircled around the boys waist, deepening the kiss.

James let go in Kendall's arms and kissed the boy back with just as much affection that Kendall was portraying. Logan just shook his head in disgust.

"It's your own fault when Diamond personally kills you." He murmured under his breath. He winced, holding onto his side where Carlos attacked him, quickly retreating to his shared bedroom.

Carlos stuck around, until the kiss finally blew over. Kendall dropped his arms and leaned away.

James looked fearful, and had no idea if he should stay or walk away.

Carlos walked up to the boy he stilled called his friend and pulled him into a tight hug. "Kendall's right. Logan just isn't seeing straight right now. When you prove to him that you would never do those things, he'll be the best friend you could ever have..."

The Latino pulled away, still holding onto James' arms. "... You wouldn't do those things that he said, would you?" He asked, eyes begging for a true, honest answer from James.

James shook his head in an instant. "Never. I hate President Diamond just as much as you, it just took me a few friends to realize it." He smiled at Kendall quickly, before cupping Carlos' face with his fingers. It was apparent in the boys' eyes that James hadn't said enough to reassure him.

"Hey, hey, look at me," James said, gently increasing the pressure he had on Carlos' cheeks. "I would never do that. I would never turn on you. It's only been a few weeks, but I love you guys like brothers. Hell, I love you guys more than I love _my own_ brother, and the last thing I want is to see you hurt. I hate what's going on, and since I am in the Diamond position, I can use my small bit of power to create a change. I may hate my brother and Father, but I don't want to see them dead. Out of government, exiled, maybe. But not dead. That's another reason why I want to help you guys make a change peacefully, I promise. What I'm saying is the truth, Carlos. You have to believe me."

James stared into Carlos' eyes during his entire speech, never once looking away. The only disconnect from the ongoing communication was when James or Carlos blinked.

Carlos nodded, getting the honest answer he'd been looking for. He let James go and began walking over to Kendall. "What do we do about Logan?"

Kendall shrugged unaware of how to answer the Latino's question. "Let him blow off some steam, and maybe we should wait a few days. I think the anniversary of his parents death is coming up, which would explain why he's been so antsy lately."

The blond turned to James apologetically. "He really isn't usually like this. I'm sorry you had to deal with that-" Kendall wanted to continue apologizing for Logan, but he just couldn't find the right words to do so. His mind was too tired and exhausted to complete such a simplistic task. To his relief, James agreed with a nod of his head.

"Okay... " James started, hesitant. It really wasn't his place to pry, but he wanted to know. "... And if you don't mind my asking, what exactly happened between my Father and Logan's parents, anyway?"

The reaction James got was quick. Kendall turned to Carlos and they looked at each other as if they were reading the other's thoughts. Carlos began to shake his head, and the blond turned back to James apologetically. "I think that's something Logan will have to tell you. It's not really our place to say, I'm sorry."

James gave the two boys a weak smile, silently saying that it was fine.

Dark, crisp noises erupted from the dingy streets below. Kendall, Carlos and James rushed over to the window, watching as civilians held onto lamps, torches, and flashlights as they walked through the streets, each holding a weapon of choice. The civilians were so clumped together and so large in numbers, that Kendall noticed that he couldn't even see the street beneath their feet.

He heard Dak's voice in the direction they were walking, leading the people into further rage against the government.

"Another takeover of a base?" Carlos asked quietly. Kendall nodded and James only shuddered. "I hope they don't attack the main base, my Father has set up so much surveillance that no one would survive. I don't want any more blood to be shed..."

Kendall ignored the brunet, and turned away from the noise filled streets below. Glancing at his watch which read 4:45 am, Kendall grabbed James from behind, leading him to the door. Carlos didn't notice, and continued to watch the furious civilians sadly as they tore down posters and poured oil over book stands and lit them into flames. All because the stand might have sold a single magazine that held Diamond's face on the cover. The people were destructors, not happy until all was wiped from history of the Diamond regime.

"I should get you home." Kendall said, putting on his shoes. James had fallen into his shocked state, sickened that this is what his Father had turned his people into.

Kendall grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Just remember, none of this is your fault." He whispered quietly. James shivered, not quite believing of Kendall's kind words.

The blond glanced at the Latino, who's head was still half way out the window. "I'll be back Carlos, I'm taking James home. He's tired, and if he spills the beans about who he is _again_ he will be killed. So, let's go." Letting their hands drop away from each other, the two boys walked swiftly out of the apartment, trying to decide the best path to take where they wouldn't be over run or seen by the savage crowd of people.

* * *

Sitting upon his bed, hair a mess, eyes half deranged, the once powerful man sat in a tight hold within himself, no bigger than that of a scared child.

The proletariats. The damned proletariats. They were getting out of control. Kendall Knight had lost so much of his power in such a few number of days. The people still looked up to him, and loved him, though. President Diamond couldn't understand why.

But now they saw him as the spark. He started the revolution while Dak Zevon was the one who was going to get them through the remainder of it.

Dak wasn't like Kendall. He made plans involved the use of civilians. Plans where they attacked local military bases, and barely any one survived. He had infiltrated one of Diamond's main locations where he kept most of the local ammo and military arms. The civilians were now using these weapons against President Diamond's own soldiers.

His regime was falling. Spiralling. Breaking. He was so close. So close to taking over the Western Pacific Colonies, and war just had to break out in his own damned country.

What was wrong with people?

Maybe he could gather up his money and hide out in one of his allied nations. He wasn't sure if that would work, especially if he was out of power.

He'd still have James to tempt them, but without the nuclear weapons, money and everything else as backups, how would Diamond manipulate them?

He couldn't.

Maybe he could use a jet to fly over to South America? They ran by New America's currency, so maybe he could retire into a nice mansion there, never to be bothered again. A long life with James ahead, watching the South American sun fall into the horizon as the brunet rested peacefully in his arms, just as Brooke would have done.

What a lovely idea.

President Diamond, alone in the dark room, poured himself a glass of rum, downing it quickly along with a few bottled pills prescribed by his physician.

Taking the pills and listening to his heart pump, he felt on edge. The stress was rising. When stress arises, President Diamond can quickly lose it. Which he promptly did.

He turned around in the room and saw her. She sat on the chair, long painted nails rimming the edge of her wine glass. He brown eyes large and staring as if she could see right through him.

"... Brooke," The man whispered mournfully.

She smiled cockily, her hair falling against her shoulder so gracefully.

"Ohh, Brooke." He called out, trying to touch her heightened cheeks bones. She let out a shrill of a laugh and disappeared into thin air like dust. His hand was still out in the air, hoping she'd just reappear under his sweaty palm.

"_This is all your fault,"_ Her voice said from above. The President knew he was going mad. Her face was now everywhere, the oval shapes and brown hair floating in the air like clouds in a sky.

Her voice was coming at him at all directions. Left, right, center, above and below. He took another swig of his rum, downing his sorrows and the voices of his lost wife.

'_Your fault!' _Was called to him from the middle of the room. He shivered involuntarily at the thought.

'_You call yourself a man?'_ Was screamed into his ear, so close that he could feel her warm breath. He could smell the scent of her hair, her pants filled with that minty smell that drove him wild. The scent was absolute perfection.

'_Power, money, lust, things you would never have. Could never have.' _It taunted him, teased him. This was spoken from the large head that was in front of the fire place, floating over the ash piled bits that had built up over the years of constant use.

'_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you'. _It was said from behind, he could feel her finger nails walking up the back of his neck. His hairs rose at the ghostly feeling.

'_I never loved you.' _Was lusciously breathed into his ear. There was so much need in the voice. So much desperation. Lust even.

'_How could I ever love such a weakling like yourself. Why do you think I went for another man?' _This one was said inside his own head. She had squeezed her way into his brain, and was now speaking from there. The other head's were all still talking, mouths' opening and closing, but all was silent. He could only pay attention to her voice inside his mind.

'_Your own wife and best friend betrayed you. Gave each other one night that was better than you ever were. How does that feel?'_ President Diamond shuddered. The woman knew just how to get under his skin. Yes, she had defiled him once, and she promised to never do it again.

She begged, pleaded for life. And like a fool, he let it go, only for her to commit the raid 9 years later.

Strike 2, and she's gone.

Her breathy moans destroyed his thought process, forcing him to think of the one and only good think to come from the 'Strike 1' defilement. Yet her words, of course, weren't kind. They never were.

'_James doesn't like you. It's all an act. How could he. He's me. I don't like you, so why would he?'_

President Diamond stiffened at the thought. The boy was a god, who loved him and followed every one of his orders. He would never not love his 'Father'. He was too innocent and sweet to even think up such an act.

'_He's playing you. He's playing you.'_

He couldn't be. The boy, he couldn't be. But, she was right. He was his Mother. He could be defiling him, going against him, playing him for his own sick twisted game and President Diamond was just too kind to notice.

President Diamond knew that there were no good people in the world. After Brooke was tossed away in a plane, never to be seen again, he knew that his favorite saying was correct.

No one in the world is good. Everyone is selfish and only look out for themselves.

What makes the child he raised as his own, _his_ beautiful boy any different?

'_Show him who's boss. Show him who owns him.'_

The bodies and heads vanished all at once, along with the voices. They stopped, an uneasy quiet settling over the ill-lighted room.

He turned around once again, facing the picture frame on the wall.

And there she was, smiling. Her head attached to her body, her voice coming from her mouth. She wore a small silk robe that brushed against her toned thighs. The man could see her pink bra and thong that fit perfectly against her slim figure.

The woman sauntered up to him, staring him straight in the eyes. Lifting herself on her toes, she placed her lips just so they were hovering over his. She was teasing him, something she had always loved to do.

'_Force him to love you, the way I once used to, you weak, pathetic little man.'_

With that, she kissed him with the passion he hadn't felt in years. He grabbed the women by the sides of her face, kissing her deeper. He let his tongue roll around in her mouth, dancing with her own wet muscle and loving the vibrations of her moans. His eyes closed tightly, wishing for this to never end.

After minutes had passed, he opened his eyes and she was gone.

There was no Brooke anymore, her form had disappeared along with her warming aura.

On the edge of reality, he could still her faint words '_Force him to love you, the way I once used to'._

The man took one last swing of his rum, finishing his bottle. At 6 am in the morning, he felt a sudden need to make a visit to the young, beautiful brunet.

The one good thing that came out of the 'Strike 1' defilement.

* * *

Kendall watched on top of the old mattress.

Logan and Carlos has long since fallen asleep, leaving Kendall completely alone. Shouts and cries alike could still be heard from the streets below, but Kendall chose to ignore it.

From the streams of blue light, Kendall watched the Diamond mansion. He held the metal map on top of his chest, staring lovingly as James slept.

A few hours before, when Kendall returned, he clicked on the map.

James knew that Kendall would be watching him through the holograph, and made quite the little show that aroused Kendall deeply.

Within the hallway when Kendall brought James home, the boys had found themselves in a hot session of pure desire and need. Their mouths were working against each others as erections pressed against the other, rubbing in desperation. Their linen tops had been dispersed spastically within the aluminum hallway, leaving only their naked, sweaty chests to grind against the other.

And just as they were about to let go completely, James stopped all of the motions and moved towards his living quarters, leaving Kendall in an antsy and rather stunned state. James laughed at the control he had over the blond, before he asked Kendall to stay the night. The blond knew he'd have to get back through the overcome streets before it became even more rowdy during the day. And what happened if anyone stopped by while they were still asleep? He had to say no. James nodded, and opened the door to his room, blowing a kiss at the still erotic Kendall. He winked, as he closed the door between himself and the blond, all safety going along with it.

All that being said, Kendall did relieve himself of the painful erection when he came home and watched James do the same on top of his bed.

The kid was such a tease, but Kendall was secretly thankful for it.

Now, a few hours past, and Kendall could not fall into sleep like James had so easily seemed to.

The blue holograph of the boy was shaking, twisting and turning. He seemed to be screaming from the nightmares that plagued him, and Kendall felt his chest restrict. His heart fell just a little more, knowing that he couldn't be there to rid the boy of his terrors.

Kendall eyes quickly turned as he saw a figure stagger dangerously. President Diamond stumbled haphazardly through the mansion's bare hallways. He bit his own lip as the deranged and psychotic man, the man who called himself the Leader of the New America, reached his own son's room, entering in delight.

Kendall shut off the map with a click of the button, not wanting to watch anymore.

His head fell to his chest, ignoring the painful images that came up. The images created by his own mind were bleak and detailed, showing exactly what he knew was happening to James.

Kendall couldn't handle it anymore.

The people shouted the nation's prayer from the streets, singing disastrous profanities after each sentence, yelling about the lies that it told.

Smoke from the flames of burning buildings and vehicles rose in the night sky, and Kendall could hear the smashing of more windows.

Either by the hands of the people, or by the acts of his own Father, Kendall knew that James was going to die if he didn't do something.

He had to get James out of that mansion. For good.

* * *

Chapppter done!

Yes, they now know about James and the truth. And things begin to get REALLY heated from here on out. Only 6 chapters left!

Annnnd, did anyone guess that Logan had family issues, which has been the cause for most of his angst? I've been making subtle hints for a while, but maybe they were too subtle too notice (or I didn't make as many as I thought I did? haha)

Review! Alert! Favorite! Or just enjoy! Or maybe just read, I dunno. I like anything and everything :p


	10. Chapter 10

Hiya, everyone ready for a new update?

Again, ALOT happens in this chapter. It's somewhat of a shorter chapter, but I find that a lot still happens, especially since we're reaching an end :(

Thank you to Guest (Thank you! I enjoyed writing Logan's outburst :p), jamesmaslowlover (Thank you for the reivew! Only a few more chapters and hopefully you'll get your answer!), Teddybear no1 (I love these types of reviews, so thank you for making my day complete! It makes me feel amazing, haha. Annd, your question is actualy answered below my thank you's... which is rather unfortunante. Why Didn't I think of that? ! GAhhh!), CrazyKAMESFan13 (Thannnk you for the review! ! ! You'll soon find out, my friend! And haha, okay, well atleast I know who Guest 2 was and can give a proper thanks to you! So thank you x2!), Oh dear (He is sick isn't he.. . Why do I always write characters like him? Thank you for the reivew!), Tete93 (Yay hay! I love to hear that! Thank you for the very much appreciated review! For you continue enjoying it!), StuckOnBTR13 (Yayyyy! Again, I love these types of reviews! They make my day complete! So glad to hear you're enjoying the story! That is what I am aiming to do :p And hayooo, update is here! Teehee, hope you enjoy it!)

A lot of people are asking if Logan's Dad is James' Dad... Damn, I wish I thought of that. I LOVE plot twist and turns... and that one never even entered my mind, although I wish it had. That would have been epic! SO no, Logan's Dad is not President Diamond's old 'Best Friend'... but, GAHHH! It's not fair! hy didn't I think of that before! *begins sobbing in corner*

Annd... some interesting things take place. Detailed interesting things happen, and I'm just hoping that I wrote it okay-ly. (I just made up a word -_-). It is not going to be that good, I'll say that now, since I don't have that much experience with writing that type of thing... Not to mention, I am severely immature, meaning I laughed and giggled and blushed and was rather embarrassed while I wrote it out. I can't write that kind of thing seriously. I am getting older by the day, and less mature by the minute, as I say!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

After a long day of Kendall and Carlos trying to gain back their support, Kendall was left frustrated beyond belief. Through all the various hours of hard work and dedication, all Kendall realized was that people now believed that violence was, in fact, the answer.

Now, he needed sometime to himself and his friends. He wanted to bring James along, and when Logan heard about that, well, the smaller teen made a run for it.

Carlos, too tired to even walk, just said to take James wherever Kendall wanted to go. So that was what Kendall did.

The blond near dragged the brunet out of his house in the middle of the night, not caring if James wanted to come along or not.

"Kendall- I, hold on!" The brunet shouted, not recognizing the path they were taking through the dark city. They were going in the opposite direction from downtown, towards the recently created rural areas of L.A.

It was getting further and further away from the Diamond house, and James did not like being _this_ far away from a tunnel that could get him home within 20 minutes.

After 40 minutes of pure walking within the silent region, their feet soon met sand, Kendall immediately smelling the salt water air that came from the sandy shore below. "We're here, James."

James looked around baffled. The beach... He hadn't been to a beach since Minnesota, and that was before the ripe old age of seven. His shoes and socks were kicked off instantly with excitement.

"Ahh, Kendall!" The boy cried joyfully. "I love the beach, how'd you know! I just- and it's safe, so far away from the mansion! And I, just,-" James couldn't continue his sentence, pure glee taking over. He squealed as he latched onto Kendall through a forced bear hug. Kendall laughed weakly, tired from the day's events.

He pried James off of himself, taking his hand, walking on the sandy beach. As obvious as it was, James could barely contain enthusiasm. He loved the feeling of the rocky sand beneath his toes. Kendall had to hold back a laugh as the brunet moaned, causing rather crude ideas to pop into the blond's mind.

Underneath the perfect starry sky and the blazing half-moon, Kendall tightened his hold on James' hand and walked towards the part where sand met water.

Like James had before, Kendall slipped off his own shoes and fell to the floor, lying flat against the sand.

James remained standing, walking in circles between the tide and sand. Dry sand. Wet sand. Water! Wet sand. Dry sand. Wet sand. Water! Water! Water! Wet sand...

James was way to amused by this. Wanting Kendall to join his fun, since this was all Kendall's idea to 'get away' for a few hours (like street hockey hadn't done that?), James dashed over to the sprawled out Kendall.

"Hey, Kendall-" The boy called out, but his face fell as he watched the blond.

Kendall's hands were placed behind his head coolly, eyes gazing around in the stars. He had a discontent look to his face, and James knew whatever the troubled boy was thinking, it wasn't pleasant.

"What's wrong?" James called out as the incoming tide washed around his feet.

Kendall shrugged against the sandy floor. "I've just always wondered what was out there, you know? Like, in ancient legends, people always said that once you die, your soul is lifted and it becomes a part of the sky, or a star, and you watch down on those you loved. I don't believe in that, but it's a nice thought. Knowing that my mom might be watching me, taking care of me... if she is even dead, I don't really know. But, ya, it's just a thought..."

Hazel eyes glanced upwards, catching the sight of a shooting start passing over his planet.

"Kendall... Whatever happened to your parents?" James asked this slowly and carefully, making sure he wasn't offending his obviously discomforted friend by his questioning.

"I don't really know." Kendall admitted. He lifted himself onto his elbows, looking sadly up at the brunet and smiling weakly.

"I don't really know." His voice broke, and James was by his side in an instant, rubbing his back gently.

Kendall was trying as hard as he could to keep it in, and he was doing a good job of it too. Five minutes of quietness fell between the two like a blanket. The quiet was fine, and there was no awkward tension to it, it was perfect. But Kendall needed to talk about this, no matter how relaxing and serene this scene seemed to be. "Do you want to talk about it?" James gently offered.

Kendall shook his head. "It's really long, and you'd probably get bored..."

"We've got time, Kendall. At least until my Dad finds us and throws us into the dungeons for being outside. So, I'd say we have a solid 5 days until he decides to look here. Is that enough time to tell your story?" James said with a sheepish grin.

Kendall laughed at the brunet. "Ya, that is more than enough time. But trust me, it's rather morbid and depressing and awful and-"

"Kendall." James interrupted swiftly. "I want to know, and you obviously need to talk about this. I want to hear what you've been through. So please, tell me."

"You're such a sap." Kendall laughed.

James grabbed onto Kendall by the shoulders, shoving him roughly towards the sandy grounds. "Just talk, you ass. How's that for sappy?" James stated almost cockily. He would have been straight out arrogant, but James really wanted to know, and he wouldn't find out if he were being his usual narcissistic self.

When the blond said nothing, James exhaled.

"Kendall, please just tell me." The brunet almost pleaded. James truly cared about his friend's well-being.

Kendall had no idea what happened. He had no idea what snapped. But when he saw James looking at him with those begging eyes, Kendall let go. For the first time, he talked about his life before Logan and Carlos.

"... I never knew my parents." Kendall started slowly, easing his way into his story. "I probably wouldn't have wanted to have met my father knowing the reality of the situation, but I would like to know about my Mother. Was she kind? What did she look like?"

James cocked his head, trying to find a proper way to phrase the question in his head. "Did she abandon you?" He asked simply when nothing better appeared in his mind.

"No, nothing of the sort," Kendall laughed waterly. "I… James, please don't freak out, but I wasn't conceived in the greatest of places. I, me… my mother had me during her period at the camp. I was conceived and born in the Labour Camps.

James made no gasp, he did not gape. He just let the information sink into his mind, only inwardly freaking out. "I thought all babies were immediately sent away to the military bases... To become soldiers for my Father?"

Kendall, looking out onto the freer waters, laid his back onto the soft white sand beneath, sighing at the harassing memories.

"That's true, and I was. The Sector I was raised in was run by a god awful High Born. He was controlling, and children should have never been let around this guy. He was a malicious fighter, not a babysitter."

"Oh- My Dad never told me what happened to the Labour Camp children within the military. All I know is that most of the Soldiers who run L.A are Labour camp children. The one year policy boys are the fighters against the Western Pacific Colonies and the experimentees of new research of military arms... But no one ever told me what happened behind the scenes..." James confided weakly, giving Kendall a chance to breathe.

"You don't want to know what happened. Pretty much the minute we can walk and talk, we learn how to carry a gun, shoot, and kill. They teach that it's okay to be violent against those underneath you. They brainwash you, manipulate you with sweets and toys, use childish propaganda to teach us that no people of the New America are good. We learned that we were 'High Borns', and because of that, everyone was beneath us, evil and wanted to kill us for being better. They taught us that if the 'proletariats' attacked us or went against our governments ideals, shooting them was okay. They were minor civilians, nobody really cared for them. The kids inside the facility where I grew up were sometimes beaten if they didn't listen to orders, or even molested because of the stupid, crazy soldiers. We were so scared of being killed or hurt that we'd do anything to reinsure our safety. James... We were barely 6 years old. I was good, so I was one of the lucky few who was never beaten or touched inappropriately. That was life, that was how I grew up, but I always knew it wasn't right..."

James dove his arm under and around Kendall's shoulder, which lay over the sand. He was trying to rub the skin thoughtfully, but it was difficult due to the position they were in. "How did you escape?" James finally asked with seeming ease.

Kendall shook his head. "It was so long ago, I barely remember. I only remember that I was scared, and that it was dark. I _think_ we were being brought down four our monthly examinations. Like, once a month we were brought into a room to show the authorities our new skills with our guns, tracking, searching, strategies in various scenarios, yada yada. All at the ripe age of six. We had to walk down the hall in single file, with our 'Babysitter' in front, and he never turned around. He just expected us to follow orders. I remember seeing an open door and I don't know why, but I made a run for it. I found a vent quickly and crawled through it. It took a couple hours until I escaped the facility and ran my heart out of the military base and hid in the nearby forest. It was dark, no one was looking for me yet, I was small and in my black examination outfit. So, pretty much, I made the perfect getaway."

Kendall let out an exasperated sigh, still continuing with his newly founded need to talk.

"... O-one of the things we were taught at the facility was navigation. By 4 we had to memorize the map of California, and every detail to L.A. It was simple after I got into the city. I already knew every street way, and that's when I met Logan. He was already an orphan by then, too. We met when he was trying to sneak into the Library to read some Doctor's books for kids. I always loved being read to, so I helped him. I think it was 2 months later when Carlos finally showed up. He came out to help Logan escape from the Doctor's office when we broke in to get Logan's medicine. We've been through everything together. We_ are_ each other's family..." Kendall promptly broke off.

"... And then I came along." James blushed.

Kendall smiled weakly, eyes glistening under the moonlight. He reached for James' hand and squeezed tightly, needing the physical contact. "And then you came along..." Kendall repeated lightly, the breeze picking up his words and flying them away.

The tide had risen during Kendall's story, and was now playing with the tips of Kendall's bare toes.

Noticing the fresh tears that escaped Kendall's gorgeous green eyes subconsciously, James leaned forward and began kissing them away. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "I shouldn't have pried." His lips were breathing just above Kendall's own.

"It's not your fault. And you were right, I needed to talk about it." The laugh that Kendall made was weak, but honest. James smiled generously at the words given to him, and placed his lips over Kendall's in thanks.

A few more tears slipped from the blond's closed eyelids and onto his rosy cheeks. James sighed as he began to straddle the boy underneath. "Listen, Kendall. At the mansion, my job is to... well you know what my job is. But I make other people feel better. If you allow me, I can make you feel better, too." He spoke through pursued lips as he rolled his hips against the quivering blond beneath him.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Logan heard Carlos leave, saying something about a park and a person. Ya, Logan didn't really listen nor did he really care. He noticed something the night before when he woke at random, like he so often did. Kendall sat upon his own mattress, a metal plate on his chest and blue lights streaming from the base. He could see rooms and rooms, and floors and floors, with many moving people. It created an image that only made Logan curious, and curiosity always killed the cat... or so 'they' said.

And now, as soon as he was alone, Logan made his way to their room, finding the metal plate tucked underneath Kendall's bed sheets.

You can't live with someone their entire life and _not _know where all of their secret hiding places were.

He promptly found the power button at the bottom and pressed it, a second never being wasted.

The blue light flew upwards, creating the same image that Logan had seen the night before. The raven haired fell to the bed, shocked from his new excitement. He placed the hunk of metal on the floor away from him, as to get a better view of the image it created.

There were floors upon floors, and rooms and rooms filled with anything and everything, the very picture was the same as Kendall's the night before.

What was this? And why did Kendall have it?

He watched as girls in maid outfits made their way down the halls, cleaning with dusters and cloths against bare walls, statues, mirrors and paintings.

A man who looked suspiciously like President Diamond sat in his room alone, a glass of wine in his hands. Logan put his hand within the holograph, accidently pointing at a certain room.

The machine beneath began talking as the image grew closer to that one room alone. Logan could move the direction that the image was, looking through the chamber in its entirety. If he wanted, he could also turn the defined picture from 3D to 2D, which he soon did.

A voice spoke from the base, making Logan flinch at the estranged sound."President Diamond's chemistry lab. This is where nuclear deposits are researched. The creation of turning chemicals into deadly weapons takes place here." The automatic female voice spoke dryly.

Something in Logan's mind clicked. President Diamonds chemistry lab was in his Mansion, that was known fact. The maids inside of it. The man with the wine. The suspiciously large amount of rooms.

It was the Diamond's Mansion. This was President Diamond's home. This was one of those holographs that Logan often heard about in his books.

Logan was excited beyond belief, thoughts of how or why Kendall may have this piece of equipment leaving his mind.

An idea was planted and bloomed out of nowhere, no water ever needed to grow inside the genius' mind. If Logan were a High Born, he would have been a doctor in his adulthood. The idea of helping people, creating medicine, it's what he wanted to with his life.

It was one of the reasons he knew how to fight. He understood the structure of a human's body, how it works, and where it's weak spots are.

Logan taught himself physics, mathematics, French, creation of medicine and chemistry.

If President Diamond's lab had all of the chemicals it was rumoured to have, Logan could create something that could blow up the entire ammo room that James was talking about before. (If said Diamond wasn't lying, which Logan was pretty sure he was.)

No one would be hurt, and President Diamond would get the message. And hell, it wouldn't hurt to try. If Logan could get into the Mansion, god only knows what miraculous wonders he could find.

Looking at the map that him, Kendall, Carlos and... the other kid, had drawn on a few days before, Logan found what he was looking for.

A tunnel close by, that would lead him directly to the President's Mansion.

Taking the holographic map, Logan left the safety of his apartment.

He was going to the Diamond Mansion. And it was all in the name of a peaceful revolution.

Suck on that, Diamond.

* * *

Kendall gently moved James' hips away from his own, and stopped the abrupt thrusting. "No, James." He said in a breathy tone. "I know what you're going to do. And I told you, I don't want sex with you. This is strictly a friendship."

James bit his lip with his malcontent. "We don't have to have sex." James offered almost pathetically. "I could just give you a blowjob. I know it'd make you relax, since it seems to with everyone else."

Kendall inwardly flinched at James' statement. "No, James. No blowjob. Blowjobs are a part of the sexual, intimate experience. Sex is supposed to be mutual, where both feel good. It isn't about you blowing me just to make me feel good. It'd have to involve you as well... And no, friends don't give each other blowjobs."

"But we kiss. Like, a lot. What's the difference between giving you a blowjob and giving you a kiss if all I'm doing is trying to pleasure you?"

"Trust me, there's a difference." Kendall said louder, trying to remove the persistent brunet off of him.

"Please, Kendall. I know you're upset, and this is the only way I know I can make you feel better!" James almost near shouted across the sandy beach.

Kendall groaned because truthfully, the idea of doing something, _anything_ with James, and watching James beg Kendall with those angelic eyes was very... arousing (As much as Kendall was embarrassed to admit it and hated himself for it). He reached and intertwined his and James' fingers. "How about we just go with the flow. Both get pleasure. Together."

James leaned away, a quizzical look to his face. "Together?"

"Ya, together. You deserve to feel good as well." Kendall argued sweetly.

James began to shake his head slowly, utter shock disturbing his beautiful features that were only emphasized by the moonlight. "It's not supposed to make me feel good." He muttered out.

"What are you talking about? Mutual experience means it's supposed to be good for both people."

James' shaking increased as did his confusion by what Kendall was saying. "But... It's never felt good. The only kissing and touching I've ever liked was with you, but I thought that if we ever went further, it still wouldn't feel good, because it wasn't supposed to. Father said that I wasn't supposed to like it. The rougher and harder and more painful it was for me, the better it was for the other person, and that's all that mattered. It's because I'm a whore like my Mother, my Father said that I deserve it..."

Kendall grabbed James by the back of his neck, bringing him in for a wide kiss. Their tongues began to play as soon as they felt each other's lips lock. It was slow and sensual as their kisses often are at the beginning. Kendall needed to prove to James that James could feel good as well. That he deserved to feel good.

More tongue. More passion. Sweat began to build up from the excursion of the constant kissing. Almost no place on either boy had been left untouched. Now, they were animals, licking and attacking any piece of skin in sight, moving and rolling around the sand unabashedly.

Kendall flipped them around so now Kendall was lying on top of James. He began to ease his hand down James' arm, his torso, hips and landing on the edge of the boy's pants. James moaned and arched his back into kiss, begging Kendall to go further.

Smirking, Kendall slipped his hand through the boy's pants and under his underwear, gripping the leaking member with a tight squeeze.

James gasped, stopping the kiss momentarily. Kendall grinned at the exotic look on the god's face beneath him. The perfect 'O' which he loved from the moment he first saw it was now for him. Kendall loved that little fact. His hand was slowly gliding up and down the hard length.

"Nnngh, Ken-Kendall!" James screamed, throwing his head back. His back was arched severely as he dug holes into the sand with the heels of his feet.

"Feel good, James?" Kendall whispered, licking the boys neck. His hand was moving faster and faster, loving the look of James falling apart in his arms.

"Kendall!" James screamed with lust. The brunet grasped onto Kendall's shoulder, tossing the boy to the ground, his amazingly experienced hand following him. James straddled the shocked blond, grinning aimlessly.

"Mutual experience, right?" He smirked with a flush faced. Kendall huffed. "I _was_ enjoying that." He pouted.

James laughed, kissing the blond once again. "I'm sure you'll like this even more." His lewd tone went straight to Kendall's cock.

* * *

Carlos ran through the dark and over crowded streets. He dashed as quickly as he could towards the park where it was rumoured that Dak was making his 'final' speech as a civilian. The poor Latino was being shoved around left, right and center. The boy could barely move.

He was incredibly lucky that he wasn't claustrophobic. He'd be even luckier if he could escape this situation without developing the disorder.

Carlos was a gentle person. He didn't like to hurt others. That being said, when the times was right, he'd throw a cow at the nicest of people if he needed to.

Ya, a cow.

Which was why, at the moment, Carlos was now shoving back. He grabbed people by their shoulders and threw them to the concrete ground, not caring whether or not they'd get trampled.

He had to get to this speech. What exactly did Dak mean about it being his 'final' speech? The guards weren't executing him, were they? He practically had Kendall's level of a God-Complex by now.

It took a solid 15 minutes of sprinting and 5 almost near death experiences via fists that Carlos found himself at the park. He could hear Dak's voice from the center stage through a microphone.

Not being able to see past the ferociously large bundle of people, the Latino jumped up and grabbed onto a branch of a tree, climbing his way through the rough, splinter filled bark and leaves. People saw him and started following his example, since they so desperately wanted to see their new leader talk.

Carlos sat up as high as he could, watching Dak talk and win over the people. Dak, the person who used to be his friend.

"I've been to the President's Mansion, and he tried to pry his way into my mind. He tried to use his so well known tactics against me. I didn't budge, so he sent me away, saying that I was a waste of time. Too bad, maybe if I went along, I could have gotten some time with the 'Diamond kid', yah, yah , you know what I'm talking about."

The crowd erupted into whistles and woots, cheering loudly at the one brown headed boy on the elephant sized stage.

"With all seriousness though, we need to prove to Diamond that we aren't just a waste of time. I say tonight, let's show him who we are and what we 'proletariat's' can do. There's millions of us, and only one of him"

Dak smiled bravely at the walloping crowd, loving his 15 minutes of fame under the artificial and blinding stage lights.

"Everyone, I want you to follow me. No matter what happens, just know you died for a cause, and that you'll never be forgotten for the change you helped create."

Carlos could feel his heart begin to fall to his already nervous and fluttering stomach.

"We're not going to let the lyrics of Plus Rien come true. Tonight, we make a difference."

Dak eyed the people, his people now. "The vote was unanimous, so come with me, for tonight, we take the Diamond Mansion!"

Carlos almost fell from the treetop at Dak's chosen words.

Oh, this definitely wasn't good.

* * *

"Oh god James, oh god! Ah~_Ahhh_!" Kendall screamed as James sucked up the last bits of Kendall's cum. He licked and rode through the orgasm along with the blond, grinning devilishly at the sounds he helped create.

He lifted his rosy face back up to Kendall's, smiling widely. The blond was trembling underneath him, and god, how enticing it was.

He smirked, his skilled lips going against Kendall's neck and creating yet another mark.

When Kendall's breathing finally calmed, he rolled over once again, taking over. Clothes were quickly dispersed, no longer wanting to be a barrier between the two. Kendall wanted to feel all of James, and James wanted to feel all of Kendall. Simple as that.

Their touches were more longing and desperate. Their pleas and cries were almost inhuman.

Kendall felt James place his hand between their thrusting waists, but he felt no touches from the warm hand against his leaking member. Confused, he quickly opened his eyes and glanced down as he saw James preparing himself.

Kendall's mind was no longer working, and the sight of a moaning James _preparing_ himself was too much. When James declared himself ready, the brunet was the one to align his entrance against Kendall.

Kendall took over after that, pushing in as slow as possible, the saliva from the blowjob still enough of a lubrication to mildly ease his way in. Kendall did not want to hurt the boy underneath.

Loving green eyes met hazel, and Kendall could tell just how much trust James had for him.

He wasn't going to take that away.

After that, everything was a blur. The night sky. The rising tide that slipped under James' back.

It did take a while, but Kendall persevered and found that spot that forced James to see stars. Stars that clearly weren't in the night sky, of course.

The moans, the groans, the erotic movements that either boy couldn't get enough of filled the night sky.

It was never hard or fast or rough. It was perfect. A large wave crashed against Kendall and flowed over the two boys as Kendall took a sensual deep thrust.

"Ken-Kendall, I, I~ _Ahh_, _Ngghn,_ I.." James could barely finish his sentence, the feeling overwhelming. He still didn't believe he deserved this. But Kendall was right, it felt good. Amazing for once. It never felt this good. Ever. Kendall was prone to hitting his prostate almost every time. He was loving, and god, James never wanted this to end, but damn it, he didn't deserve this.

His Father was right. He was a slut! He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this!

A wave crashed against Kendall's back once more, and the sound that came from the blond's mouth sounded like a dry sob at the feeling James' warmth and tight hole that encompassed his dick. The moonlight shone down, along with the all seeing stars.

And James still couldn't fathom why this was happening. Why him? Finally, trying to make peace with his mind, especially after an incredibly good thrust against that secret spot, he reached down between the two glistening bodies and grabbed his own cock.

He squeezed it to the point of being painful, and rubbed it up and down. There it was. The pain. Sex for James wasn't associated with pleasure. It was associated with pain, and it needed to have pain or James felt like he did something wrong.

It just wasn't right.

Kendall noticed how tough and hard James was going at his own member. That could not feel good, Kendall mused thoughtfully. He smacked James hands away, and grabbed the member with his own, the soft and gentle tugs and rubs so much more passionate and loving than James' hands had been. Kendall's hand and hip met a steady rhythm, creating a haven for the trembling brunet.

James threw his head back, screaming. "_Nngh_, oh God Kendall, _oh God_! No, please, let- let me. _Please!_"

"No, James." Was Kendall's shaky response, continuing his repeated thrusting and sweet kisses against the brunet.

"But, it feels too good! I don't des-deserve this, oh fuck Kendall!~" James' palms gripped the sand underneath harder as he plunged his hips up into the air and further into Kendall's tight grip. He bit his lip to the point that it almost bled from the sensations.

"It needs to be painful. It needs to be-" James was caught off as Kendall dove down to shut the boy up. More waves crashed, and Kendall was balls deep, thrusting and rubbing the boy as delicately as he could.

The feeling of ecstasy drove them wild. They moaned into each other's kiss. Kendall's thrust grew even deeper and faster yet not rough. Never rough. He did one last tug to the skin of James' dick, and the boy let go completely. He exploded all over Kendall's hand.

The clenching heat of James was what drove Kendall to his edge once more. He filled James, leaving a million little lives that would never be behind. The waves were growing smaller, but still launched over Kendall and James, cleaning their bodies of the excess cum.

Kendall let go of the kiss at last, watching as James tried not cry. "You deserved it James. You deserved it." He whispered softly.

And that was all it took. James broke. His fresh sobs wracking his defined body. He wrapped his arms around Kendall tightly, crying against his bare shoulder loudly. Kendall lifted James into a sitting position, straddling the tearful and naked brunet. The wet sand was crusting to their skin, but neither noticed nor did they care.

Kendall held James mournfully, figuring James needed to get this off his chest as much as Kendall needed to tell James about his time at the military. He put a soft kiss to the sweaty forehead, the convulsing body underneath him finding it harder and harder to breathe through the wracked sobs.

Kendall soothed him as best he could. "You never deserved the pain you felt in the first place, James."

* * *

Kendall walked back into his apartment a few hours later tired and solemn. The beach had done the opposite of relaxing him like he had hoped.

The people in the streets had become a normal thing, so Kendall wasn't faded by the amount of screaming civilians on the grounds under the night sky.

As soon as he entered the apartment, Carlos' fingernails found his shoulder's, digging in deeply.

"Ow, Carlos! The fuck-" Kendall screamed from his new founded pain.

"Dak's starting the revolution tonight!"

Kendall pried the boy off of his already overly marked skin. "What are you talking about, Carlos?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was too tired for Carlos' random and incoherent ramblings.

"He already has the communication tower in the south end surrounded, as well as military base down at the pier by civilians. Kendall, he's leading the rest of the group to President Diamond's mansion. The people voted, they're going to kill everyone in the Diamond family. Tonight."

* * *

Chhappter donnne!

So they did it... On a beach... Under the stars... While waves crashed against them... Why am I so corny!

That was my first attempt at writing a pure, legit smex/smut filled scene. Tell me how I did, please! I didn't want to delve into details since I wanted it to be more... freer? Interpretive? I don't know the word I'm looking for, damn it. I didn't want to write a detailed detailed smut, or one where they started, orgasmed and stopped all within 300 words :p That was my goal, anyways.

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya! New Chapter woohoo!

And thank you to StuckOnBTR13 (yayayyayy! I enjoy non-human like sounds to excitement! (that sounds strange... but don't worry, I do the same when stories that I love are updated. *cough* Keep Me in the Dark by Clarry *cough*) But thank you for the review! I loooove it! reviews like yours always make me feel awezome!), DramaJen89 (I don't think this will make you cry. At least, I hope it doesn't. It's not too sad, and I'm not really sure if any of my ending chapters are cry worthy... I hope atleast. I hate making people cry! Haha, also, I do not have the writing capability to move somebody to tears with my words. Not yet, but maybe one day. Anyways, enouh with that random rant, thank you for the review! And again, LOVE fangirl squeels! Teehee! And I feel so bad for putting James through so much, his morals are sooo off! Poor guy!), CrazyKAMESFan13 (Ya, Logan and James are my favorite characters! (Even though they aren't my OTP.. hmm.), but ya, i'd cry if they do die. BUT, i'm not saying anything! ;) Ya, poor Kenny, but atleast James will be there to make him feel better if he ever feels down! Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this semi, god awful chapter!), Dak (are you calling me the idiot or Dak? Mon ami, j'ai trop de confusion! haha, either way, thanks for the review!) VampyricDemonHobo (AH! yayayayayayayyyyy! That is what I wanted to hear! Let's just hope they get better over time, and that I won't fear that this fic will be brough down because of the *ahemm* explicit content! Because, that would suuuuck! Thank you for the awesome review!), Barbed Wire Halo (Thank you for the review! And ya, I really do feel awful for putting poor little Jamie through that... But he's fictional, so I can make him do every whim and desires that I asked! ... He could be like an angel sent from above, and then I realize how tired I am, and how I have no idea what I just typed.. whoops. Thank you, though!), and lastly Tete93 (I loled at this review pretty hard. Thank you, it is very much appreciated. And hmmm, will our Kendizzle stop them in time? Only updates will tell! :p Thank you once again!)

And, I'll say it now. This is a pretty boring Chapter, especially the beginning. It does sort of pick up slightly at the end, but it isn't fantabulous. It isn't that greatly written, either. Dammit -_- Bare with me, it's been a long week! :p Butttt... Shortest chapter yet! Oh my god, that's frighteningly exciting!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

Logan made his way through the darkened mansion. He was reminded of all the foreign horror films that were shown at the one local theatre that he, Kendall and Carlos used to sneak into.

The film business was a dying industry in the New America, therefore only films from 10-20 years before Logan's time, or the foreign films from the European Union were shown. But nonetheless, the horror films that Carlos and Kendall dragged him to as a child were scarily reminiscent to that of now.

The eerily dark hallway. The red carpeted floor. All the different doors. Yup, all those nightmares he had as a kid, that death and the President's Soldiers chased him down bizarre hallways, were slowly easing its way back into the genius's mind.

Oh joy.

The other sad fact was that he was completely alone. He knew there were people here. He could see them in the holographic map. Yet, where were they?

Logan knew how to fight, but that being said, if someone were to sneak up on him, the kid would probably wet his pants and drop to the floor in tears.

He wasn't afraid to admit that.

The genius continued down the hallway, creeping along its walls. He stopped every time he heard a noise from behind. Hushed voices. A cough from within the rooms of the closed doors. A creak. A mouse's scamper.

If he was caught here, a minor civilian, Logan was dead. His heart was pounding brutally against his chest. He thought for sure if he was going to be caught, it'd be by the noise he was making. No, not his feet that were skilled to remain silent, but to the sound of his heart's brutal pounding against his chest.

Analyzing his situation, Logan brought the map out that was tucked between his pant's waist and briefs. There were 3 doors to his right. A stairwell to his left (to hell if anyone actually thought that he was going to go down _that_). A hallway was laid out in front of him, walls covered with the finest pieces of marble Logan had ever seen.

Logan turned on the map to see the insides of the rooms that he stood near. He was close to the chemistry lab, he could feel it.

There was a group of people, seemed to be in a meeting, to his left. That was where the cough and hushed voices were coming from. Straight down the hall was where he wanted to be. Through the streaming light, he could see the full bottles of chemicals. He could see the flasks, the goggles, the white outfits, and the experiment tables. Best yet, no one was there.

Logan's heart increased, this time from his new founded excitement. He had always wanted to go into a sufficient chemistry lab, instead of just going to the ones in his dreams.

He knew how chemicals worked. He knew how to operate them to perfection. To say Logan was giddy was the understatement of the year. He ran swiftly down the hall and into the lab, turning on the light. Placing the map on the front table for good measure, Logan began searching around.

His finger tips fell lightly against the soft material of the scientist coat. Pure white, soft to the touch. Logan had always wanted to wear one of the coats, but since he was a minor 'proletariat' the option was never opened to him.

It was just one more reason why he hated the High-Borns and the Diamonds.

Logan gently lifted the jacket from its wrack, placing his arms through the holes and letting the fabric slide against him.

A turned to the wall which held a full length mirror, and looked into it peacefully.

Hair spiked, his face almost clear of all the dirt from the L.A grounds. Logan had to admit, he looked like one badass, hot scientist in the uniformed linens.

He bit his lip, trying to look sexy while bouncing his eyebrows slowly. He winked at the image, pretending that there was a girl around that he was trying to flirt with.

"Hello, gorgeous. Are you lost, because heaven's a long way from here." Logan whispered hotly into the mirror, biting his lip attempting to look luscious. "Ohh, you like my outfit? Well.. I am a scientist, you know... _rawrr_." Logan brought his hands up, arching his fingers and doing a cat-like claw, scratching at the thin air.

He laughed weakly at himself, knowing that he was the worst of the bunch for picking up women... And now he knew why. Giving up his small moment of fun, Logan turned around and walked to the tables, glancing at the filled bottles of dust like specks, liquid and gels.

He grabbed a flask and gloves, reaching for the chemicals he knew would work to create a small explosion when impacted against something with force. Like a wall if Logan happened to throw it in one of the many underground layers which held President Diamond's ammo.

"Okay, a small amount of NA and CO2, first. Next we'll add Sulfuric Acid, and-" Logan said aloud measuring out the correct amount of each chemical. The raven haired boy turned, looking for the next chemical that was currently located on another table. Reaching for it, he noticed something on the wall.

A large portrait of the Diamond family was hung to perfection. There was President Diamond sitting sternly, James on his lap, glancing at the woman.

Logan knew of Brooke Diamond, but he never knew what she looked liked. All he knew was her story. She was angry at her husband, held a rally, and promptly disappeared soon after.

Looking at the ages of the family, Logan guessed that it was taken while President Diamond was just beginning his reign in Presidency. The family still lived in Minnesota at the time.

Jett was trying to run away, a sword in his fingers while James sat, holding his Mother's blouse. He still held the same look of innocence he did now.

Logan felt his guilt rise. Maybe Kendall was right. Maybe James was just trying to be a good person, like his Mother had been when she held the rally to create a change. James had been so quiet with the full group at first, almost afraid of them until Carls did what he did best and swiveled his way into the brunet's heart.

The Latino could probably swivel his way into President Diamond's heart if he wanted. People wanted to be his friend, that's just how it was.

Brought back to the picture on the wall, Logan looked at it with intrigue. Maybe he was too harsh on James, but he had to be cautious! James had grown up with everything and within the safety of a High-Born family. It just didn't make sense to Logan why he would want to help the civilians.

Sighing with minor contempt, the genius ran a hand through his hair and glanced away, regarding his attention back to his chemicals. He reached out for another flask, and other bottles of various liquids. Throughout all of his thoughts and concentrations, he forgot to keep his eyes on the map, making sure that no one would sneak up on him.

He forgot, and as the door opened swiftly, Logan eyes widened and pressed himself against the wall, a glass of hydrochloric acid falling to the ground, shattering into millions in such simple seconds.

He saw President Diamond and Jett, surrounded by a group of soldiers staring at him with animal like smiles.

"I told you I heard something, Father." Jett spoke, eyeing the smaller boy.

"And so you would be correct, Jett." President Diamond said with a sly smile. He turned to his son and patted him on his back. "Job well done." Jett smiled brightly at the words, and President Diamond walked slowly to the shaking teen.

"And what do we have to give for your honouring us with your presence, my boy?" He asked, now standing and hovering over Logan's form.

"I-I..." He stuttered uncontrollably.

"You do know it's illegal for a civilian to be within the Mansion, right?" The elder man spat harshly. Logan only nodded his head as quickly as he could, gulping from his anxiety. He was surprised he could hear, due to the continuous rhythm of his pounding heart.

"And what's your name, son?"

Logan's shaking increased severely as the man breathed into his ear. "L-l-Loogan," He stated rapidly.

"Logan." President Diamond repeated through a soft breath. The man turned away, allowing the boy to breathe. Logan was dead. He was so dead. Especially since the President was now analyzing the chemicals he had mixed together, and a metal container he was going to use to contain them.

"Tell me, Logan. Where does a minor civilian learn how to make explosions such as the one you're making?"

Logan watched as the Soldiers lifted their guns a little higher at his figure. This was one of those moments where his fighting skills would not come in use, and he wanted to curl up into the floor and cry.

"A bomb? I- I wasn't making a bomb!" Logan attempted to lie. "I'm a civilian, I don't know how to do anything. I just found a tunnel and followed it, and I ended up here. I've always seen these- these lab thingies in movies, and wanted to try it out, hehehh. So with that, I think I'll just be goin-" Logan tried to jump through the muscular soldiers, but he was unsuccessful as their overly large arms surrounded his thin waist, keeping him in place inside the room.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk." President Diamond said, walking up slowly to the quivering raven haired boy. "Lying and trying to run away. And secondly, I said explosion. Not 'bomb'." President Diamond glanced at Jett, who immediately smiled viciously. He looked down at the younger boy beside him, punching him in the gut, forcing Logan to collapse in the guards arms. "You deserve it, you bloody proletariat." Jett spat cruelly.

"I think this boy wanted a tour of the mansion, am I correct? So, why don't we give it to him? !" President Diamond offered with the offer really being an offer. They way he spoke, it was a statement that Logan had to follow. President Diamond flung his hands in the air with a disturbing smile. The soldiers nodded their heads, beginning to drag Logan down the hall, President Diamond and Jett following closely behind.

* * *

James entered his room, tears still in his eyes. He hiccupped, trying to calm himself down. He followed his normal routine of exhaling and inhaling he knew so well to calm himself.

He changed into his bed clothes, cleaning his body of the remaining crusted sand.

He and Kendall had sex. He and Kendall did it, and it felt good. Amazing. Fantastic. And when Kendall held him afterward, James never wanted to let go. He felt as if he was truly loved in Kendall's arms.

That was a new emotion, and James wasn't sure he could handle it. Looking at nothing in a daze, James decided he needed to clear his head within his haven. He needed to go to the court; his sanctuary.

Once there, James sat in his usual spot on the bench within the gazebo. He watched as the large fish with whiskers swam around, colours blending in with the other's through the already distorted waving waters.

James had opened the roof, the shining moon and stars falling into the verdant court, creating a blue, calming tone.

James breathed in and sighed. He loved the peace it brought to him. The breeze was playing with the tips of his bangs and James sighed in content. He adored this.

His peace was stopped abruptly, though, as the soldiers walked through the path, dragging a limp and frail unknown being along with them. His Father and Brother were following shortly behind.

"Let go of me! Please!" The boy, face down to the ground, begged to the muscular men who held onto him tightly. James felt his heart stop. He knew that voice. He knew it. He recognized it.

James ran stone to stone, jumping onto the pathway right in front of the large group of people.

He could see the pale body, the shaking of the boy's hands. The familiar raven hair. James gulped.

"Logan," he whispered to himself.

His eyes met his Fathers, momentarily taken aback by his appearance. His Father used to be clean cut, always prim and proper. But ever since Kendall became known, that sanity began to slip. It seemed to have completely fallen over the edge now that Dak was in power. His Father's suit hung loosely at his waist, his short hair knotted and displaced.

"F-Father, what's going on here?" James called out, not moving to the side to let the soldiers past.

President Diamond laughed loudly at his son's question, as if it were the most stupid question the man had ever heard. "We found a proletariat in the labs, trying to make a bomb. The kid tried to lie and make a run for it. He's attractive, so it'll be fun to watch those looks be taken away from his face by the soldiers." His Father answered with a deranged tone.

Logan immediately yelped at President Diamond's chosen words.

James gulped, watching as Logan lifted his head weakly to look at James. His dark brown eyes weren't asking James for help. He was asking James to move out of the way, so he could just get the torture he knew was coming, over with. He could say all this through one look with James.

The brunet shuddered, shaking his head.

"Move, James." His Father called out. On instinct, James listened to the order and moved, watching as small dribble of blood dripped down Logan's chin. His Father walked past him without a second glance.

He could hear Jett laugh slightly, and the sounds of Logan's whimpers.

The blue streams of moonlight fell from the sky, impaling James. No longer a comfort, but a spotlight to gain attention from, a sudden rush of adrenaline as James went by instinct. "Father, stop!" James screamed. No one moved another inch at his demand.

President Diamond turned to his youngest, who was now beginning to stand tall.

"You can't-" James yelled out, but was quickly interrupted by his elder.

"I can't _what_ James? I can do anything!"

James looked once more at Logan's questioning eyes. "I... He was lying because he was protecting me, Father. He's a proletariat I met on the street when I snuck out one night. After our conversation, I wanted a look for myself, and I left when I knew nobody was coming. I, I was lost, and he helped me out. He was nice to me, and helped me, Father. I felt like I should help him out, so I brought him here. I was going to give him food, and let him play with the chemicals in the lab, because he's always dreamed of doing that. It's my fault, Father, it's all my fault. So please, let him go and just punish me. He has done nothing wrong."

The soldier dropped Logan onto his knees at James' seemingly honest confession. They remained around the coughing boy, in case President Diamond decided to go further with his prior plan.

"You... you defiled me? James?" President Diamond asked, voice breaking from the thought. He shakily walked up to his son, hands trembling as he grasped his sons flushed cheeks softly.

"You defiled me?" His voice was slowly increasing as the rage was beginning to take over. Jett's eyes widened as he moved away. His Father was certainly losing it if he was yelling at the one and only James Diamond.

"Father!" James cried, grabbing onto the man's wrists. Logan watched the interaction from the ground, noting James' sudden fear.

"I didn't defile you. I just wanted to see if I could find out anything on the streets. If the people were planning anything that we could stop!" James tried to lie, his voice wavering through his stutters the entire way.

"You defiled me!" President Diamond screeched. "You and Brooke! What have I done to you, huh? I raised you, I let you live in this wonderful home. I loved you! Why don't you listen to me, huh? Why don't you love me the way I love you?" The man screamed, shaking James' body as he latched onto the boy's collar of his shirt.

"I love you, Father, I do!" James tried to reassure, but the shakes were becoming more harsh, dizzying the poor boy. James swore that he must have whiplash at this point from all his Father's rough movements.

"No, you don't! Or else you would never have defiled me!" The man screamed, his lips latching onto James'. He dug his way through the soft skin of James' perfectly pink lips, entering James' mouth with ease. James grasped onto his Father's shoulders, leaning away and forcefully shoving the man off of him..

He wasn't successful, but the actions did not go by unnoticed. President Diamond leaned away, a fire behind his eyes.

Jett stepped back even further. That was a kiss, full with tongue and moans like he saw in the movies. Fathers and sons most definitely weren't meant to share those. Soft kisses, maybe, Jett wasn't fully sure. But not with tongue. Not deep and sensual. Not like _that._

Jett at least knew that much.

"You little fucker!" President Diamond screamed, letting go of James.

James landed on his butt on the floor, immediately hiding his body from the oncoming kick of his Father.

"You defiled me!" One kick.

"You lied to me!" Two kicks.

"You never loved me!" Three kicks.

"Father, you aren't supposed to love me like that! I'm not Brooke, I'm not your wife! I'm your son, James! " James screamed, dirt creeping up his nose.

"Not supposed to? Not supposed to? You'll love me, even if I have to force it into you."

His Father completely lost it. The boy had turned into Brooke halfway through, taunting the man to hurt her. He was obliging her wishes. She was screaming nonsense into his ears and he just wanted to force her to understand. Violence was the answer. He kneeled down to the his son, who was currently seen as his wife through his dark green eyes, and slammed his fist into the well defined jaw. "Why didn't you ever love me, Brooke, why!" He screeched as he did so.

James passed out on the ground, still shaking in his unconscious state. Logan's eyes widened, finally understanding that his Father's allies weren't the only ones performing the sexual acts with James.

Logan grimaced, forcing the acid to stay in his stomach at the recent information.

"Father, that isn't Brooke. That's James! Not your bitch of a wife!" Jett called to his Father, bringing him back into reality.

President Diamond ignored him, and lifted himself away from the limp body. Spitting a lump of saliva to the ground, President Diamond turned to his loyal soldiers.

"Bring them to the dungeons." He started slowly. "Show the proletariat why he's a minor civilian, and therefore why he does not have the privilege to come into my house like he owns it."

He turned back to James, who still lay unconscious. "And him, bring him as well. Make sure his punishment is harsh. I'm going to force him to love me, and that's the only way his love for me will ever be real." He whispered mournfully. He instantly turned away from the group, walking back into the Mansion.

The soldiers followed their orders, picking James up from the ground and dragging him alongside Logan to the dungeons.

Jett stayed where he was, sickness coming over.

His Father loved his brother... Like he had his own Mother?

Jett may not know a lot about relationships, but he knew that _that_ was sick and wrong and forbidden. It should never happen.

Jett was now just beginning to realize how off his Father, his used to be hero, was.

* * *

Chhaper done!

Oiy, things starrrt to go downhill from here. I'll warn you about that, teehee. So, until next chapter!

Review! Favorite! Alert! Or just read! I like anything! :p


	12. Chapter 12

Yelllo0o0ooo0oo00oo, all!

Thank you to jamesmaslowlover (Ya, I like the James x Logan friendship moments. Non gay jagan (not as good as real Jagan, bu whatev- this is a Kames fic for a reason!). And yesss, President Diamond is very much insane. I would love to be a professional psychologist and analyze him :p ), VampyricDemonHobo (I... Love... Your... Icon... Picture... Thing? Pikachu was my favorite and it's 2 am here and I havent slept in over 24 hours so i'm tired and rambling about random things due to nostalgia, lolz. Thanks for the review, haha, and who knows what Jett will do. You might just have to read this chapter to find out! Yesh, Pres. D is a douche. hate him!), God (lolz, I enjoy that guest name, haha. And yup, Logan finally knows and understands! Maybe now he'll get out of his funk against James! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review!), Barbed Wire Halo (Update here! And yup, hooray for Jett! And ya, I'll admit, james and Logan aren't quite left unharmed ;) Hope you enjoy this one!), StuckOnBTR13 (you. YOU! I love your reviews! They make me so happy! haha! I completely forgot that I made Jett punch Logan in the last chapter... whoops! well, hopefully Jett can make it up to Logan in this Chapter? Maybe? Maybe? No? ... okay. Hope you like this one!), Love and Heartz (I'm still surprised that you're liking this story! It's just, Kendalll... Not bottom, and you... sort of kind of liking it? Either way, I'm happy that your into this fic! Awwwwh shucks, I giggled like an idiot whuith what your said about the particular scene in Chapter 10.. on the beach. yay! And here's the update! Hope you like it! and thank you sooo much fro reviewing so much!)

And I just want to say thank you in general to everyone who has even read this. I really appreciare just peope looking at this fic, haha! And once again, I'm sorry about any problems/errors that may occur that I didn't catch! I'm my own editor and sometimes (always) it's hard to see a new error, since you know how the strucure of the sentence is supposed to go... Okay shut it. Shut it right meow!

And in other news... I hate my job. Yup, thats about it. UVIC, you are not coming fast enough!

Warning: Alot of things happen in this Chapter. Ya, it's one of those overwhelmed-with-stuff-happening type of chapters. So have fun reading it! :p I guess it can be seen a sad (ya, really sad... to me anways...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (Do you see Kendall and James dating (or fucking in every episode... oh wait, did I just say that? !), or Cargan happening? Nyhet! So, obviously... I unfortunently do not own Btr (shmehhh))

* * *

Even from their positions in the dungeons, the screams and stomps of the angered civilians could still reach their abused ears. The people had the front entrance and path leading up to the Mansion surrounded. That, Logan knew for a fact.

Logan and James had been chained by their wrists to the stone walls of the prison. A mere 2 hours had past, and Logan found it hard to move his head. He could still feel some blood dripping from his newly received scars.

The boys had already been through their punishment, and were now waiting to die. Their punishment was by no means kind, although Logan knew he got off better than James, who was currently in a state on semi-consciousness, whimpering on the floor. It had been a full hour of torture, and from his assessment, Logan figured he was lucky that he, himself, got away with only a few broken ribs, bruises, scars, and a potential minor concussion.

Logan hadn't seen James, but he could hear him. His screams, cries for help. He knew that the President set it up as a form of punishment for both Logan and James, and damn, it had worked. Logan reacted and tried to even break away from his chains and get to the brunet, but with no success.

The chain links were too strong.

Now, here they were, on a cold cement floor, behind bars in a dusky dungeon. There were no windows, so even the brightly coloured moon couldn't illuminate the unnerving chamber.

There were few torches lit upon the walls, but they were too far away. Logan and James were kept hidden and bleeding in the darkened night.

A small sob broke out of the boy curled on the floor, too much in pain to move.

Logan could feel the tears come to his owns eyes. "I'm sorry, James. I'm so sorry..." The boy broke immediately.

"It's my fault. This is all my fault." His head fell to his chest with the overwhelming guilt.

A loud whimper escaped from James as a response. He tried to shake his head, but his neck refused to go along with the movement. Sighing loudly, the brunet began to move his lips, eyes still shut. "It's not your fault, Logan..." He whispered, voice hoarse from his prior screaming.

Logan's head snapped up, eyes wide. "What?" He asked unnervingly. "How is this not my fault. If, if – Maybe if I had been nicer, maybe if I hadn't been curious. I didn't have to come here, I don't know why I did. And- and you didn't have to take the fall for me. And now, because of my stupid ways, you're hurt, again because of me. Damn it, I'm sorry James. I'm sorry!"

James ignored the searing pain in his sides as he moved onto all fours, slowly crawling over to the crying Logan. "It's okay." James whispered, pulling the him into a hug. James rested his chin on the boy's head, since his head immediately collapsed against the warmth of James' chest. "You're my friend, Logan. I might not be yours, but I consider you mine. And friends help one another... right?"

James still wasn't sure of all the rules to 'Friendship', so his last comment was asked as if it were a true question. He thought that friends always protected one another, no matter the cost, but he wasn't sure. James was just going on instinct.

Logan nodded his head weakly. "Ya... Ya that's what friends do... God, I should never have let you talk to your Dad. And here you are, comforting me, when you're the one who probably needs the comforting!"

Fresh tears fell down Logan's face as he shook against James' torso. James tightened his grip, holding the boy even closer. His knees were shaking from holding himself up, so James soon collapsed against the stone wall behind him, dragging Logan with him.

"It's okay, Logan. It's okay." He comforted, a hand running through the raven hair.

"I was trying to help my people. That's all I wanted. I wanted to help them, make it so me, Kendall and Carlos could live happy lives. I wanted the future to be hopeful, one where I can watch my own kids grow up, which my own parents didn't have a chance to do..."

At the mention of his family, Logan's shaking increased.

"They'd be proud of me, right James? Right? My parents would be proud... wouldn't they? That I survived?"

James nudged his head, attempting a nod. He felt repulsed when he could feel a trickle of blood fall down his temple. "They would be proud, Logan. Very proud. They would have loved to have seen you become the intelligent man you are today, I know it..." James whispered hoarsely, ending with a violent fit of coughs. Logan barely noticed the hacking of the chest he lay upon, and just continued weeping.

"It wasn't their fault. They didn't do anything wrong."

James began to slide down the wall, the edges of his vision going black. He moved Logan off of his lap, perching him against the wall next to him. James' arm was still around the older teen, whose head was hiding in the crook of his neck.

"Logan, you don't have to answer me," James breathed out. Each breath was becoming harder, a searing pain filling his chest as he huffed. "- B-but what happened?"

More tears fell down and moistened the already dampened clothes. "Your... your Dad just got into power, and- and my parents were intelligent. They were smart. My Dad was a doctor, and my Mom was attempting to run for a place in government. But they were civilians, and they were a threat..."

His shaking increased along with the cold that entered the prison, but James knew that the cold wasn't the reason. "Shhh, it's okay." James soothed gently. "You don't have to continue."

Logan ignored him, and continued on anyways. "He.. your Dad, he- he took us. My family was used as an example of what would happen if us civilians decided to go against your Father. We were locked into a room, and they did horrible thing to my parents. I- I can still see it."

Logan pressed his hands to his face, trying to cover his eyes. He bit down on his lip, the tears continuing to fall.

No matter what he did, create pain or force away the ligh, the visions of his parents kept reappearing.

"W-we were stuck in this apartment type prison for at least three months... D-do you know what it's like to be a child whose barely 5, stuck in a small room for months on end? With no natural light, games to play, and parents who are too _hurt_ to even talk to you? It's horrible, and I barely remember anything. It's just small glimpses of these horrible, horrible memories... Blood, sleeping, barely able to open their eyes because of the bruising-" Logan choked at this point, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop himself from becoming a dwindling puddle on the floor.

"- And finally, when your Dad decided that it was time, he brought us out to downtown L.A. where he set up the first stage of the first ever execution. I watched. I just _watched_ the guards begin the execution of my parents. The High-Borns laughed about it, I could hear them. But, I remember looking out onto the hundreds of faces, all too frightened to do anything for their own lives..."

He sucked in a breath, shoulders still twitching from the emotional exertion.

"I remember that hours after the execution, it began to rain. It was so cliché, but there I was, sitting by myself completely numb, just watching my dead parents for hours and hours and hours on end. My mind just went blank, like I had no control. I didn't move, I didn't talk, I just sat on the stage and looked at them... The High-Borns, well, they left me because they believed I was too young and thin to survive. Boy, did I prove them wrong, hehh." Logan attempted a tearful laugh, but only more tears escaped.

"Sometimes, I just want to forget, forget that anything every happened. That my parent's didn't experience that kind of pain with me in their presence. But then I feel like it would be a disgrace to their memory if I forgot. I can't forget, they were the best parents I could ever have asked for. They loved me, and that's all I truly needed..."

James tightened his hold, shaking the blurring vision away from the time being. Logan needed someone to listen, and James would be damned if his body decided now was the time to black out.

"President Diamond, your Father was the one who performed the execution. My parents died at the hands of your own Father... I thought you'd be exactly like him, and you'd just be playing us to hurt us later on." Logan sniffled as he began to change his position. He lifted his neck, staring straight into the glazed hazel eyes. Latching onto the boy's shoulder, Logan began panicking, making sure that James heard this before anything else happened. "B-But, here you are, holding me while I'm crying, in pain yourself. You're bleeding and I can tell there's something wrong with your ribs, but you're trying not to show it. I can tell... I just figure, if you're willing to be like this, and take that punishment with no regrets, you can't be like your Father. You're good, and I'm sorry I missed it before!" Logan choked out. He pursed his lips together and shut his eyes tightly. Lifting his arms from James shoulders, he encircled the pretty boy's neck, holding on for dear might.

"Everything will be okay, Logan, everything will be okay..." James' eyes officially closed as his head fell forward against Logan's shoulder, entering the world of unconsciousness.

Logan continued to cry softly, hoping that James was correct.

He had to pray that everything would be alright.

* * *

"Logan!" Kendall shouted as he and Carlos entered the apartment. "Logan!" Kendall dashed down the hall, entering the bedroom that he shared with the two other boys. Finding it completely empty, he ran to the bathroom, living room, and kitchen, searching every cabinet, closet and under every couch and pillow he could find.

He realized that the boy wasn't there when he began looking behind framed photographs placed on the neglected walls.

"He might be outside..." Carlos said solemnly, realization dawning on him.

There was a high chance of the President sending out his entire military force tonight against the rebelling civilians. If that were the case, it'd be like trying to locate a needle in a haystack.

Logan would surely be dead by morning if he was caught on the streets.

"No." Kendall said, disrupting Carlos' unusually negative thoughts. "He's smarter than that. If he went out, it would have been before all of _this_, "Kendall made a gesture with his hand, indicating the people outside on the street and their entire situation, "broke out."

It was as if a light bulb went off in Kendall's head. The blond immediately lurched for his room, Carlos following him whilst yelling his name over again to gain the blond's attention. The blond had the determined look in his eye as he made it to his mattress on the floor, lifting it and peering underneath.

Nothing. There wasn't anything. Kendall gulped, realizing what that could only mean.

Noticing the shock rising in his blond haired friend, Carlos spoke up, trying to snap Kendall back to reality with the use of his name.

"He's at the Mansion." Kendall murmured, turning to Carlos. "Logan's at the mansion."

Carlos cocked his head, keeping his breathing in check. "What do you mean? He's with all the civilians?" The Latino asked innocently.

Kendall began shaking his head, tearing away his friends fear that they knew where their lifelong friend was.

"He went there on his own accord, before the raids broke out... Carlos, he's in the mansion, and he's not with the group of civilians..."

"But, that means-" Carlos stopped his sentence, not able to continue on. His nose picked up a sudden scent of burning and debris. Shaking it off as nothing, Carlos listened to Kendall intently.

"It means that if the civilians get into the mansion and find him wandering, they might mistake him as a High-Born... Carlos, they might kill Logan."

* * *

Jett had ran through the halls, escaping his Father's plunging sanity. The Man was standing on the patio, watching as all the civilians yelled atrocities at him. He just laughed and laughed, and began talking to imaginary figures next to him.

The imaginary figures just happened to be James and Brooke, which only sickened Jett even more. When he heard his Father say something about personally visiting James, forcing 'love' onto the boy, did Jett turn and run. His Father was in a different state of mind, had been for years since Brooke.

It would take him at least an hour or two to stumble down the halls and stairwells, entering the dungeons where his youngest was currently locked up.

If Jett was quick, he could get down there and maybe even help his brother get out of there in less than 30.

Jett shook his head. How had he been so stupid? How had he missed it? Sure, kisses weren't that abnormal, but there was so much more. He was the older brother, the protector, damn it! And he failed, just like his Father had predicted.

Jett felt his heart constrict at the thought, but he also considered the source of when the pain came from.

His Father saw his own son as a lover, and Jett wouldn't take it. James needed to get out of the Mansion.

Jett entered the prison, swiftly gliding towards the proletariat's and his Brother's cell.

The sight he found almost near broke his heart. The civilian was held in an embrace, sobbing away. James, holding on tightly to the boy, even though he had clearly passed out. Jett found it admirable how, even while completely out of it, James was still holding on complacently.

His admiration was cut off as he noticed the dried blood against his cheek, and the blackened spots that splattered his already tattered clothes.

Jett opened the cell, and quickly kneeled down next to his brother and the civilian.

Hearing the cell open, Logan stopped breathing. He turned, and found himself face to face with Jett Diamond, who looked none too happy.

"What's your name, proletariat?" Jett whispered, brushing some of the blood off of James' face, which only fell in flakes.

"L-Logan," The teen stuttered out. His grip on James tightened, and the boy in his arms moaned, beginning to stir. His eyes fluttered open, not wanting to be awake so soon after falling asleep. Noticing Jett, whose nose was so close to his cheek that it frightened him. He would yelp from his newly founded shock, but he hadn't the energy too.

Sighing and noticing the glazed over look to James eyes, he lifted a hand and pressed it against his younger siblings forehead.

"... Well, you're not too hot, but you do need something..." Jett's hand flew to his pocket, grabbing a bottle and extracting a painkiller.

"I don't have any water, so you'll need to take this dry, alright?" Jett asked with uncertainty. He wasn't going to force James to take a pill, even if he desperately needed one.

Logan glanced between the two brothers, noticing James' curious look. The raven haired teen figured that James wasn't used to this sort of treatment from his brother.

"You need it, James." Logan added quickly, hoping that his word might help James take the antibiotic.

Shuddering and mouth agape, James slowly nodded his head. Jett placed the pill on the boy's tongue, who swallowed it immediately. He tried to, at least. His mouth and throat were too dry to properly swallow at first instinct. Somehow, through the dissolving ingredients the pill left behind, a few minutes passed and James was able to gulp the painkiller down.

The youngest brunet sighed, and let his head collapse against the wall behind him, knowing the sad fact that it would be almost 20 minutes before he felt any relief.

"What's going on outside, Jett?" James asked as if it were a statement. His eyes remained closed, ignoring the gazes that were lingering longer than necessary on him.

Jett sat back, running a hand through his shortened hair.

"... The civilian's have the Mansion surrounded. I think they've started their little 'Rebellion' or whatever tonight. But Dad's pissed, and he's coming down here to visit you."

Now the hazel eyes shot open for all the world to see. Within his arms, Logan could feel the start of the boy's trembling.

"H-he's c-coming?" James stuttered frantically. He turned to Logan, eyes wide and fearful. "Jett, we need to get Logan out of here then."

Jett and Logan both let their heads fly and gaze questioningly at James. "What?" They screeched in unison.

Sighing, James lifted Logan from his lap, slowly forcing his back to lean upwards, pushing himself further against the wall. "I can handle Father. Logan can't. You know what's going to happen when he gets down here. He'll kill him, Jett. I can't let that happen." James said softly, his voice still hoarse. He turned to Logan before sighing and shaking his head. "He-he can make a change, a change that neither you nor I can create. But he needs to get out of here, first. Please, Jett. Please?"

Jett lifted himself from his position, standing and starting to walk in short circles. His hand continued running its way through his short brown locks as he thought.

James was adamant about getting this boy home. But Jett was, on the other hand, adamant about getting his younger brother into a safer place. Maybe the civilian- Logan was it?- could bring James along? But James was much too weak to hold himself up, and the civilian was way too short and scrawny to carry the youngest Diamond.

James watched with pleading eyes as Jett sighed in frustration. "Please, Jett. I know you want to help me out, and this _would_ help me. Knowing that he's safe would let me rest easy. Just _please_ help us." James begged brokenly, emphasizing the 'please' in his sentence.

Jett stopped, watching the civilian's tears beginning to fade as something seemed to click inside the boy's mind.

"Do you have a map?" Logan asked quickly, interrupting the brotherly moment that the two seemed to be having.

Jett cocked his head, having no clue what this proletariat was talking about.

Understanding the man's confusion that was held in his usually sneering green eyes, Logan quickly followed with an answer to his own question. "A holographic map of the mansion? Do you have one? If we work quickly, we can hide James from your Father, I can get out of here, and hopefully bring back some people to help us get James out of here." Logan explained hurriedly. His heart was racing at the thought of President Diamond being near.

The vile man could be anywhere, and the unknown scared Logan tremendously.

According to his recent analyzations, President Diamond was not in the best mental health. And knowing that the civilians were starting their take over, surrounding the mansion, Logan assumed the President had probably lost it completely by now.

That only made the consequences worse if Logan and James were found.

Jett began to nod. "Ya, I have one. But how does that help us, proletariat?" Jett spat at Logan.

Logan squirmed at the flying saliva that almost landed on his skin, brushing it away. "If we have a map, we can see where your Dad is, and how close he is to us. If we want to hide James for the time being, it has to be far away from your Father." The teen explained quickly.

Jett, not sure if he should trust the proletariat, only bit his lip.

How could he trust this minor civilian? It was against all of his morals, logic, and way of life.

This boy was poor, what would he know?

... Even though, Jett had to admit; After Logan and James had been taken, Jett went back to the lab and looked over Logan's bomb. All the chemicals were measured to complete accuracy and perfection.

This 'Logan' was making the perfect concoction. A minor civilian can't just accidently make up something like that, and James seemed to trust him.

Sighing, Jett picked himself up. He grabbed Logan, lifting the small teen onto his feet and out of his brother's lap.

The muscular male bent down, lifting his younger brother from the dirtied floor just like he had done with Logan previously.

"Alright, I'll get the map. But we need to get him out of here first. There's a tunnel around the corner and behind the abandoned bookcase... Let's move."

Jett wrapped his hand around James' waist and James' arm around his shoulder, holding the boy's limp weight against his side, trying to keep him standing.

They wasted no time in running out of the dungeon. Logan limped the entire way, his body becoming too much of a weight for his shaking and abused legs to hold up.

He managed, though. Just like he always did.

Jett slid through the tunnel's entrance right that was placed as a secret behind a dusty and mangy old bookcase. He followed directly after Logan, slowly closing the door behind his large build. On the other side, just as he was about to shut it fully, he heard the entrance open.

His Father's thundering feet stumbled down the hall, as he whistled for James to '_come out, come out wherever you are'_.

Jett shuddered, closing the door at long last.

* * *

The boy's ran down the halls of the mansion, making plans of how to get Logan out, and where to place James.

Jett had managed to grab his holographic map from his own room, where the boys were momentarily hiding within.

Jett ran over all the details inside his head of the mansion in which he had lived since he was 9 years old, the same year his Mother had disappeared.

The thoughts of his Mother still hurt Jett deeply, although he was too stubborn to admit the small detail.

He missed her. He needed her. He was scared of his Father and near death's door due to the vicious civilians that were just waiting to shed his blood.

Ya, needless to say, Jett really wanted his Mother right now.

He threw the threatening images of her hugging him lovingly on her lap away, mind setting back upon all the different secrets hidden within the mansion.

Unfortunately, there were no tunnels nearby that would help them escape. None that Jett knew of, anyway.

Maybe... Maybe... There was at least a closet a few hallways down. Logan admitted that he would be back with more help, and all they needed was a place to put the younger brunet, until someone better could come.

The closet wasn't specifically shown on the map, so James would be able to stay safe from the grips of his Father and the civilians if need be. Jett didn't understand where this sudden switch had come into play, but he just had a sick feeling deep in his gut. He had to get his little brother to safety, or everyone would pay.

It scared Jett, knowing what he _himself_ would have to do.

"Alright," Jett started, beginning to glance through the rays of light, looking for any moving personas.

Finding none, he gently eased James from the bed, forcing the swaying boy in his feet yet again.

James found it almost funny. Only a few days ago, James and Kendall had made out, and his body was not torn, nor was it marred.

And here was James now, barely awake enough to hold himself up. Some much could happen in such a short amount of time.

The blood had stopped dripping, and had dried randomly against his shirt, body and the side of his face and neck. It sickened James. With all this blood, bruising and scars marring his usually perfect body, James was no longer beautiful. It hurt to know that.

He could feel a shuddering Logan take his arm, throwing it over his shoulder as Jet and Logan began walking from the safety of Jett's room.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" The eldest Diamond barked out.

James almost rolled his eyes at Jett's commands, but he also didn't have a feeling that he needed to care. Why should he?

James was probably going to die, anyways.

He could hear the squeak of a door open, and he could feel the physical contact drifting away from his own form.

His burning back landed against the cool wall of the closet, and James' eyes fell as soon as his butt hit the floor.

He felt his head lull forward, resting on his knees.

Jett and Logan watched each other warily, having no idea of how this night would turn out.

The shouts grew increasingly loud, and the small shoes of maids could be heard on the floors above and below, trying to look for a way out.

The people's curses augmented in strength and length. Everyone could feel the quake as a fire exploding bomb landed on the complete other side of the mansion.

... The civilian's were getting restless.

Jett had been training for this his entire life, right? Leading a crowd, gaining control, telling other's what to do and have them do it.

He knew all the secrets of the mansion, and where all the ammo was if needed. Jett could outsmart the civilian's as Logan got out, hopefully sending in more help.

"I-I..." Jett's voice broke as he choked on his words. He didn't know if he could say this.

"... I have to go, proletariat. Keep a good eye on him for me, and make sure he doesn't get into more trouble." Jett's voice blew away, eyes watering. Jett couldn't look at either Logan or James, his green irises darting every which way as to not focus on the blood drying against his brother's skin.

"Make sure he gets out of here." With that, Jett turned, attempting to dart away from the image of the unconscious James.

"Wait!" Logan yelled at him from behind, hand checking James' lowering pulse on his stained neck. "Where are you going?"

A smirk almost landed on Jett's face, as if he were proud of what he was about to do.

"I'm going out there, proletariat. They want some Diamond action, then they're going to get some. If I don't go out there, then those damn civilian's are going to get even more restless and come in here, searching and killing all of us. You know that, so I'm going to stall them."

Logan never missed the nervous glance behind Jett's smiling gaze.

He had a mask on. He was hiding his fear so well.

Logan almost admired the boy at this moment; He wished he could have that kind of talent and keep his emotions hidden. It seemed to be a trait that ran deep inside the Diamond household.

"But... You'll be killed..." Logan breathed out, beginning to tear a piece of cloth from his own clothes. He soon started bandaging only some of James' multitude of scars and bruises.

Jett shrugged as if the idea didn't scare him.

Oh, how wrong he was. His thumping heart and the tears that welled in his eyes as the memories of his happy times spent with his family flashed by.

Jett shed the holographic map from his waist, handing it to Logan, who took it with a gaped expression. And once again he turned, shooting down darkened, bare hallways without another word spoken.

He left, leaving Logan's empty gaze to just follow him as he bounded away.

"Good luck," Logan said almost tearfully. He placed the map under the security of his own belt, holding it to his skin tightly and rather uncomfortably.

James began to open his eyes at this moment, hearing Jett's fading thunder storm of footsteps. "Where- Where did he go?" The brunet managed to mutter out.

Logan huffed, eyes still on the place where Jett used to be. "He's going out to face Dak." Was Logan's weak reply.

James' eyes expanded drastically. "What... But, he can't!" He tried to get up from his sitting position on the wall, but the pain he felt kept him down. He hissed from what he felt. But... No. He had to get Jett back. He may hate his brother, but he didn't want him dead. He was still so young, he still had so much to achieve. Jett and him were just finally starting to make progress in their relationship, James couldn't just give that up when it had barely even started.

No. Just no! No! No! No!

"Damn it!" He whispered through unshed tears. His family was completed separated now. He was alone.

"James," Logan called out, bringing James out of this thoughts. "James, calm down! He'll be alright, I promise." It wasn't a promise he could keep. It wasn't anything near the truth. They both knew it, and Logan felt horrible for playing James' emotions. He knew that any trust the boy held for him, if at all, probably just vanished like a single strike of lightning in the pale blue night sky.

But Logan needed to keep it up. James needed to stop moving so he could focus on himself until Logan could bring back Carlos and Kendall.

James couldn't focus on Jett, or else the poor boy would make himself go insane with worry.

"But... I-" James attempted, but stopped halfway through. His frantic face fell, a frown replacing the had-been worry.

It was a lost cause anyways.

"How are you going to get out?" James asked. His mind now tried to stay solely on Logan, and not the terrifying screams of the people outside.

Or how the screams just burst even louder, as if they were excited about something, or saw something that they hadn't in a while.

Or someone.

"I'll take the tunnel I used to get here. We'll be back James. Me, Kendall and Carlos will all come back to get you. I can definitely promise you that!" Logan yelled. His voice rose with each dying word. That was one promise he could keep.

Logan took James' limp hand into his own, squeezing it lightly. "We'll be back."

He didn't know what to think as he began to rise. James' eyes shared confusion with the raven haired boy.

Maybe the shouts outside had just grown too loud, and he hadn't heard correctly?

Or maybe the concussion that Logan knew James had received was getting to the younger brunet.

"We'll be back." Logan whispered, giving one last tug to James' hand before letting it go completely.

James fell back against the wall harshly, as if trying to disintegrate and never be seen again.

"No." He spoke pitifully.

Logan, who had been looking for the hallway that he had come through, stopped his search abruptly when he heard James' voice. "What?"

"I said 'No'." James spoke again, this time with more anger and tension in his voice.

"I don't want you guys to come back here. It's too risky." He explained further.

"We're not going to leave you her-"

"Logan, just leave!" James screamed. The voices from outside only seemed to be growing and growing in size, pounding within the beautiful brunet's mind. It banged and rang and it basically hurt like a bitch.

But the increase only meant one thing; The civilians were coming soon. They had to have found a tunnel by now, or another way in, at least. There was no way they hadn't even searched yet, they had to have found something.

Unlike his Father, James knew that most proletariats were smart and resourceful. If there was a tunnel nearby, they would find it.

Only for James' luck, there happened to be several tunnels lurking about the Diamond grounds.

James wasn't going to endanger his friends like that. Not Logan. Not Carlos. And definitely not Kendall. James felt like he was on the near verge of death anyway; let the people take him! He was dead anyways. No one could live through what he had been and still be alive.

James knew, he knew first hand that people may still walk, talk and smile.

But really, they were numb, un-feeling and uncaring to those around them. They were dead. A waste of space and James just happened to be one.

He was too far gone, so the brunet couldn't find a valid reason within his pounding head as to why he _should_ live. Fuck, if the proletariats found him and killed him, they'd be doing society a favor for all James cared.

James knew how to do shit all. All he could do was fuck, be pretty. He had no training. He couldn't work because he didn't know how to use anything. James had been protected from anything dangerous. There could be no machine-made marks scarring his oh so precious body.

Fuck!

"Logan, just leave me here. Do not bring Kendall or Carlos back either. You'll just be endangering you and themselves further!" James barked out his orders, which only frightened Logan.

"But- no! You're our friend. We're not going to leave you!" Logan attempted.

James just shook his head. "I'm too far gone, Logan. I'm useless. You, Kendall and Carlos can contribute to society. Make it a better place. I can't. You and I both know that if you do get back here, you won't be alive for long. I don't want you guys risking yourselves for me. Not anymore. Please, just leave!" James was near sobbing as he spoke.

He didn't want Logan to leave. He wanted to see Carlos. He wanted to hug Kendall. These boys had grown on him. They were his friends now, actual friends. And James knows that you always try and help out your friends, but not this time. James had to protect them.

And if that protection was at the cost of his own life, then so be it.

They deserved it. They had given James a few weeks of happiness that he hadn't felt in so long. By letting them live, James was just returning the favour of happiness.

"Promise me, Logan. Promise you won't come back here! You guys have been so great to me, and I need to pay you back. Well, this is how I'm going to. Escape, get out of L.A. Don't worry about me and just get into a safe area as soon as you can. Please, Logan. Don't let them come back here."

Logan could still feel tears falling from his eyes, and at this moment in time he wanted to punch himself in the gut for being such a pussy. For being so unman like. Why couldn't he just hold himself together anymore?

"It'd tear me apart if I saw you guys die in front of me." James whispered, watching as Logan's regretful tears fell down his pale face. "Please, I beg of you. Don't make me watch that happen. Leave, get out and stay away. Promise me, Logan. Please promise you won't come back."

To Logan, the answer was simple. No way in hell would he agree to that. But that sight of the pretty boy's face as he begged from the floor. James pleaded Logan to agree. To promise him that he wouldn't have to watch them suffer.

Logan knew that if they came back, they had a 99.8735% of death, and it would be James who would believe that he was the one that caused it.

It'd only bring more pain to the pretty boy, and after everything they'd been through within the past few hours, Logan couldn't bare seeing him in pain anymore.

Physical, which James was suffering through right now, was one thing. Emotional, which James would feel if his only friends in the world died trying to rescue him, is what he would feel.

And emotional suffering is so much worse than physical, according to Logan.

He learned that first hand after the death of his parents.

"F-fine. I promise James. We won't come back..." Logan broke out.

The booms in the distance grew louder.

Someone was in the hallway. They were running.

And they were running towards Logan's direction.

"Logan, please, go now!" James whispered in terror, trying to push Logan away as he heard the feet plunking to the hallway's marble flooring.

"I- I. I promise James, we will be safe. We'll get out of here. Just please, don't worry about us!" Logan wanted to say so much more. There was so much more he wanted to say.

"Logan, go now! Just go, please, please!" James pleaded, frightened tears sparking behind his eyes.

Logan bent down hurriedly, grabbing James face with both hands and placing a forceful kiss on top of the pretty boy's head.

"Thank you. We love you, as a friend. Kendall probably loves you more than that. Just remember; None of this is your fault. We love you, and we'll be safe. I promise."

With that, Logan jumped up and slammed the closet door.

As the sound echoed through the halls, the feet began to slow as if searching the direction that the noise appeared.

Once found, the footsteps picked up once again, only this time quickened in pace.

Logan dashed away, analyzing all the plants, paintings, floor patterns and urns that he had memorized on his way past previously.

Using his mind, Logan retraced his steps and managed to get back into the tunnel, escaping the Diamond Mansion once and for all.

His heart panged inside of his empty chest.

Ya, he was escaping.

James wasn't.

His feet killed him, and he could feel his wounds reopening from the physical exertion. But Logan almost didn't care.

He felt that he deserved the pain for what he just promised.

He was such a horrible human being.

He deserved a lifetime of excruciating pain for leaving James alone to his death sentence.

No one would be there with him. No one would hold him or soothe him as he passed on to the next life.

Logan felt more tears ripple down his cheeks towards the streets of downtown L.A, especially as he remembered the deep gunshot that ran through the aluminum tunnel. The first gunshot of the night could only mean one thing.

James was now completely alone.

Just like he had always been.

* * *

"Carlos! Kendall!" A voiced yelled through the chaotic hell that had been unleashed. Carlos and Kendall turned from their position against the wall, watching the mess develop in front of them.

Fires were being set left, right and centre. It was no longer just the civilians going against the government's key buildings, but now soldiers and other recruitments of the army were attacking civilians. They were destroying local markets, old theatres, apartment buildings, anything that was and could be used by the average person.

L.A was slowly rising into flames. Debris flew across the boys visions as they watched their home being turned into a living nightmare in front of their eyes.

The raven haired boy was jumping up and down, making his way through the hectic crowd. He finally made his way to safety by Carlos and Kendall, quickly collapsing onto his knees needing to take a few breathes.

The bruises and bleeding lacerations across his body did not go by unnoticed by his friends.

"Logan, what happened?" Carlos asked softly, kneeling to the ground and bringing Logan into a hug. He thought for sure he'd never see his genius friend again. It was such a relief to have him back, even if he was harmed, he was still alive.

The same couldn't be said for James, though. Carlos felt his heart tighten at the sudden thought.

Logan glanced up at Kendall, eyes glistening from a mixture of the pollution in the air and guilt. He pulled the map from his between his skin and belt, and handed it to the taller blond.

"I... I found your map earlier, Kendall. I found it, and I had to go see for myself." Logan turned to Carlos, eyes saying the unneeded apologies. "I went into the Diamond mansion... I-I'm sorry, guys. I tried, but James, and we were caught- and I-" Logan was cut off as Carlos tightened his grip around the shaking raven haired teen.

Kendall dropped to his knees, watching Logan quietly. "What happened, Logan?"

Logan gulped in fear, but knew he had to tell Kendall, who was probably inwardly freaking out more than Logan was.

"I was caught, and James took the blame. We were punished," Logan shuddered involuntarily at his wording and the memories that seemed to follow, "- We were brought down to the dungeons. The civilians started to surround the mansion, and Jett Diamond came down and helped us escape. Well, helped me escape. James is still there..." The guilt became overwhelming, knowing that he was the cause of James' death sentence.

"He made me promise that we wouldn't go back for him. He didn't want our lives at risk anymore than they already are. He made me promise. I'm sorry, Kendall. I'm so sorry... " Logan blurted out brokenly.

Kendall began shaking his head, in complete denial about what was happening. "No..." The boy spoke.

Carlos loosened his grip on the friend in his arms, but never let go. Logan sat up a little taller, watching as the blond refused to believe what Logan said.

Carlos glanced between Logan and Kendall, his eyes falling back to Logan. A deathly cry from the other side of the street told Carlos that they needed to escape or they'd all suffer indefinitely.

"We need to get out of here guys." Carlos' grip remained on the younger teen, while also using one hand to tug Kendall back into reality.

Realizing that Logan was too weak to continue to move, Carlos shifted the younger boy onto his back, carrying him down into the security of the alleyway, Kendall quickly following.

"Where should we go?" Carlos asked in fear. More cries of pain and abandon filled the air in the streets, just as the debris floating around did the same.

"The pier." Logan said with a weak cough. Even though his body was physically weakened, his mind was sharp. He made a full plan within mere seconds. "We can sneak into the High-Born sector and steal one of their motor controlled boats. I can re-circuit the wires so we can start it without the key. We can escape L.A by water, tonight."

Not waiting for Kendall's reply, Carlos began running towards the pier. They were a good half an hour runs away, so they had to get there soon. Civilian's were smart, many of them probably had the same idea, if they didn't participate within Dak's sudden revolution.

Kendall followed them for a solid 5 minutes, before taking a sudden turn off.

Carlos stopped in his track, turning to his dazed blond friend.

"Kendall!" He shrieked at the image of Kendall's disappearing form. Carlos didn't want to separate from anyone else tonight. He almost lost Logan, he wasn't about to lose Kendall now, as well.

Logan watched as Kendall looked in the opposite direction. Logan could tell what the blond was thinking.

"I promised him our safety, Kendall. We have to go." Logan spoke softly. The cries of the people were further away now, but it still haunted the boy's ears.

"No." Was Kendall's only reply.

"Kendall, we have to leave."

"No. I'm not leaving him." The determined look entered his green eyes. He began to turn away from his friends, walking in the direction of the Diamond Mansion.

"What are you doing, Kendall? We have to go!" Carlos yelled pleadingly. His thoughts were turning the gods above, begging them to let Kendall stay by his side.

"Why do you need to go back?" Logan asked swiftly. He was sure he knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from the blond's lips.

"Because." Kendall was slowly beginning to win the years award for monosyllabic responses, Logan thought.

"Why, Kendall? We need to go. James thinks we're leaving, and he's okay with that!"

"Well, I'm not okay with that. I'm not leaving him!" Kendall shouted. His eyes made contact with Carlos and Logan, rage dancing through his usually calmed emerald irises.

"And why not?" Logan prompted.

When the ferocity only bubbled and grew, yet the boy remained silent, Logan huffed out loud with impatience.

"We need to leave. Kendall-"

"No! I can't leave him. Why? Because I love him. I. Love. Him!" Kendall screamed at the top of his lungs. A single flake of debris landed gracefully against his shoulder. The flames of the buildings a few blocks away from them grew louder and hotter. The desperate smoke grew, becoming one with the skies and clouds. The background image accentuated Kendall's form, making him look even more determined and willed than the boy already was.

"This isn't-"

"Logan. I love him. I love everything about him!" Kendall continued to cry, even through all the destruction around him.

"He loves a movie that's, like, a thousand years old and is boring as hell, but he loves it. His favorite colour is green. His favorite meal is spaghetti. He loves to run. His favorite place in the world is the beach because it's free and faraway from his Mansion. He likes watching the stars, even though he never said it to me, I know he does. A few hours ago at the beach we watched them, and I know he liked it. ... An-and, H- he hates what his father forces him to do. His father sexually abused him, Logie. He knew it was wrong, but he could never say no. An-and he misses his Mom, and he still has nightmares about her. I'm there to make them go away. Me, and only me! I love him and I know he loves me. Logan, I-I... I love him, Logan. I'm not letting them take him away from me. Not again."

Logan and Carlos smiled softly, finally hearing the words they had already known to be true for quite some time.

"I'm going back to find him, guys. He doesn't deserve to be left behind. He's one of us now, and I'm not leaving anyone in a place that isn't safe. I'm going back. I'm going to get James." The blond said out loud, desperation of his prior emotions gone, only to be replaced with determination.

Logan smiled softly. "He's hiding in a closet near his room. Look through the map, you should be able to find him."

Much like James' voice had been at the mansion, Logan's voice was hoarse, throat burning severely.

Kendall nodded his head, thanking Logan. Carlos glanced as best as he could between the blond and the raven haired boy on his back.

Logan was willing to just let Kendall leave? Just like that? Well, Logan might be the logic of the group, and logically speaking, it might be the best plan. But Carlos was loyal, he would run head first into a shark tank if Kendall told him to (only if Kendall did it himself, though, because he wasn't going to experience that alone _again_)

"We'll go with you!" Carlos pleaded, begging with his giant, puppy dog eyes. He couldn't let Kendall go. Not now. They were so close to pure freedom of the seas.

"No," Kendall said quietly. "Logan needs to rest. Get him to safety, Carlos. Get him to the pier. If I haven't shown up within the next 2 hours, leave. Without me. Don't wait, or else you'll never get out of here alive."

"Kendall-"

"No, Carlos. Go. I'll be fine. Just promise me, leave if I don't show up, please. I can't risk your guy's safety. I love you two, and I don't want you to get hurt." Kendall ran a hand down Logan's bruised cheek. The teen flinched at the touch, pain shooting through the cut. "I don't want you two to get hurt anymore."

Logan's grip around Carlos' neck tightened. Kendall could tell that this was the hardest thing either boy ever had to do.

Follow him, save James and potentially die, or leave L.A, and therefore potentially leave Kendall to die and rot in this hell.

Knowing the correct answer, they knew that this may be the last time they ever saw Kendall. They had to memorize every little detail.

"Alright." Carlos said, his lips trembling as he had to say goodbye.

"I promise. If you aren't there within the next two hours, we'll leave... I love you man, be careful."

Kendall smiled softly, punching the Latino in the arm. "I'll be fine. I'm Kendall Knight for Christ sakes. Now go, and I'll see you soon."

There was no promise, because all three boys knew the unlikely hood that they would see each other again. Carlos tried to smile, saying that he would see Kendall soon, before dashing down the alleyway towards the pier.

Carlos never hid the tears that fell from his eyes as he ran further and further away from his oldest friend. Logan hid his face in Carlos' shoulder, as he was still riding on Carlos' back. He shuddered, thinking that this was all his fault. The guilt, the stress, the pain and the physical exertion sent the raven haired teen into a state on unconsciousness.

Kendall kept the tears held in. He knew his friends would be safe. He had no reason to worry. He turned in the opposite direction.

The direction where the Diamond Mansion just happened to be.

Kendall grabbed the map, beginning to search for where James may be hiding.

He was going to get James out of there. That was a promise he made to himself.

And if there was one thing that anyone should know about Kendall, it's that he always keeps his promises.

* * *

Chapppter done

Yeshh! Kendaliah finally admitted his love for James. Cornily and cliche-ily, and oh-so sappy! haha

And Logan finally admitted what happened (I didn't want to go into details, so let your imaginations run wild!) Although, I think it would have been much better if it was his Dad who was Pres. D's bf who ended up with James as a kid. That would have been SOOO good! Still upset that I didn't think of that :p

Wow, we are close to finishing! EEEK! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! :)

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

New Chapitre!

Wow, I'm absolutely shocked at the reviews I got for last Chapter. I actually didn't think it was that good, since it was a bitch to write. It seriously took three weeks, each day I pretty much just added in like 1 more line. But, apparently the general consensus was different then my beliefs! (it always works like that, huh?) :p Now this one is WAY shorter, and not as good. The writing is just off and meh-ish. But after spending days after days fighting with my boss and going back and forth from emergency (mostly for doctors notes to prove to my boss that the doctor only wants me working 4 hours... and not 8 ½ ... daily... for 7 seven days straight...) I'm exhausted. SO! I don't really have time nor do I want to deal with attempting to rewrite it, grrr. And not to mention, Inspiration has been a bitch lately. It's been hitting me every which way and I've actually started 3 more multi chapters... Oh lord. Let's see if they ever get posted :p

THANK YOOUUUUU! ALLL! SOOO MUCHHH! Especially **Teddybear no1** (I know! The ending, eek! Two more chapters afta this! Thanks you, thank you, thank you! I'm hapy seeing your review in MY inbox, haha :p), **BigTimeOT4** (Heres an update! woohoo, unfortunently, it isn't as long as the last :( but lets hope you enjoy it nonetheless! ), **DramaJen89** (I love reviews like this, thank you so much, you have no idea what it means to me! And haha! I seriously burst into a huge fit of laughter at the coco puffs comment. Thank you for making my day better! haha, thank you!), **Tete93** (... You aren't a native english speaker? WOW i'm jealous! I actually would never have known, as there were no mistakes! haha, but I can sympathiz with the tiredness though! THANK YOU! I loved Kendall last cute, hahaha! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again!), **VampyricDemonHobo** (thank you! thank you and thank you! Ya, i'll admit, Kendall finds them pretty fast, since I didn't want to drag it on :p haha THANK YOU!), **StuckOnBTR13** (NOOOOO your reviews are so much better then this story, haha. They make me laugh and make me feel so good (I think I say this each time but hey! it's the truth, haha!), **Love and Heartz** (okay okay :P Im done being surprised now, just extremely appreciative more than anything. AND O M DOUBLE G, your review. heart stopped. thank you. I don't usually believe comments since I think everyone is lying to me, but i don't want to think like that for your review. Just, thank you! haha, i'm pathetic, ohh lord!), **Hello** (Awwwwwhie, thank youuu! Hope you like this chapter!),** jamesmaslowlover** (wow, crying, I feel so bad for making peope cry! it seems to happen alot for this sotry though... maybe i'm just heartless? And I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you!), **LoveSparkle** (thank you! I tried for intense, haha!), **Barbed Wire Halo** (awwh, thank you! Apparently I should stop aiming for emotional chapters... heh, alot of people or crying or almost crying... whoops. I don't mean do that! THANK YOU for the wonderful review!), **Guest** (gahh, thank you. These reviews are killing me, you guys are too nice. And the cliche and corny. CLICHE AND CORNY. YESSSS! someone else admits it besides me! It is so corny, but apparently I'm good at corny, haha! THANK You for your wonderful words!) and **TeresaRusherForever** (awwhh, thank you so much, it makes my heart melt reading things like this. Thank you, and I hope you like this one :') )

I am sorry in advance for any errors and possible cliffhangers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

Kendall ran through the familiar aluminum halls of the secret tunnel. The run from the alley where he had left Carlos and Logan to the door of the tunnel was not a fun one.

People were scattered upon the streets, screaming, yelling. All the pain filled shrieks that followed the sound of a soldiers gun. Kendall just made sure to keep running. Yes, keep running. Away from the dying civilians. Away from the power-hungry soldiers.

Away.

He had a goal, he needed to get to James. And by god, Kendall was going to be successful.

And he had been. He was shocked, he had no idea how he had made it through the death, the fire, the burning buildings lit by the civilians themselves. Smoke rose into the sky like passing souls. More and more fire, more destruction. The chaos had taken over.

The streets of L.A had truly become a living hell.

Kendall sighed, forcing the current tragedies out of his mind. Stopping at the door, he opened it carefully, knowing with full knowledge that the other civilians who followed Dak, the lucky ones, could be running through the mansion for revenge at this exact moment.

If not, the staff and the Diamond family were probably all looking for ways to escape freely.

Entering the illuminated bedroom, Kendall stopped by the bed. He brought out the holographic map that Logan gave him, turning it on as he tossed it on the neatly covered duvet. He quickly found a passed out James in a nearby closet, in a hallway not too far away. He couldn't see any details but it was painstakingly obvious that the boy was not in a good condition. Without hesitation, he memorized the directions to take.

Left, Right, Left, Left, immediate Right, third door to the right.

Kendall searched the floors and hallways through the map, looking to find President Diamond, but in the mere seconds he allowed himself to search, he found himself to be unsuccessful. No Jett, no President Diamond. That could be either bad or good.

Kendall really hoped for the latter.

Knowing that he wasted enough of his time, Kendall left the map on the bed, jumping down the steps and running out of the bedroom. He left all doors open in the darkened hall, hoping that when he came back, it'd make for a quick getaway.

He followed his directions, saying them out loud as he turned the correct corners.

'Turn Left... Run a little more... Turn Right' He muttered to himself and himself only.

Even from the thick, plastered walls, Kendall could hear the stomps of the crowd outside. Each cry and enraged step took in unison created a thundering sound vibrating through the halls. It scared Kendall.

Turn Left... Just a little more... Turn Left!

After dashing around the last corner, Kendall quickly turned an immediate right, not even stopping when he heard a crashing sound in the distance. He ran down a hall, looking for the one and only thing that truly mattered at this moment.

Third door to the right.

Kendall jumped forward as he latched onto the handle, grasping it and flinging it with sheer might.

The sight that was in store for him was one he had thought he was ready for. It turned out he could never be more wrong.

Kendall wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to see James, finally _his _James, to look like this.

James sat, eyes closed and twitching from the pain he felt. His breaths were ragged and hoarse. His body shook violently, the clothes he wore torn and tattered.

What shocked Kendall the most was the blood coated into his hair, and caked upon his showing skin.

Sweat drenched on his face mixed with the blood, never allowing it to completely dry.

It continued to flow freely.

"J-James?" Kendall whispered feverently. By the rise of the brunet's chest and the way he squirmed when light fell upon him, Kendall could tell instantly that he was awake.

Exhausted yes, but he wasn't passed out. And from the way he way holding himself, Kendall quickly realized that all the torture had taken place around his hips, torso and upper body.

His knees, legs, thighs, and feet were all left relatively unharmed. He could see one large wound on James' upper leg, but that was about all he could see as damage done.

If James could stand, he'd be able to walk, maybe even run if need be. That gave all the hope the blond needed to continue with his 'rescue'. Now, all he needed to do was gain the boy's attention. Force his eyes open. Kendall needed to get James out of here.

Or else he might not make it.

"James?" Kendall tried once again, voice weakened by the idea that James was too far gone by his injuries.

The brunet's body stirred, which only forced the spark of hope to remain in Kendall's eyes.

James let out a small groan, letting his head fall towards the direction of Kendall. It had previously been set against the wall lazily, and the movement from wall to the direction of Kendall was bad enough to make him hiss in pain.

With fluttering eyes, recognition settled in. James knew the distinct voice that settled around him. It was the voice that could only belong to the one and only Kendall Knight. Wait, then that would mean-

"Kendall?" James gasped, eyes shooting open in fear. "Oh No. No. No. No. No. No..." He turned his pain filled body, latching his hands against Kendall's shoulders, forcing the blond down onto his knees in front of him.

Kendall couldn't actually be here. No way. Logan... But, Logan!

"Logan promised..." James muttered weakly, following his thoughts with an audible tone. His voice softened as he brought his shaking fingers to Kendall's cheek, gliding over it.

The blond smirked as he placed his own hand over James'.

"I was so worried about you," Kendall breathed. He dropped his hand away from James', encircling the other boy in a hug.

"I swore that I lost you. I couldn't let that happen. Not now. Not after everything we've been through."

James shook his head against Kendall's sweaty neck, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "But- Logan... He-he promised me. He promised that you'd leave, that you'd be safe." Even through the whispers, the exhausted rasp of his voice was still so clear.

It was so damaged. Kendall felt his heart fall just a little.

Kendall knew that he needed to get James out of here. The blood stains against his clothes were still wet, and creating vast marks against Kendall.

"James, we need to get you out of here." Kendall whispered. He began to lift his own body from the ground, attempting to bring the brunet with him, but James wasn't being so compliant.

"Just leave, Kendall." James ordered weakly. His eyes were beginning to droop from all the exertion he was forced to endure this evening.

"No, James. I came back for you, so I'm leaving with you. Me, Carlos, Logan and _you _are escaping L.A tonight. Now come on." Kendall clenched his fingers around the brunet's waist, clenching around the torn, blood soaked clothes.

He wasn't letting go. Not this time.

"No!" James screeched suddenly. He slid down from Kendall's grasp, falling onto the floor once more. Hazel eyes continued to glaze over with newly founded tears. His chin quivered and his lips trembled as he found the correct words to say with his disillusioned mind. "I-I'm nothing but a pain, I'll just bring you down. I'm worthless, and won't be able to help for shit. Just leave, Kendall. You're better off without me!"

James wanted nothing more than to leave with Kendall, but he couldn't endanger the blond any longer. And yet, Kendall was so stubborn. His emotions were getting the better of him. He wasn't moving. He wasn't leaving. He couldn't.

To the broken brunet, everything James said was the truth, couldn't Kendall see that? James would just bring everyone down. There's no way he could help out.

A loud crash echoed through the shadowy halls, followed quickly by thundering stomps. Kendall felt his heart pace quicken.

"Oh shit..." he muttered rapidly along with his ragged breaths. Ignoring James' last rant, Kendall bent down, grabbing the boy by his under arms, and lifted him into a standing position.

James yelped from the sudden movement, searing pain running through his sides and ribs. His concussion was getting the better of him too, making him dizzy and nauseous. The hallway began spinning viciously through the brunet's eyes, moving like waves on the shore of a beautiful beach. Except these waves never ended, they never crashed. The just continued moving up and down, and James was forced along for the ride.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

Watching the flush of the brunet's cheeks, Kendall lifted one of James' arms around his shoulder, and Kendall placed his own arm around James' waist, forcing the boy to stumble quickly down the hall.

"... Why, Kendall?" James blurted out brokenly, managing to move his feet at the same pace as the blond who held onto him for dear life. By the way he was gripping, James thought that Kendall might actually believe that if he let go, James would disappear. Spread into the air like bits of scattered dust, to never see Kendall and his friends again.

Kendall stopped at a cross hall, trying to remember the direction he had come from.

The stomps and crashes from behind were increasing in Kendall's ears.

"'Why' what?" He huffed out, dragging James left and running once again.

"Why did you come back?"

"Because James..." Kendall bit his lips, stopping his pace and placing James against a wall. The blond brought his hands and placed them on James cheek, forcing the dazed hazel eyes to watch the blond speak.

"Because- I never want to leave you alone again. I never want to see you get hurt again. I'm bringing you, and I'm going to protect you, and I hope you do the same for me. James, I don't know when it all began to turn, but this isn't a friendship... it might never have been. Maybe it was always something more. I loved being with you, and I hated knowing what you were going through, and knowing that I could stop it. If I left tonight, I would never be able to live with myself, never knowing what happened to you." Kendall brushed his fingers over the hollow of James' cheek. He watched James' wide eyes, shock evident behind the glassy stare.

"If I could have saved you, I was going to, so that's what I did. I'm not going to leave you behind James, never again. You're one of us now..."

Kendall let his face fall, breathing in James' scent. With eyes closed, he inched his way closer to the brunet's face, who seemed to gain back a little more sanity through Kendall's speech. Lucidity and understanding had somewhat returned to James, which he was soon thankful for.

As Kendall drew nearer, it was James that closed the gap. The kiss was soft and gentle and sweet and everything both boys needed to move on.

Kendall nibbled at James' bottom lip, pressing further to increase the lovely pressure, and slowly receded back. He placed one kiss against the brunet's nose, leaning his forehead against the other.

"I love you James."

A small smile graced itself on James' face, and he soon followed with, "... I love you too, Kendall."

A terrorizing, deathly scream of a maid from just around the corner knocked them out of their loving gazes. They could hear her limp body fall against the carpet, the gun shot echoing through the halls.

Kendall grabbed onto James quickly again, gulping in fear.

Had the civilians gotten into the mansion?

But... he swore he could still hear their stomps and shouts from the outside world, outside the protective halls of the mansion.

Maybe just a few had gotten in?

He had to get himself away from those thoughts. He needed to focus. On James. On the pier. On escaping and being free at last. With his friends. And now James.

It seemed easier somehow, remembering the directions, even though he could hear the footsteps directly behind him. Kendall never stopped, he never looked back. And just as he rounded into James' brightly coloured bedroom, jumping up the stairs and closer to freedom, did he hear the booming voice that belonged to the haunting footsteps.

"Don't. You. Dare. Move." The man spoke solemnly. Kendall did as directed, noting the certain _click _of a gun.

Kendall gulped, turning to the man behind him. And sure enough, there it was, the black handheld gun, locked and loaded and pointing towards his chest. James was gasping for breath, his fingers tightening against Kendall's black shirt.

The man in front of them was certainly no civilian.

"Father-" James tried before doubling over into a fitful coughing attack.

"Shut up! You are not my son anymore." President Diamond replied harshly. Each word low and emphasized, showing the betrayal and hurt he felt.

A laugh emitted from the sad man's mouth, a hand flying through his shortened locks of hair.

"Although I guess in reality, you never were." He cooed, tipping the gun a little higher, pointing it to Kendall's forehead as the blond tried to bundle the brunet into his arms.

"What- what are you talking about?" James finally stuttered out from his kneeling position on the ground. His eyebrows were pressed together in confusion at the manic words of his Father.

Kendall tightened his hold on the brunet, silently telling James that asking questions was not a good idea.

President Diamond smiled openly, sweetly, hearing the open invitation to finally let out the family secret.

The Diamond's had two secrets.

The actual reason Brook disappeared, and her first act of defiance. Her strike one and the result of it.

"Let me tell you a little story, James. It's a short story of love lost, neglect, treachery, defiance and adultery... Would you like to hear it?" President Diamond asked, cocking his head side to side. The seemingly innocent, doe eyed expression never fooled James.

Kendall had one arm securely around James waist, tightening his hold once again by the fear he felt rise in his body. He wasn't sure if he was protecting James from the his Father, or if James was protecting him from the rising fear the blond felt.

Kendall would never admit it, but he was scared and having James around, under the grips of his hands no less, made him feel secure.

Almost safe in this chaotic situation.

Kendall realized that it was definitely the latter as James' hand intertwined with his own, pressing tightly for a quick second. He was telling Kendall it was fine, that one press of his fingers against Kendall's calloused skin gave all the information Kendall needed.

James began to shake his head at the man's offer, but it went unnoticed by his Father.

"20 years ago, I had a friend. Best friend, if you will. His name is irrelevant just as the man himself. You see, James. I had been married to your Mother for quite some time, and my campaign was just starting to shape up. My executive consultant, my main man, my best friend for life had helped me all the way. I thank him deeply, for without him, I wouldn't have made it this far..."

James lifted one of his eyebrows in confusion at the same time as Kendall. What did this have to do with anything? Was his Father really that far gone? Disillusioned, insane, and crazy?

"My Best Friend." President Diamond laughed with a watery tone. "My fake best friend. Our fame was beginning to get into his head, he started to believe he could do anything. Buy anything, drink everything, have any woman he wanted."

Rage rose in his green eyes, staring full force into his distraught son. "I was away for a few weeks, creating more plans, touring, gaining the respect of millions of High Born's. But while I was away, my best friend and your mother became bored, I guess you could say. Yes, they became _bored._ Without me around, no one was there to take away that pain and suffering they both felt, so they took it out on each other. I should have guessed it. The looks, the touches. His perfect brown hair and his perfect sculptured body. I came back, and my wife, I thought, had the flu. She was throwing up every morning. She was flushed. She even started gaining weight. I took her to the doctor, who told us some very interesting facts which couldn't be true. We hadn't partaken in those activities since before I left for the campaign.

"... 8 ½ months later, we had you. Don't you see, James? There's a reason you look like your Mother. There's a reason you have nothing of me within yourself. No determination. No perseveration. Just defiance."

"But I loved you. I took care of you. I taught you how to walk, read and speak. You weren't my biological child, and as soon as that man who called himself my best friend was terminated, you did become my child. I never second guessed it. I lied to myself for so long, that I forgot the truth. But now I've remembered, and I still love you. If that isn't Fatherly, I don't know what is. So now, James. What do you think of your beautiful Mother now that you know the truth as well as I do?"

James picked himself up from the floor and tore himself out of Kendall's grasp, adrenaline running through is veins.

He understood now. Everything. He wasn't locked away because he was a threat (even though in actuality, he was), it was mostly revenge. To get back at his Mother. His friend. His Father loved him in ways that he shouldn't, but he hated the truth. So he tried to hide it, tried to rid the pain he felt by forcing James through such horrible acts that left his skin crawling.

It was never James that President Diamond wanted to love/get revenge/hurt.

It was Brooke. It was always Brooke.

He was hurt by her actions, and had no idea of how to properly execute them.

This was how this entire mess was created. All because a man never understood how a women he loved with all his heart, could never love him back.

President Diamond was used to getting everything he wanted. But what he wanted most, he couldn't get.

It was only a matter of time before he fell off the deep end, and it just happened to be James who had to deal with that end of the stick.

"Where is she?" James hissed at his Father, who was currently laughing through his tears.

He sent her away. He sent her away.

"Where is my Mother?" James screamed almost as if the gun in his Father's hand had been pointing and aiming at him, and he had indeed shot the bullet into James' skin.

Luckily, none of that had truly happened. James' injuries were still only from the punishment that occurred within the dungeon and the dungeon only.

"Away." President Diamond offered without anymore explanations.

James, even through the utter pain he felt, jumped from the stairs, landing in front of his 'faux' father. The man hadn't expected the sudden rage to boil in his son, so he squealed in surprise as James moved gracefully around his body, punching his square in the jaw.

The gun dropped from his fingers, still loaded.

"You son of a bitch!" James screamed, attacking the man he once knew as 'Father'.

"No, my beautiful boy, that'd be you." He bellowed in delight. President Diamond lifted his fists, punching James in the gut.

Knowing that was all it needed to be, James fell to the ground, feeling as though he was on fire.

"James!" Kendall shouted, coming to the boy's aid.

"No, Kendall! Stay there." He whimpered, muscles twitching, retracting and expanding consistently and spastically from the pain he felt. His father cautiously crawled to his side, fingers wrapping tenderly around the collar of the teen's shirt.

"You sent her away. You got rid of her!" He screeched, hands reaching up and shoving his Father away.

"I did what was needed!" President Diamond retaliated, stumbling backwards.

James was exhaling harshly, and Kendall could tell that his chest was beginning to bother him again.

The brunet lifted a shaky hand to his mouth, removing a piece of his Father's saliva that had escaped his disgusting lips. When the elder man smiled cruelly, James launched himself forward, punching him in the face. "That was my Mother!"

President Diamond grabbed onto his throbbing jaw, and only said "And she was my wife!" The words were filled with hurt and betrayal. He looked on the near edge of tears, even if the man seemed to be all teared out for the time being.

"She never loved you." James stated viciously, venom falling from each of his words, intending to hurt the mad man before him.

"No one ever has." President Diamond responded. He quickly narrowed his eye, stumbling forward and settling himself into an offense position. He was getting ready to strike the weaker boy.

He lifted his fist, and James stayed calm, awaiting the contact. But it never came.

Kendall rushed forward, grabbing onto President Diamond's hand to hault him in mid air.

"Touch him and die, bitch." Kendall spat, holding the man's skin in a bruising grip.

President Diamond tore his wrist away from Kendall's, laughing lightly. His green eyes never removed themselves from James' hazel ones.

"Your own personal bodyguard, I see. So, what has he promised you? A lifetime of happiness? Freedom?... Love?" When the man saw James stiffen, he knew. He understood.

It all made sense now.

His 'son' had fallen in love with the revolutionary.

And the chord struck the man like a wrong note on a guitar, fatally breaking the string for all of eternity.

This hurt more than Brooke creating a raid against him. This hurt more than finding his best friend and wife in bed, while he held a bouquet of roses, excited to see her wide smile at the sight of her favorite flowers and his being finally returning home after such a long time away.

His own son, falling in love with the man trying to get him out of power.

It stung worse than a bee sting. It was deeper than a bullet wound, and President Diamond almost had his hand clenching his heart from the pain he was feeling.

"You really are exactly like her." He spoke, fresh tears freely falling from his green eyes.

James held back a gulp, noticing how Kendall was positioning himself in front of James protectively.

James had never seen his Father like this. The man who raised him had always been so in control. It scared James now, looking at him.

He looked almost liked a scared child, the way he was laughing and holding onto his body.

The next movement was not predicted. President Diamond jumped over to Kendall, kicking in his knee cap and punching him in the gut so hard that the blond collapsed onto the ground from the sudden pain, a scream ripping from lips.

After a few moments, Kendall gripped at his waist, trying to stop the pain with a harsh hiss.

Happily, President Diamond flew to his son at the speed of lightning, going in for the same hit.

James was expecting it and blocked the attack, ducking to the ground and grabbing the man's leg.

President Diamond tumbled to the marbled ground, taking James with him.

Soon enough, the two Diamond fell into a vicious battle. They rolled on the floor, punching, kicking, grabbing, pulling, doing anything and everything to force the other to feel pain.

As James was already exhausted enough, and dizzy from the blood loss, President Diamond gained the upper hand quickly, straddling the boy.

"There's a reason your grandparents never came to visit!" He shouted, punching James on the left side of his jaw.

"I thought maybe if I worked hard, they'd appreciate me. Care about me. I was wrong... It did nothing." He punched James on the right side of his jaw, then again near his temple.

"They never loved you! They never loved me!"

Another punch. Another punch.

He heard Kendall groan behind him, moving painfully slowly, but it didn't matter. This is what mattered.

Another punch. Another smack. Another hit.

Another small tear that would turn into a scar on the boy's face.

"_You _never loved me! _She_ never loved me! _They_ never loved me!"

James vision was slowly creeping in on him and turning black. He could see the bright flashing, moving lights. They looked almost like stars before his eyes. Stars on earth, how funny was the thought.

The bedroom began moving again, in waves like they had before with Kendall in the hall.

Another punch. Another scream.

James was going numb. All he could hear was certain words, and a loud ringing in his ears. He could no longer feel his jaw, or any of the pain at all. It was gone.

"It was all I wanted! Was that too much to ask, huh?" President Diamond screamed Bloody Mary, his hands running around James' neck and squeezing.

His goal?

Break the boy's windpipe, to put it simply. Make it so he can never breathe again. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him!

James gasped for breath like a fish out of water. His lungs soon began to burn for the need of oxygen. His neck felt like it was being crushed together, because in actuality, let's face it, his neck was being crushed.

And President Diamond continued to scream out his ramblings in a blind rage. He was doing so almost proudly as he watched the colour drain from his 'son's' face, only to be replaced with a blue tinge.

James tried with all his might to push away the fingers around his neck, but he was too weak.

His hand fell limp against the ground.

James was no longer in control, and he swore he could already feel his soul being lifted from his body.

It felt as if a warm blanket surrounded him, securing him into safety.

James was dying. Yet, he was calm with it. How couldn't he be?

He knew his Mother was just on the other side, waiting for him with open arms.

The man screams reached his dying ears once more. "I just wanted to feel loved!"

Didn't we all?

And that was the moment the ringing fell silent, and he heard the click of the gun.

The bang echoed throughout his room.

Silence slowly fell like mist creeping up at dawn in a valley's depths.

His father, eyes still open, widened his already opened mouth, blood dripping out from his throat. He began coughing as the blood shed from inside him. His grip loosened from James' neck, and James quickly tore away from his grasp, crawling backwards and pressing himself firmly against a wall. Far, far away from his Father.

The air, the beautiful air was welcomed into his lungs with a small burn. As he huffed and puffed, grabbing onto the oxygen that was very much needed, James watched as his 'Father' lifted a hand to his chest, grazing the bruised skin.

He crooked his neck, eyes meeting James'.

And James could see through the bloodied lips, the formation of the words, "I'm sorry."

With that, the elder Diamond collapsed onto the ground, unmoving. He was dead.

And there was Kendall, standing behind him, gun still in hand as the teen hyperventilated.

This was the one thing he refused to do. Kill. Use violence. Everything he stood for he just went against, and his conscious was suffocating from the realization.

He just killed a man.

He just took a life.

* * *

CHhhappterr donne!

Haha, I think this was thd second shortest chapter. And wow, only two more chapters left. EEK! Hope you enjoyed though! In my mind it was... aight. Only aight for the horrible ending, in which I love because now I begin torture of Kendall... err... Kind of, at least, I guess so anyways. haha :p

Review! Alert! Favorite! Or just read! I love anything and everything :p


	14. Chapter 14

Hiya!

Almost to review 100, Oh-M double G! (I would say that -_-) Anyways, thanks to** jamesmaslowlover**(Update here! I know, and now I feel bad for Kendall :'( ), **Barbed Wire** Halo (Awwww, shucks. Thank you, thank you and thank you!), **amrice101** (ABHCVHXZHUSGY!- I love this review, ohhhh so much! I think I read it over like 8 times in just a few minutes when I got it. I had the biggest grin on my face. My day was once again made, THANK YOU! And, y'know, if Big Time Rush can star in the movie, I'm completely all for it! Haha, THANK YOU!), **Love and Heartz** (! ! ! *heartmelts, huge grin plastered onto face* JGVSVXTYYSNJ- I can't even, just, AWWWWWW! Thank you! Teehee, I enjoy the backstory of Pres. D and Brooke. I love backstories, their so much fun to write! And hmmm, ya, I'll admit it, Kendall doesn't cope well. Thought that James should step up and take car of him for a few minutes ;) ), **LoveSparkle** (haha, Thank you! I've tried very hard to keep it InTeNsE (I enjoy that spelling of the word way too much :p), so thank you!), **Yeah** ( Not really sure how to takes this one, oh well! I'll still respond anyhow! :p It's always been like that though. I think I do horrible on a test, I get a high A or 100%. I think I failed an essay or project, I get perfect. It's the ones I actually think I do well on that I have to worry about, haha), **Tete93 **(You may have, but either way, I'll take it again! Thank you! I... I have a gift? *heart once again melts* haha, thank you! and I know! I enjoyed that little twist with K-Dizzle! And update here, my dear! Thanks so much again! Love your reviews! :) ),**VampyricDemonHobo** ( Awwh, thank you so much! I aim to make people jump, haha... kind of, anyways. Actually not at all, that was a complete lie, but I like to hear that it happened! haha, and yess, Kendall's well being is something you should be concerned for :/ Hope you enjoy this chapter!), **SexyKames** (Your review was one of those that I read a bajillion times when I recieved it. I've been incredibly emotional lately (dunno why, I'm way to happy, but i've been crying a lot with happy tears, lol), so I may have even cried... I'm not too sure though, haha. And I'm noooot too sure if a sequel is going to happen, but if I find time, I am definitely considering it, since I don't really want to say goodbye to this story, and I have a few ideas of where it would go. I'd like to, I'm just not sure if it's going to happen, but lets hope! THANK YOU! Glad to hear you like this story), **EverlastingRusher** (haha, I'm sorry! Hopefully this will make up for it? No cliffhangers in this ending! Yay! And thank you!), **StuckOnBTR13** (haha, I loved this review! It made me laugh since I love reading your thoughts on what happened! And thank you! And I deeeeeefinitely wouldn't say it's the best! There are some incredible authors on FF. net, but maybe one day? Thats the dream :p THANK YOU, and I seriously love getting your reviews! They're so much fun to read and just make me go, 'Awwwh' which is always good in my opinion, haha!), **CrazyKAMESFan13** ( hehhehhhehh... I have a feeling you're probably going to hate me for this chapter, as it involves alot of 'Poor Kendall' moments... hehehh... anyyways. Thank you so much for the review!)

Okay, so there is a scene in here involving a boat. And, well, it's probably painfully obvious that I know nothing of boats. So, just saying, severe sorry in advance. I know that there's issues with it :p

And also, sorry for any grammatical errors, as usual!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

"Kendall, it's alright-" James choked on air, gasping harshly as he lifted himself shakily from the wall.

Kendall stood still, heart racing as the pounding of his heart raged inside his ears. He could still hear the bang.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

So many memories from his childhood rushed back to him. All the ones he tried so hard to hide.

All the times he was forced to shoot those damned guns inside the facility.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Each shot, something else fell dead. Something that used to be alive. Kendall hated it. He hated it! He just wanted it to stop!

Bang! The bird falls from the sky as his 3 years old self screams.

Bang! The dog yelps as his 5 year old self cries.

Bang! The first humans fell to the stage, images being transmitted throughout all of L.A. of the first ever execution. Kendall wallowed in despair, wishing he could feel the love he never felt from his own family. He needed them most and they weren't around. At least those weren't his parents on screen, like the small black haired boy who just watched with bare eyes.

Bang! President Diamond collapsed to his chest, James tearing away from the bloodied form as a panic attack hits Kendall straight on.

He killed someone. He killed someone.

It was horrible enough when animals were involved (something that Kendall's mind subconsciously forced out of his memory until the feeling of the gun was placed against his fingertips), but a human life? His heart constricted.

James silently moved, worry rising in his features. His trembling, calloused hands fell over Kendall's own. With ease, he loosened the crying blonds fingers from the black grip inside his palm.

The gun dropped to the floor, smashing to the marble, taking Kendall's sanity with it.

The blond rushed backwards, tripping over the stairs and near crawling until his back fell against the mattress of James' already made bed, the falling duvet's sides crinkling against his back.

Having no where further to run and watching as the pool of blood lapped around President Diamond sunken body, Kendall's pained face fell into his hands.

The boy broke. He sobbed loudly and ferociously, almost needing to scream if he could find his proper voice. It seemed to be hidden locked away when the boy needed it most.

James only stared, having no clue of where to even begin to help the blond. Helping others in a non-touching sense was never something he knew how to do. Kendall was so strong, so courageous. Nothing got him down, not to this extent.

But even the strongest have their breaking points. James just guessed this was Kendall's.

Momentarily thinking, hazel eyes followed the green's path, falling on his 'Father'. James sighed, limping back to the couch and grabbing a discarded blue blanket that lay over its side. Grabbing the soft silken sides, he flung it up onto the air, watching as it became a perfect square, before allowing itself to flow around the death-fallen body.

He watched as it's material suctioned the blood, keeping it from staining the precious marble flooring.

James wished he could say something, anything to his Father. A 'goodbye', or 'sweet dreams' of sorts. But he didn't think he needed to. As pitiful and lonely as the man was, he didn't deserve it. Not after everything he caused. The man deserved no recognition into the next life, whether that's heaven, hell, or reincarnation.

The man deserved nothing.

A pang ran through James' heart as he thought about it. The man had still raised him and treated him (somewhat) like his own. Especially _before_ Brooke disappeared. James remembered his Father hugging him like a Father would, or reading him stories at night when he woke up from a nightmare, or teaching James how to play hockey back in Minnesota, or his Father yelling at him when he and Jett broke Brooke's favorite lamp.

That was when his Father was still relatively normal. His brain chemistry was still intact. Or so James had believed. Life had been so much better, easier back then.

Where did that easiness go? Did it float away with Brooke as her discarded yet still breathing body was thrown into a plane, or was it something more general, rather than personal? Did the ease and security everyone felt leave as maturity began to strike, when everything in the world began to make sense and yet left more questions than answers?

James let out a sigh which sounded more like a whimper. He was so confused. How should he feel about this? Sad that his one and only parental figure in his life, the man he'd grown up with, was now dead?

Or happy? Because, now, the man could no longer torment the boy in his best daydreams.

At least, the man could no longer truly whisper the harsh words of '_My beautiful boy..._' to James.

James wanted to cry, he wanted to, but he didn't need to. There was the difference. There was a fine line between want and need. James wanted to breakdown, sob for everything that was happening. The fact that he'd probably never see Jett again, or that he could possibly die from his own wounds (that, as it were, had been stretched throughout the duration of his fight with his Father, bleeding even further) bore down on James.

But there was a need to be strong for Kendall.

Kendall...

Kendall? James turned suddenly on his weakened legs, seeing the blond boy in a worse state then he had been moment prior.

His shaking had increased, muscles retracting and twitching at each rocking movement.

"I'm a murderer. I'mma murderer... Imma murderer, murderer, murderer." His whispers grew increasingly hoarse, flowing together in one long stem of consciousness. Eventually there was no line break, no stop for breath as the blond cradled and continued to rock himself, the enchanting words 'murderer, murderer, murderer' stumbling from his cracked lips.

James himself focused on the blond and the blond only. He walked towards the broken boy and collapsed against the kind mattress. Falling down towards the rough marble structure, he took Kendall into his arms. Even as the blackness began to creep into his vision as it had so many times before, James chose to ignore it and just hug the crying boy, mumbling sweet comforts into his ear.

James, dizzy and almost uncomprehending due to the ache and pangs inside his head, pressed a kiss to Kendall's temple.

"It's okay, Kendall." He whispered soothingly, hands running up and down Kendall's arm. "It's alright." His words were even beginning to slur together, the symptom unrecognized by either broken member of the two person party.

He nuzzled the boy, having no clue of how to comfort someone. According to the law, Kendall was indeed a 'murderer'. But the term 'murderer', came with such a negative connotation. Most murderers were seen as cold hearted, bastardous beings.

But Kendall wasn't a ruthless killer. He was just trying to protect and save James.

And Kendall was the one to get the short end of the stick.

James shivered, wanting to cry for the blond.

This was all James' fault.

"You're not a murderer, Kendall. You did it because you needed to. It was defence. I mean, if you didn't, I wouldn't- couldn't-" James bit his lips, a small drop of blood beginning to drip from the pink skin as fingers grasped onto Kendall's black shirt.

"You saved me, Kendall." The brunet whispered, hoping that those final words would bring the blond at least somewhat out of the trance he was in.

They still had to get down to the pier, and James knew that he wasn't going to be able to walk all the way, rather than pick up the 'Leader' and carry him down there himself. James suddenly wished, now so close to freedom, that Carlos and Logan had come along. He wished momentarily that they all had ignored James' plea and come to the mansion, instead of just Kendall.

They could have escaped together. Which, in turn, only brought a bundle of other thoughts to James.

He wished Kendall never showed up at all, then he wouldn't be going through what he was now. He wouldn't have to go through a lifetime of hardship and tough memoires, knowing what he did.

The bang, James could tell, opened something inside of Kendall, something that had been locked, hidden, kept like a secret from the blond himself.

It now all made sense as to why Kendall was so against violence.

He had had been forced to do it when he was younger. A broken child soldier in training.

How heartbreaking was the thought.

"I'm a murderer." Kendall whispered into James' chest, cries beginning to subside as reality rather than the nightmarish state he'd been in overtook.

"No you're not, Kendall. If you were, I wouldn't sugar-coat it. According to the law, you killed someone, yes." The blond's shaking increased, and James began hushing the boy in his arms further. "But, you feel remorse. You know what you did wrong. You may have taken someone's life, but if you hadn't, you have to think of what else might have happened. I would have died, you would have been killed. Who knows what else. My- my father wasn't in good health, Kendall. If you hadn't done it, someone else would have. Hell, he probably was going to himself. You saw how he talked, how he walked. He was already dead, Kendall. He died long ago, when my Mother disappeared... And truthfully, I think you did him a favour. He no longer has to suffer from the pain he felt." James confided, nose nuzzled into pieces of blond hair.

"I still killed him." Kendall spoke, sniffling. James words had comforted him little, but he knew it was something that was going to take much longer than a little 5 minute conversation to heal. It would probably take a lifetime, if not longer, until Kendall finally forgave himself for committing such an act.

Kendall watched as the blue blanket, wrapped around the man's body, began to slowly be drenched in the colour red.

Funny, isn't red supposed to turn purple with blue? Then again, isn't blood blue before it hits air? Blood must be an extraordinary type of liquid to be able to be so many different things. Save people, kill people with blood clots, keep people alive, change colours. So, so many different things, and all Kendall could focus on as these bleak thoughts ran through his head was the blood itself, drying against the blanket, the head of the victim forming a strange bugle underneath the moisturized linen.

"Come on," Kendall spoke, a blank stare falling over his face. He stood seemingly emotionless. In truth, he was hurting tremendously. He just couldn't allow himself to show it. To dwell.

He could still hear the bangs from before, mixing in the sounds of terror on the grounds below.

Kendall had a mission, and he had to get through that mission. Survival first, life/regrets/forgiveness afterwards. It pained Kendall to swallow it down, shutting it and trapping it inside a bottle within himself.

But he had to, just for a few more hours. Hell, he'd done it for his entire life, what would it hurt to keep going for just a little longer?

Kendall turned away from the body that lay on the ground, facing James, who was in desperate need of medical aid, even though he was trying hard to pretend that he didn't.

He grasped James' arms, lifting it over his own shoulder and placing his other arm around James' waist, holding him just like before. They helped one another out, taking one more step closer to freedom.

One step. Two step. Just keep moving forward, even when everything was falling apart around you. Just keeping moving.

To further Kendall's break down from deep within the aluminum halls, he heard Jett's hoarse shock as he saw the dead form of his Father, the dying pleas for the man to wake up. 'Father! Father! Please!' Jett sounded like he was barely alive himself.

He did that. Kendall did that.

And as he grabbed the door to the exit of the secret tunnel, he could hear the echoes.

The civilians were now in the mansion, running around rambunctiously. Destroying all that was in their way, violence being the way to solve all their problems, just as Dak had suggested.

Well, at least they were loyal to those they followed, Kendall mused.

He heard a gunshot – Kendall flinched.

The sound of Jett's dying screams pitched themselves across the tunnel's walls, followed by the pitiful laugh of humans, and- was that Dak? No way to tell.

And as he heard those echoes, Kendall couldn't help but feel he created all this as well.

He had been the one to start the revolution.

* * *

The two boys stumbled weakly through the roads. Ashes upon ashes lay deserted on the barren floor.

Broken cars, broken glass, broken doors, broken everything. Corpses of civilians and soldiers alike overtook the streets. All humans in Kendall's eyes.

Fire continued to overtake downtown L.A. It spread further than he civilians had imagined, what with the oncoming hurricane winds from the coast. The grey, ashy coloured smoke rose to the skies, covering the outer layer entirely. Kendall pondered over whether it was day or night, there was no way to tell, really. There was too much smoke mixing into the sombre clouds. The fire, raging on the rooftops, was the only light that shed on the boys.

A cat ran across an alleyway, a piece of paper fluttered hauntingly through the street.

Kendall wanted to know where everyone was. Where had they all disappeared to?

Normally, these streets were overfilled to the brim with people. Where did they go? Where did they all hide?

Where? Where?

James whimpered softly, head beginning to lull against his chest. His pain started to increase a good 20 minutes before, making it harder for them to make a swift getaway to the pier.

"Stay with me, James. Stay with me, buddy." Kendall spoke softly, scared for the unknown future to arrive.

The images still flashed, and he was desperately trying to remain in control. He needed something to subside the pain, just for now. Something to tear his mind away from itself.

Suddenly, a group of firing shots sparked just around the corner from where Kendall and James were walking. They almost had walked straight into the cease fire. Almost. If James' pain hadn't been there, if they had been walking just a tiny bit faster, they would have been involved in that.

They would have been dead.

Weakly, James lifted his head at the increasing commotion. His body started to shake along with Kendall's as he heard the footsteps begin to march together, towards the two boys.

Kendall looked around immediately, looking for somewhere to hide before the soldiers rounded the corner onto their street. Panic increased, and Kendall made a mad dash to the closest place he could find; a small, dead-end alley way, hidden in darkness from the outside world. It's shadows lay like monsters in a child's closet at night, keeping everyone away from its depths. Kendall gripped James' torn clothes tighter, running and dragging the uncoordinated brunet to the end of the alley, hiding their bodies in the blackened area. They weren't too far away from the other living beings, but as long as the soldiers didn't turn their heads and look, Kendall figured they'd be fine.

Kendall was wearing all black, so he sheltered James' collapsing body against the wall.

Back turned away from the marching soldiers, Kendall's heart raced. He watched as James' eyes fluttered closed, breathes even more ragged than before. Just a bit longer, Kendall thought. They were so close to the pier that Kendall swore he could smell the salt water air, mixing with the fumes above.

In the corner of his eye, Kendall saw the soldiers with their guns march forward and onwards. They just kept coming and coming and coming.

And Kendall found himself only feet away from death. He was in a situation of pure danger, body pressed against James', and he couldn't help but feel slightly aroused, as perverted as it was.

Maybe it was a psychotic kink?

Kendall liked to do things when there was danger present, and the potential threat of danger, looming near himself was a rather large... turn on, if you will.

A smirk resided on Kendall's face, the bangs and sounds of the soldiers steps fading away, yet still thundering together loudly. All he could think about was the beautiful Adonis in his arms, who was so in pain that he could barely stand.

Maybe Kendall could take that physical pain away, for just a few moments. Force the beautiful brunet to feel something good. Maybe it could even tear Kendall away from his own memories.

His rough hand, previously placed against the wall beside James' head, began to slowly move downwards. It dragged lusciously down the skin of the brunet's neck, down his muscled shoulders to the small of his back. James arched slightly, mouth parting in need.

"Kendall, _nngh_, no-not now." James wanted to add on, tell the blond he was insane as he felt finger tips brush against the belt of his pants, tearing it away from the material.

If he were in a proper mind set, without a concussion and multiple injuries, he would have spoken further. But he couldn't. And as Kendall's hand dove under his pants, stroking his hardening member, James had to admit that it felt good.

He could barely even register the marching soldiers.

Kendal wanted to laugh. Wouldn't it be funny, almost ironic if the soldiers found them now? Just as Kendall was beginning to pleasure the writhing teen in his arms, only to be shot?

Pleasure turning into a numbing pain which would ultimately lead to death? Wouldn't it almost be funny?

Kendall's sly smile grew as James whimpered at the contact.

"Ken-Kendall, you're insane." James tried with feeble attempt to stop Kendall, who's stroking only increased.

"Mmm, nnhgh, _Kendall_~" James whined, arching his back further, hips brushing against the blonds.

Kendall dove to kiss James on the lips short and sweet, before pulling back and whispering in his ears seductively.

"Do you like this, Jamie?"

James whined, barely controlling the noises that were coming out of his mouth. He nodded his head, desperate.

"I think you'll like this even more." Kendall spoke, hand removing itself from James' pants. He kneeled down to the ashen layered ground, fire still rising over his head. He pulled down James' pants to the brunet's knees, followed quickly by his underwear, the lengthened, leaking member springing out to life right before Kendall's bare emerald eyes.

The blond licked his lips, beginning to kissing to tip lovingly. He kissed and gave shortened licks to the trembling teen's cock, caressing his balls in his hands.

All at once, with no prior warnings, Kendall took James into his hot, needy mouth all at once.

James let out an inhuman cry, throwing his palm over his lips to stop the noise to reach the passing soldier's ears.

Why was this so arousing? To both boys?

... James almost shivered. Maybe they were masochists? Or was it sadists? Either word worked, since both were in pain, danger present and enjoying this moment thoroughly. The pain began to subside from his body, momentarily being taken over by the affection he could feel vibrating off of Kendall.

The blond licked, tongue lapping over James' already leaking, red cock. He moved his own mouth up and down the length, his hand squeezing and rubbing at the same pace and rhythm Kendall had set. His other free hand rested on James' hips with a bruising grip, keeping the boy from thrusting to far up.

James threw his head back, noised emitting from the beautiful lips.

With a small cry, the brunet couldn't hold himself up any longer without the full support of Kendall. His upper body collapsed over Kendall's head. The blond expected the movement, and held the boy around his bruised waist. Kendall softly laid James against the pavement, back on the ground as Kendall continued on his job of the moment.

James moaned and groaned, thrusting his hips into Kendall's mouth further, yet making sure not to choke the poor boy.

James knew how much that could hurt.

And Kendall began sucking harder, and harder _and harder_, fingertips running over the slick sheen of saliva on James' dick.

James couldn't get enough of the warm cavern that was taking in his entire member. It just felt so good as the blond bobbed his head up and down,_ wanting_ to pleasure James.

Kendall knew that James was getting close, as he was beginning to stifle his augmenting moans and groans with his own fist.

Kendall almost laughed around the cock, but began humming instead. And oh my lord- did that do things to the writhing boy. His back arched excruciatingly, bucking upwards instantaneously, his one free hand palming and fisting the blond's golden locks.

Kendall squeezed James balls and gave one last hard suck to James member, and the brunet let out a pained gasp, followed by a long, enchanting moan. His body shook vibrantly as the orgasm took hold of his body.

The white liquid ran down and coated Kendall's throat, and the blond sucked off every last bit of it until James was completely clean.

As everything subsided, and James tried to catch his breathing, Kendall sat up, putting James member back into his underwear and jeans.

That was exactly what both needed for the time being.

"Go-god, I can't believe we just did that." James wheezed, looking at nothing and everything all at the same time. Kendall let his body fall beside the brunet, giving him a quick peck to the lips.

The soldiers footsteps began to subside, as the last of them rounded the corner and left James and Kendall completely alone once again.

"We could have been killed-" James whined in a muttering tone, eyes beginning to flutter close from exhaustion.

"So close to danger, and yet so far. Putting everything on line for a few moments of indulgence and gratification... It feels good to be a rebel, huh?"

James laughed weakly, taking one last breath of air before his head fell to the side, falling out of consciousness.

Kendall smiled, feeling as if, even on the brink of death 24/7, everything might be alright. Just maybe.

The blond propped his body up against the debris covered pavement, tired and exhausted. He bundled James into his arms, and began to walk in staggered rotations throughout the rest of the city towards the pier.

He just hoped that his feeling was correct.

That maybe, just maybe, everything could be okay.

* * *

Carlos and Logan didn't listen to the blond.

Truthfully, they rarely did.

Almost six hours had passed since the blond took off to the Diamond Mansion, leaving the two other boys behind. Carlos almost turned around to follow him 5 times as he made his way to the abandoned harbour, but he never did follow his gut.

He still had Logan to think about. The raven haired boy had awoken two minutes away from the famous, High-Born pier.

It was usually secured with electric gates, and an overflow of security. But as of now, the gates had been turned off along with all the other electricity in the city. All the wires and electricity had been destroyed by the power hungry, angry people. It was control and chaos at its finest.

The security guards had fled for their lives, retreating as danger and potential death lingered in the air.

Just as everything else in the city, the pier was abandoned.

They found a boat of a fair size, just a little bigger than that of a family sized motor boat. There was a roof to hide from the sun, if the boys could ever escape the darkened and clouded over sky. Walls, to escape the spraying water.

As well, there were comfortable leather seats in the covered room, large enough for each of the four boys to sleep on and not hit each other. And no one would have to sleep on the ground, unless they wanted to. There was even a small bathroom, which Logan found odd, but didn't disgruntle the idea.

It wasn't too extravagant, which Logan and Carlos found bizarre for a High-Born boat. But that didn't matter, it would be a perfect fit for all the boys to escape this dreaded hell.

_If_ all four boys did escape this dreaded hell.

Carlos and Logan sat on the deck of the boat, watching over the city from the waving waters.

"Do you think they'll show?" Carlos muttered weakly, gaining Logan's attention. Logan just shrugged. He had no idea, and if push comes to shove, he didn't want to give the Latino false hope and have it shatter later on.

Logan would feel terrible if he was the one to cause the pain that Carlos felt.

"I don't know, Carlos. I wish I did, but this is one thing I have no clue about."

The raven haired teen had rerouted the wires, and Carlos had untied the boat from its tight knot that attached it to the dock, replacing it with one that could be untied in less than 2.5 seconds if need be.

They were ready for a quick getaway whenever Kendall and James decided to grace them with their presences.

Not knowing where they were, how far away or how badly injured they were, was causing more stress to Logan then he'd like to admit. It felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, and there nothing he could to do loosen it.

Logan watched as Carlos' eyes shot open wide, leaping up from his position. For a moment, the genius assumed that the guards had returned, creating a conclusion to their escape. But, if that were the case, then Carlos would be hiding, rather than jumping out of the motor boat and sprinting down the dock. Logan followed Carlos' direction with his darkened eyes, and saw a blond bundle of hair bobbing up and down in the distance. He could tell that the boy was limping severely.

Kendall. But what worried Logan momentarily was that he didn't see a brown headed being next to the blond. Wasn't he taller than Kendall? Where was James? Did Kendall leave him behind after all? Did someone kill him?

Oh god, oh god! It killed Logan to not know, and if he could, he would be following Carlos, dashing down the side of the dock to help the blond out.

He couldn't see anything from where he was sitting, as Kendall and Carlos' bodies were hidden by the various amounts of other boats. The only thing he could see was the tips of their heads.

His heart clenched and tightened, feeling relief at the knowledge that Kendall was at least alive.

His two friends rounded the corner, running down the dock.

Carlos was shouting something. At Logan.

What. What was he saying?

And it came to him like a shit ton of bricks.

Roaring came from behind the running boys.

The High-Born guards had returned from their hidden places, and were sprinting full speed towards Carlos, Kendall and Logan.

Logan crawled inside the boat as if his heart depended on it, quickly attaching a blue and red wire together.

The sparks flew all over the area, some even falling and burning against Logan's exposed skin. The genius was too determined to even notice his predicament. Holding them together, Logan pushed a button above, and the boat started up with a roar. He felt two bodies land on the boats core, making it rock back and forth viciously. Logan crawled into the chair behind the wheel, taking full control as numerous amounts of steel toed boots entered the beginning of the wooden dock.

Their shouts grew closer and louder.

The raven haired boy glanced into the rear view mirror, watching as Carlos, who apparently forgot about spending a full hour of untying the knotted rope, cut the thinned string frantically with a small knife. And within seconds it snapped, and Carlos pushed the boat away from the pier.

Logan flung the wheel to the right, beginning to turn the boat around. But, they were still too close to the dock. If he accelerated now, he'd smash right into it, or another boat, preventing any chance of escape.

He analyzed the situation carefully. With the speed the men were running, adding the added amount of weight they carried with their heavy guns and boots, and the time it was taking as the boat drifted backwards into the ocean, Logan assumed he had exactly 30 seconds until they were either free or killed.

_29... 28... 27..._

Logan had to do something fast. He ran through the contents of his mind, trying to remember everything he had learned about boats from the local library he had snuck into as a child.

Boats had propellers... A propeller is a type of fan that transmits power by converting rotational motion into thrusts. Propeller dynamics could be modelled by both Bernoulli's principle and Newton's third law. Therefore, all he needed was a pressure difference, wind, current and reversing the rotation of the propeller and they were home free.

Now. How exactly can Logan _do_ that.

Luckily for Logan, with the modern technology, he quickly found a button with a symbol of a propeller, and a reversing arrow on the dashboard in front of him.

Well, might as well try it!

_20... 19... 18... _

He pressed it, and the boat began to sink further into the waters as the propellers slowed down to a stopping point, and beginning to turn in the opposite direction.

_15... 14... 13..._

The propellers forced the boat to drift further away from the pier. They started turning quickly at their regular speed and at a rotation Logan could appreciate. He slammed onto the acceleration, blasting them into the water's depths, Carlos and Kendall flying backwards onto the carpeted flooring comically.

As soon as he was far enough away, he pressed the reversing button again, turning the boat back to normal.

_10... 9... 8... _

Logan's heart quickened and he shut his eyes, praying for the propellers to start up faster. He could turn them now, the boat just needed to work!

He watched as the soldiers lined up against the dock, guns loaded and in hand, aiming at the disappearing boys.

And they didn't wait to fire.

The gunshots ran cut through the air, shattering it like glass. Logan could see the bullet's path as they shot through the faded smoke. Logan covered his eyes and ducked underneath the dashboard to cover his already injured body further.

He heard Carlos and Kendall yelp from behind, watching as their bodies tried to hide underneath the leather seats.

The bullets tore through the walls, creating holes upon holes in the plaster. Glass shattered around them all, cutting into their skin and falling on top of their hidden bodies.

When the bullets ceased fire, and the soldiers believed their job to be done, Logan could feel the propellers rotating properly and at an exquisite speed.

Logan just assumed that the under layer of the boat, secluded beneath the water, hadn't been struck with bullets. Thank god, or else Logan predicted they would be sinking right about now.

Heh, stupid soldiers, Logan thought. Aiming at people when they had the bottom of the boat which would do the job of killing for them.

The raven haired teen shot up with pain shooting through his sides, latching onto the wheel and slamming down on the acceleration.

He turned the boat around with ease, and drove away from the appalled and shocked soldiers.

Few had reloaded their guns and began shooting, but it was redundant.

The boys were too far away to be struck by bullets again.

The wind slapped Logan's face as he raced through the seas, away from the burning L.A air. The window had been completely shattered and broken, but the wind through his hair had Logan whooping in glee as he drove away.

"Woohoo! See you never, fucktards!" He screamed into rushing air. Normally, Logan wasn't huge on curses, but he felt like this was a tremendous time to display his affection.

Carlos and Kendall began laughing and smiling, getting out from under the leather seats. They shot their hands into the air in victory, the wind sweeping through the hair. Just as Logan had, they shouted and jumped up and down. They survived. They were alive! At long last, they were free!

As peace filled the room, the two boys decided they needed to get to cleaning. They began picking up the assortment of broken glass, and finally brought the hidden body of James out from underneath the seats when all was clear.

Logan yelped when he saw the brunet, unconscious yet still breathing. So James _was _with them.

He wasn't sure how to process that information. Obviously with happiness and relief that he was still alive, but Logan could tell that his injuries had worsened, which only brought a sense of dread to Logan.

He had to move quickly, or else James would not be alive by the next morning. He had to stop the blood flow he could already see dripping from various places.

Looking out at the oncoming waves, Logan put the boat into auto-pilot, seeing no threat ahead.

He ran into the room, where Kendall was wiping James' face, ridding the boy of any flakey blood that had dried against his usually perfect skin.

Logan, shooing Kendall away, fell into doctor mode instantaneously.

He checked James' vitals, cleaned the wounds with the salt water that he forced Carlos to grab with an abandoned bucket, and bandaged the cuts with shredded pieces of each of the boy's own clothing.

After what seemed like hours, Logan turned to Kendall and Carlos, who had a mixture of happiness and worry printed upon their faces.

Logan smiled wide, answering the questions that lingered on all their minds.

"James is going to be fine."

With that Carlos jumped up, thrusting his hands up into the air in victory.

Logan crawled back to his seat, still hurting from his own injuries, and took the boat off of auto-pilot, beginning to drive to wherever at a safe and steady speed. No need to rush now, Logan just wanted to enjoy the drive and the overwhelming feelings he had of finally being free.

His oncoming worries about what might happen to them if they don't find land was unsubstantial as of right now. Logan simply didn't want to worry about it yet.

The boys would cross that problem when they got to it.

Kendall staggered up behind Logan, hugging him from behind.

"Thank you," The blond muttered tiredly, hands gripping onto Logan's waist tightly.

Logan smiled. "No problem," Was his soft reply.

The boy's all turned their eyes at the same time, watching as, even hours away from L.A, the smoke still rose, hovering over the boys and the sea.

The flames could still be seen, so far away, and yet still so large. It was overtaking their city, their old home.

L.A. had fallen, destroyed by a manmade disaster.

The boys wondered quickly what was left. Was Dak still alive? Were his followers? The soldiers? Was anyone?

The boys figured, to keep their conscious' clean from oncoming nightmares, that all of the above were alive.

Maybe not free of injury or disease due to second hand smoke, but they were still alive.

And as the night fell, Logan stopping the boat in the middle of nowhere on top of the sea's waving blanket, the boys fell asleep. Hand in hand, and relaxed at long last at the knowledge that they were in fact all safe and alive.

* * *

Chhappter doone...

The next chapter... The last chapter *sniffle*... is an epilogue of sorts, I guess you could say.

Again, I know shit all about boats. I did research and asked acouple friends who own boats, but, I- they don't make sense out of water! haha ;p Andd, ya, I have nothing else to say :/ Well, until the next chapter *sniffle*-

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Well, here we go. It's been a fun ride. I hope you have enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it and reading all of your reviews! Thank you all! And, sadly, this is the shortest chapter I have written for this story, yet. I like how I've actally had this story done for about a month now, but i've been torturing you all with waiting :p Sorry, haha!

Thank you **Barbed Wire Halo** (Thhannnk you! And yes, James is going to be fine! Teehee! And, yahhh, here's the Epilogue Chapter :'( I dont want to see it go! :p Thank you for the review!), **Love and Heartz** (Beyond Gerto? Well, thats what I aim for, haha! And awwh, Thank you! I love hearing that people like my work! Thanks once again for ALL the reviews you've given me! You're jamazing ;) ... I would use jamazing in a sentence #rusherprobs... haha, THANK YOU!), **Teddybear no1** (Yessh, it is now over :'( Well, after you potentially read this part, it wil be :p Thank you for all of the reviews! And dude, when are you updating your fic? I wannnt to read more! :p haha. Thank you!), **SWACGleekFreak** (ehh, Reviews aren't that important to me, as long as you are enjoying it, I'm happy! Although, I gotta say, I loved your review! I love hearing people say that since Iv'e put wayyy to much time into this story, teehee! THANK YOU!), **jamesmaslowlover** (Here's the update, my dear! Thank you for the review and all the other reviews you've given! I could always count on atleast from you, so thank you!), **StuckOnBTR13** (I've mentioned this, and mentioned this. I. Love. Your. Reviews. And. You. They make my life complete, so THANK YOU! ! ! And I'm pretty sure I have cried for the ending of this story. It's just... it's the end... *sniffle* Dammmit, don't cry! haha. But anyways, Thank you so much for every review you've given me, I appreciate them so much :) ),** amrice101 **(A review is a review, late or not, I'll love it no matter what! Haha! Annddd THANK YOUUUU (for this review and on my new fic as well. My heart fluttered, so awwwh, thank you!). I hope this doesn't make you cry, I hate bringing people to tears (even though it's apparently happened a few times within the course of this story for a few randoms... ooops, I didn't mean to! haha!) You're amazing (even though you killed James on Chapter 14 - Wind of you 30 Days of Kames, and when I read it at work (again, sorry for the lack of reviews -_- Im a horrible human being...) it made me cry and everyone thought I was crazy. Haven't quite forgiven you for that yet ;P Haha!), and just thank you over all!)

Also, thank you to everyone who's favorited/alerted this story or maybe even just read it. It means alot! :) And sorry for any potential errors, as per usual :) Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

James awoke five and a half days later, and to say he was confused was a rather large understatement.

The excruciating heat poured onto his body, buried underneath covers and covers of blankets on a comfortable mattress.

James glanced around with tired eyes, looking at the contents inside the chamber that he lay in.

It was small, and the walls were made with modern day material. There was a desk, a wardrobe, closet. The normal things that one would keep inside a bedroom.

On the bedside table next to James was a clock that read 12:43 in the afternoon, a towel in a basin of water and an ice cold glass of some sort of pink juice. He lifted his hands carefully, grabbing onto the cup, the intense burning in his throat to drink _something _was heavy and desperate.

The liquid juice, almost more of a thicker substance, was slurped back in on gulp. James realized instantaneously that it was Guava juice.

... That was strange. Only the most superior High-Borns could afford such a juice from the tropics, but this seemed to almost be freshly made.

James had never tasted something so wonderful, sweet yet bitter all at the same time.

A waft blew through James' nostril, the scent of flowers and fruit he picked up on queue. The smell was only increased by the searing heat.

He noticed then, large opened window in the room, and the sun that shone through.

James, as horribly painful as it was, somehow managed to find it in his bones to get up from his heated bed and walk over the opened pane of glass, looking out.

The first thing he noticed was the sky. Pure, blue and ridden of any clouds. He could see luscious greens down below, across the large scaled mountains formed by volcanic ash, to his far, far right. All along the bottom of this area in which he stayed, was the look of a long golden beach, surrounded by salt water. Green and soft blue hue grew deeper to sapphire in the distorted waters. James could see coral in the distance, and he almost wondered if any of his own exotic fish had come from this land.

In the far, far distance, James could see two other blurring islands. So close and yet so far.

Where was he? Paradise? Because the way birds chirped, the wind swaying through the beautiful trees, the smell mixing in with the graceful, warm skies made James believe that he had died and gone to heaven.

The only reason why James knew that heaven wasn't true, was because he could still feel the damned pain that came with each and every single damned movement.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." A voice called out to him from behind. The sudden break of the peaceful serenity made James jump out of his sockets. He turned around quickly, only to have a blazing pain shoot through his ribs. He stumbled blindly, hugging his sides as his legs were just about to collapse.

He could see the ground coming closer and closer, almost arriving on impact with his body. He shut his eyes, squeezing tight, awaiting the pain. Arms wrapped his torso, keeping him from the oncoming impact, and instead brought him softly down to the wooden floor. James glanced up at Kendall, who's loving smile only grew larger.

"You, my dear friend, shouldn't be out of bed. You're injuries are still too deep." Kendall stated, his need to be protective taking over.

James only sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But- the covers are toooo hot!" He whined childishly. His voice, he noticed, was hoarse and dry, due to the days went without liquid. It hurt to talk, and James regretted committing the action rather quickly.

Kendall let out a small laugh, helping the brunet back onto the mattress.

James looked around the room, the breeze entering through the opened window.

"Umm, Kendall." James started, eyes darting around to try and figure out an answer to his own question, rather than depending on Kendall. But he just couldn't put his finger on this one.

Kendall looked at the empty glass of used-to-be Guava Juice on the side of the table. "Ya?" He simply asked.

"Where... Where exactly are we?"

Kendall lifted his head, a sad smile on his face. "We're still in the states of New America, if that's what you're asking."

"Okay, but where exactly?"

"We're on an island called Oahu. It's where all the refugees and fugitives went to before New America turned into the turmoil that it did... Alaska and this place is all we have left of our ancestors, you know, before all the chaos of 2035..." The blond answered weakly.

James nodded his head. He was shocked. His Father had always told him that the states of Hawai'i and Alaska had been destroyed with all the floods and earthquakes almost 50 fifty years ago.

Did his Father know the truth? That they still existed?

James shook his head, the thoughts of his Father sending horrible mixed feelings into the boy. Happiness, sadness, anger, nausea, dizziness, guilt, pity- pretty much every feeling a person could experience.

James didn't want to deal with that right now. He wanted an escape.

"What happened?" James asked with dread, unsure of what the answer could be.

Kendall cocked his head and lifted his eyebrows. He knew exactly what the brunet was talking about, he just wanted to play dumb. Just like James, Kendall didn't want to deal with that conversation right now.

Just like James, it forced Kendall to have all the feelings that he just didn't understand.

"Don't, Kendall. Just answer the question. What happened after I passed out?" James asked harshly, hands gripping onto the sheets of the bed tighter..

"I- we... We left, James. We left L.A." The blond muttered weakly, glancing at anything and everything that wasn't James.

James only gaped in disbelief. "And all of its people? All of your people? What about Jo? What about Dak, huh? Did we just leave them all there to rot and burn by the fire, or be shot by the soldiers? We got our freedom, and they suffered just as much. How come they didn't get a happy ending, huh?" James felt tears spring to his eyes as the words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. He knew it wasn't Kendall's fault, nor should he be blaming Kendall now. If it weren't for the blond, James would more than likely be dead.

But he was just so mad, he couldn't stop.

The world could be a cruel, cruel place when it wanted to be. James had no control over that.

"We don't know that everyone died. For all we know, Dak took control. He's good at that, controlling a chaotic state." Kendall answered, eyes beginning to glaze over as he turned away abashedly from the cursing brunet. His voice, he noticed, had broken halfway through his sentence.

"You saw as much as I did." James spat with a harsh tone that only made Kendall flinch. "Downtown L.A was destroyed. We both know that. I just don't understand why we could escape, when no one else could. And here we are. Safe. In fucking Paradise! And where are they? Oh, just in the land of Neanderthals, that's all!" James shouted. He momentarily winced as his emotions took over, making him create bodily gestures such as crazy, flailing hands in the air. That was a bad idea, since it moved his torso in an incorrect way, and a shot of pain tore its way through him once again. He almost didn't care. He just wanted an answer from Kendall.

Kendal knew everything that James was talking about. He knew it all. Those were his people. He started it. He started this entire revolution.

Just because he wanted to save one kid from an execution.

The blond could feel himself sobbing, shoulder's shaking as wet streaks marred his face.

He did it. He caused it.

He caused so many people to die. He felt James bring him into a tight embrace, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his temple underneath his blond locks.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I shouldn't have gotten mad. It isn't your fault, none of it is. I'm just angry because it doesn't make any sense." James let out a weak laugh, continuing on sadly. "Heh. But hell, does anything in this world make sense?" He asked no one in particular.

James lifted Kendall away from his own body, staring him in the eyes. His calloused hands drew small patterns against Kendall's cheeks and his chin lovingly. Sharing a moment, James' hazel ones softened, a fingertip brushing away the blond's bangs that covered the emerald coloured orbs that enticed him so.

"It isn't your fault, Kendall. I know you blame yourself, but you can't. Not this time. You did nothing wrong. If anything, it's my Fathers fault. He was the enabler in all this, not you. So, just try and let this one go, alright?"

Kendall nodded his head, not believing the brunet in the slightest. James knew that Kendall hadn't believed him, but he knew it was going to take more than this small one-sided conversation to convince to blond.

It was going to take a lot more time to convince the blond that all the atrocities he'd witnessed wasn't his fault.

But they had a lifetime now. A lifetime to fix the broken bits and pieces of each other. Of Carlos and Logan. Together, they were going to become strong again, rather than just the act of trying to be strong.

"Where's Carlos? And Logan?" James asked quickly, his thoughts now revolving around his friends.

Kendall let out a half-hearted snicker.

"Carlos met a girl, and is currently trying to win her over by fishing with her down at the coral reefs."

"Wow, he moves on fast." James laughed meekly.

Kendall shook his head, smile disintegrating. "No, not really. He's hurting just like the rest of us. He's just trying his best not to show it. Carlos doesn't really like to be down."

"Ya, I kind of figured that one out... An-and what about Logan? Is he alright?"

Kendall hesitantly nodded his head as he wasn't too sure how to answer that one.

"Logan's fine, I guess. He was in the hospital here in town, but got released yesterday. He's been having horrible nightmares recently, so he keeps reopening his wounds from his thrashing and he isn't getting much sleep. But, on the plus side; apparently they have a medical university here that he's looking into. He's trying to talk a professor into giving him a small job so he can pay for it." Kendall mused thoughtfully.

It was what Logan always wanted. To be a doctor, just like his parents before they met their death. Logan had a true fighting chance for his dream to come true, and the raven haired boy was going to be damned if he couldn't succeed.

"And what about us, Kendall? What are we going to do?" James asked, moments passing like the beautiful, unharmed waves that crashed against the shore.

Kendall shrugged earnestly. "I don't know. We take it one day at a time, go with the flow. The residents heard about us from other fugitives. Apparently a lot of people from L.A fled here. The residents know about us, know about L.A, and know that we aren't a threat. They've given me, you, Logan and Carlos a home, which is actually where we are right now. This is our house." Kendall stated with a small smile and a tiny hand gesture pointing towards the room itself. " I guess that eventually we'll get jobs, help out the community. But, for now, let's just try to forget. Everything..."

James shook his head, hating the words 'forget'. "But... I don't want to forget." The tired brunet stuttered out.

"Well, we have to, James. To become normal, we have to forget what we've been through." Kendall answered the brunet's questioning stares. In return, the brunet's eyebrows furred together as he began shaking his head.

He gave a small laugh and said with a peaceful tone, "Nobody's normal, Kendall. And that's just running away from our problems. We have to face them, get through them, and become stronger from them. We'll never move on and become a better human being if we just forget all of our experiences. I know you think it's all your fault that L.A fell, and that you want to run away from all those images of people-" James stopped himself as the colour of darkened red against a blue blanket fell into his memory on queue. Shuddering, he knew he had to continue on.

"But we can't do that. Not this time, Kendall. We have each other now. No more going numb, no more pretending. My Father sexually abused me. He sold me to others when I hated it. I hate admitting that, I hate it when people touch me or come near me, and I still feel sick at the thought of what he made me do. But now I know I'm human. I'm a person who didn't deserve to be treated that way. I know that I'm going to still have problems as time passes, but I have you here to help me out through those episodes."

James took Kendall' face into his hands once again, brushing over the cheek bone. Kendall looked so different without any bruises, dirt or fear smudged against his face, James mused thoughtfully.

"And Kendall, I know that whatever happened in the facilities as a child is going to affect you too, and in the moments when you feel weak, I'll be here, just like you've been there for me. You were right, Kendall. I might have been to out of it to fully understand, but you were right. This isn't a friendship. I love you. And, at least from what I learned from movies and you, is that a relationship isn't take-take. It's give and take on both sides. I love you, Kendall. I know I'm rambling and that I don't make sense, and I can't stop because the concussion is still hurting like a bitch, and I'm not sure what I just said but I-"

Kendall's lips pressed against James', the secure warmth fading over both of the boys.

Kendall backed away, smiling softly. "Shut up," He suggested. After minutes passed, a few more passionate kisses being given, Kendall said, "I love you, too... But, where did that insane sudden insight come from?"

James just laughed, punching the blond on his shoulder playfully. "Shut up, asshole."

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. James was soon able to get out of bed and walk around all by himself without the help of his friends as the damage done to his body receded.

The boys explored the island on which they now lived, running through the forests, jumping into ice cold lagoons or a pond underneath the waterfalls, or being pelted by overly large waves at the beach whilst fishing in the name of fun.

They now lived in a civil, modern society. Not everything was perfect, but it was functioning normally, and the average percent of the population were happy. All children went to school, women married who they wanted to, and everyone was allowed to choose their own destiny, their own fate. Whether the road they had taken led them to riches, poverty or the middle-class, they couldn't complain. They had chosen it for themselves. Sure, it was somewhat more difficult for children of the lower class to break out of that society, but if they really wanted to, it could be done. Anything was possible.

Carlos fell in love with a native Hawaiian. A full year hadn't even passed before he asked her to marry him. It shocked all three of the, now, twenty year olds, when she said yes. Of course, she said that they'd have to wait a couple of years for the actual wedding to occur, but she loved the idea of calling Carlos her fiancée.

Logan, on the other hand, could feel the smiles on his parent's faces, proud of their son's accomplishments. He had gotten himself into the pre-med program at the local university. He had to work a shitload of night shifts as a janitor for his professors, but he did it.

His dream was slowly becoming true. He was going to finally help people, feel like he belonged and wasn't just a waste of space. He was going to be needed for something, something bigger than just helping his friends. That was all the raven haired boy needed for now. Love, he was sure, would come eventually but he wasn't rushing it. For now, the path guiding him to become a doctor was all Logan needed to rise out of bed with a smile on his face every morning.

And in the brink of paradise, James still awoke to the nightmares. He still threw up when the thoughts of hands running over his body plagued him, and shook and trembled and pleaded for it to stop over and over and over again. In those times, Kendall just held the crying boy, trying to bring him back to reality.

But all in all, the nightmares began to lessen and become further in-between.

Kendall, himself, never truly abandoned the thoughts that all those people died and/or lost their homes because of him. He still wondered where his Mother was, if she was alive or looking down on him, happy to be at least with the love of his life. As the natural born Leader, he tried to remain strong through the guilt ridden episodes which had him down on his knees, tears falling as he begged no one in particular for forgiveness. The strength always seemed to fade when he needed it most.

James was always there to soothe him, though. And just like the brunet, Kendall's own episodes, only created due to a gun placed and shot in his own hands, become further apart and less in between..

They tried their best to live the happiest and best lives they could, knowing that they had scars that would only make them grow stronger in the end.

It would never be perfect.

But it could be okay. And that was all the boys were aiming for.

And the nights when James and Kendall happened to relive their pleasure filled night on the beach in L.A (only here it was on the beach on Oahu, which Kendall always thought was _oh so_ _much_ better), Kendall and James always fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

When they awoke, they'd have food to eat, clothes on their backs and a full, warm home to go back to with friends who lived waking up to the same things.

They were safe and secure, and they'd wake up to the sun blazing down on them, only a few clouds in sight.

They lived watching the horizon, happily knowing that they never saw smoke rising in the distance, becoming one with the skies and clouds ever again. And maybe, just maybe, Dak did get through.

Maybe L.A was alright. Maybe it was okay.

And those thoughts were all James and Kendall needed to know to get them through the tough days.

Maybe, just maybe, everything had turned out to be okay after all.

* * *

... Chapter.. No, wait... Story done...

:'( I'm going to go cry in a corner now. This story, my baby, is now finished... *Sniffle* I spent so many months on it!

I am skimming over the idea of a sequel. I would love to write it and I know exactly what it'd be about (*cough* the boys return to L.A. to take over Dak's even more horrible regime *cough* There's more of a description on my Profile if you're interested?) but... I only have less then a month left until my first year of University (ZOMG, I'M SO EXCITED!), and am currently writing three other multi-chapters... Like I said, my inspiration has been a bitch lately. I'm just not sure if I'll have time to write it, since I really want to finish or at least get halfway through the other ones first. But I dunno what the future holds, so maybe. There isn't an exact no, but there isn't a definite yes, either.

Also, almost everything I used to form the atrocities of the society (women in 'labour' camps, children training to become soldiers, poor vs extreme rich) was based off of something that has already happened in history or is still happening today. The Women in labour camps idea was loosely based on the women sex camps used during world war 2 (I believe in Asia?). But yah, I did a lot of research, and almost everything is based off of history/present times... Sad, huh?

And one last note.

I like how this entire fic came from one boring day of math class, thinking about that one picture of James Maslow wearing that backpack and holding a camera in front of his face while thinking; This boy needs to be written as stripper in James Diamond's body.

This fic turned out completely different from that original idea, but it's funny what inspiration can lead to, huh?

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, haha! Until next time? ;)


End file.
